


Das Wunder von Atlanta

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Christmas, Family, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weihnachten steht vor der Tür. Jim glaubt längst nicht mehr an Wunder. Aber das Schicksal eines kleinen Jungen, und das große Herz eines kleinen Mädchens öffnen in diesem Jahr so manchem Mann die Augen. Und plötzlich geschieht ein Wunder nach dem anderen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, far away, life was clear;  
close your eyes...  
Remember, is a place from long ago;  
Remember, filled with ev'rything you know.  
Remember, when you're sad and feeling down;  
Remember, turn around.  
Remember, life is just a memory.  
Remember, close your eyes and you can see.  
Remember, think of all that life can be;  
Remember._

_**© Harry Nilsson – Remember**_

 

Es war ein ungewöhnlich kalter Dezember in Georgia. Das Wetterkontrollsystem der Erde verhinderte lediglich schlimme Unwetter, jedoch nicht die zum Teil ungewöhnlichen Temperaturschwankungen in manchen Gebieten der Erde.  
Leonard hatte seit seiner Kindheit keinen so kalten Winter erlebt. Aber genau wie vor all den Jahren freute er sich auch jetzt darüber. Ob es Schnee geben würde oder nicht, die Temperaturen passten auf jeden Fall sehr viel besser zu Weihnachten, und er würde mit seinem Vater hoffentlich einen schöneren Baum finden als im Jahr zuvor. Durch eine späte Hitzewelle waren viele der Tannen eher braun als grün gewesen und hatten dadurch reichlich hässlich ausgesehen.

Der junge Arzt stand auf der Veranda seines Elternhauses und wollte gerade anklopfen, als sich die Tür wie durch Zauberhand für ihn öffnete und David McCoy offenbarte.

„Leonard.“ Sein Vater stand in der Tür und strahlte ihn an. Und noch ehe Leonard sich versah, schloss sein Vater ihn in eine innige Umarmung.

„Daddy, Daddy! Grandma, Daddy ist hier!“ Joanna schob sich an ihrem Großvater vorbei und drängte sich zwischen die beiden Männer. „Daddy!“

„Jojo.“ Leonard löste sich von seinem Vater und hob seine Tochter mit Schwung auf die Arme. Sie klammerte sich wie ein kleines Äffchen an ihn und drückte ihn so fest, dass er sich fragte, was seine Eltern ihr zu Essen gaben, dass sie soviel Kraft besaß. „Du bist so groß geworden.“ Leonard schmiegte sein Gesicht in ihr halblanges dunkles Haar, das wie immer nach Pfirsich duftete.

„Sie wächst viel zu schnell“, hörte Leonard dann die vertraute Stimme seiner Mutter, welche lächelnd zu der kleinen Gruppe kam und dabei den Duft von Zimt und Vanille aus der Küche mit sich brachte.

„Das verdankt sie sicher deiner Kochkunst, Ma.“ Ohne Joanna abzusetzen, drückte er seine Mutter in eine kurze, aber innige Umarmung und küsste ihre Stirn. „Es tut gut wieder Zuhause zu sein.“

„Joanna und ich waren gerade damit beschäftigt die letzten Plätzchen zu backen“, ließ Eleanora ihren Sohn wissen. „Aber jetzt komm endlich rein. Es ist eisig da draußen und wir haben gerade erst frisches Holz aufgelegt.“ Sie rieb sich, wie um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, die Arme, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Noch so ein Duft, den Leonard untrennbar mit seinem Zuhause verband. Frisches Feuerholz war einfach unvergleichlich. Lächelnd kam er daher der Aufforderung seiner Mutter nach, setzte Joanna ab und schnappte sich seine Koffer.

„Ich hab heute Nacht in deinem Zimmer geschlafen“, sagte Joanna und sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu ihrem Vater auf.

„Ah ja?“ Sie nickte. „Dann wird mein Bett sicher ganz wundervoll nach dir duften.“ Er bückte sich zu ihr hinab, um abermals das Haar seiner kleinen Tochter zu küssen. Gott, er hatte sie so sehr vermisst.

„Ich bringe deine Koffer rauf. Zieh dich erstmal aus und entspann dich etwas“, sagte David und nahm seinem Sohn den Mantel ab. „Bei einem Glas Bourbon kannst du mir dann erzählen, wie es so an der Akademie läuft.“

Kaum, dass sein Vater die Sternenflotten Akademie erwähnte, tauchte Jims Gesicht vor Leonards innerem Auge auf. Der Abschied war ihm in diesem Jahr besonders schwer gefallen. Jim hatte zuletzt ungewöhnlich ruhig auf ihn gewirkt, fast schon melancholisch, was so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte.

„Wie geht es deinen Freund? James, war sein Name, nicht wahr?“, fragte Eleanora und hängte Leonards Mantel an die Gardarobe, ehe sie ihm ein Paar Pantoffeln hinstellte und ihm aus den Straßenschuhen half. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man im Haus mit Straßenschuhen herumlief. Sie hielt auch nach all den Jahren Pantoffeln für ihn bereit. 

„Jim, ja. Er ist bei seiner Familie.“ Das hatte er Leonard zumindest gesagt. Allerdings kannte Leonard ihn gut. Die vergangenen Jahre hatte Jim die Weihnachtsferien angeblich immer bei seiner Familie verbracht. Allerdings hatte sich Gary Mitchell eines Tages verplappert und Leonard hatte erfahren, dass er Jim jedes Jahr mit zu sich genommen hatte.

„Spielst du mir nachher etwas vor, Daddy?“ Joanna nahm seine rechte Hand in ihre beiden, sehr viel kleineren Hände und blickte hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Aus einem Grund, den er nicht nachvollziehen konnte, lauschte sie ihm gerne und voller Entzückung, wenn er Piano spielte. „Oh ich weiß nicht, Jojo. Ich bin aus der Übung.“ Die Liebe zum Klavierspiel hatte er von seiner Mutter. Nachdem er zur Akademie gegangen war, hatte es ihm jedoch an Möglichkeiten gefehlt zu spielen. Sein viel zu kleines Quartier bot nicht annähernd genug Platz für einen Flügel und leider auch für kein kleineres Klavier.

„Unsinn, Leonard. Spielen liegt dir im Blut. Das hast du von mir.“ Eleanora drückte ihm Sohn ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Joanna, hilfst du mir noch die letzten Plätzchen zu backen? Sicher will dein Vater erstmal etwas entspannen. Er hat eine lange Reise hinter sich.“

„Na schön“, seufzte das Mädchen etwas enttäuscht.

Leonard formte ein ‚Danke’ mit den Lippen und seine Mutter nickte kaum sichtbar, ehe sie ihre Enkelin in die Küche führte. Leonard war in der Tat erschöpft. Die letzten Wochen an der Akademie waren anstrengender gewesen, als er bereit war zuzugeben. Die Zwischenprüfungen und Trainingsmissionen hatten ihm kaum Raum für Freizeit gelassen. Dementsprechend waren seine Kraftreserven aufgebraucht.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, als er sich in einen der komfortablen Sessel gegenüber dem klassischen Kamin sinken ließ. Drei Wochen Ferien hörten sich paradiesisch an. Er konnte es nicht erwarten von seiner Mutter bekocht zu werden, mit seinem Vater über die neuesten medizinischen Wunder zu plaudern und Zeit mit Joanna zu verbringen.

Joanna, sein kleiner Engel. Jedes Mal wenn er sie sah, konnte er nicht fassen wie schnell sie wuchs. Es schien doch erst gestern gewesen zu sein, dass sie laufen gelernt oder ihn erstmals Daddy gerufen hatte. Und jetzt war sie bereits acht Jahre alt und ging zur Schule.

Dass Jocelyn nicht nur ihn, sondern auch ihr gemeinsames Kind einfach so hatte verlassen können, war Leonard unbegreiflich. Aber er war froh, dass sie Joanna nicht mitgenommen hatte, als sie mit ihrem Liebhaber Clay auf und davon war.

Leonard konnte seine Tochter zwar nur in den Ferien sehen, wusste dafür aber, dass sie in guten Händen war. Er war selbst hier aufgewachsen, wusste, was für großartige Eltern er und was für Großeltern Joanna in ihnen hatte. Jim hatte ihn gelehrt wie wichtig ein stabiles, sicheres Zuhause für ein Kind war. Und auch wenn er sich anfangs schreckliche Vorwürfe gemacht hatte, weil er sich vorgenommen hatte neu anzufangen und zur Akademie zu gehen, so wusste er doch, dass es Joanna hier sehr gut ging.

„Hier, mein Junge.“ David hielt Leonard ein Glas Bourbon hin.

„Danke.“ Er hatte seinen Vater nicht kommen hören. „Es tut gut wieder hier zu sein.“

„Du fehlst Joanna sehr“, sagte David. „Sie hat die Tage gezählt, seit du zurück an die Akademie bist.“ Der ältere Mann machte es sich in dem zweiten Sessel vor dem Kamin bequem.

„Seit Thanksgiving?“ Leonard konnte es nicht fassen und stieß mit seinem Vater an. „Wie geht es ihr? Und euch?“

„Bestens, Leonard. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie weiß, dass du sie liebst.“ Beide Männer nahmen einen Schluck und behielten die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit einen Moment auf der Zunge, damit der Bourbon sein volles Aroma entfalten konnte, ehe sie nahezu gleichzeitig schluckten.

Leonard hatte alles, was er über Whiskey wusste, von seinem Vater gelernt. Und über Medizin, über das Leben, über Verantwortung und Loyalität. Es war seltsam, aber in Gegenwart seines Vaters kam er sich wieder jung und unerfahren vor. Und das obwohl er selbst Arzt war, eine entzückende Tochter sein eigen nennen durfte und eine schreckliche Scheidung hinter sich hatte. Hier in diesem Haus fühlte er sich wieder jung und geborgen, fast so als wäre er nie erwachsen geworden. Es würde immer sein Zuhause sein, egal wo er lebte. Und er hoffte, dass Joanna irgendwann genauso denken würde, auch wenn sie jetzt nicht verstehen konnte, weshalb er sie immer wieder verließ.

„Erzähl mir von der Akademie, Junge. Wie sind die Prüfungen gelaufen?“

Leonard konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Jetzt fühlte er sich noch jünger. Nachhause zu kommen, war jedes Mal wie eine kleine Zeitreise. „Gut. Ich glaube, so langsam komme ich dahinter.“ Und so begann Leonard von den letzten Wochen zu berichten. Davon, wie er seine Shuttleprüfung kaum ohne Jim bestanden hätte. Dass er seine Aviophobie zunehmend in den Griff bekam, ebenfalls durch Jims Zutun und davon wie interessant es war die vielen biologischen Unterschiede der Förderationsspezies kennen zu lernen.

 

***

Jim stand vor Franks Haus und starrte es an. Es war hässlich und wirkte genauso wenig einladend wie immer. Selbst der meterhohe Schnee vermochte es nicht, dieses Haus zumindest nach außen hin freundlich wirken zu lassen. Und wie in jedem Jahr konnte er sich einfach nicht durchringen anzuklopfen. Er verband kaum eine schöne Erinnerung mit diesem Haus, das niemals wirklich sein Zuhause gewesen war.

Hinzu kam, dass seine Mutter nicht da sein würde. Er hatte nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, dass sie rund fünftausend Lichtjahre weit weg war und ein weiteres Weihnachtsfest im All verbrachte.

Riverside kam ihm so seltsam fremd vor, seit er dort nicht mehr lebte, als gehöre er nicht mehr hierher. Unglücklicherweise gehörte er auch nirgendwo anders hin. Er war überall nur ein Gast. Mal mehr und mal weniger gern gesehen. Daher konnte Jim es kaum erwarten die Akademie zu bestehen und ins All zu fliehen. Dort war er geboren, dort gehörte er hin. Er fühlte es ganz deutlich.

Der Solarmotor seines Bikes grollte sanft auf, als er mit Vollgas davon brauste, um die Stadt so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen. Allerdings wusste er nicht, wohin er fahren sollte. All seine Freunde waren bei ihren Familien. Nun ja, bis auf Gary. Der war dafür irgendwo in Kanada zum Skilaufen mit seiner aktuellen Freundin. Sie hatten ihn zwar eingeladen mitzukommen, aber Jim wusste, dass er nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein würde, und hatte daher dankbar abgelehnt.

Bones war, wie in jedem Jahr, bei seinen Eltern über die Ferien. Eine Tradition, für die Jim ihn insgeheim immer beneidet hatte, auch wenn er ständig so tat, als wäre es egal. Für Bones war die Zeit Zuhause wichtig. Er war jedes Mal sehr viel entspannter, wenn er zurück an die Akademie kam, ausgeglichen und voller Elan. Irgendwas Magisches ging in Atlanta vor sich, das Jim noch nicht ganz erfasst hatte.

Sie sprachen allerdings auch nicht viel darüber. Jim sprach die Zeit nie an, da er nicht daran erinnert werden wollte, dass er keine solche Familie hatte, kein schönes Zuhause, und er ging davon aus, dass Bones aus genau demselben Grund nie von sich aus etwas erzählte. Es war wie ein stillschweigendes Abkommen zwischen ihnen. Jedoch musste Jim zugeben, dass er in diesem Jahr besonders neugierig darauf war, wie Bones seine Ferien verbrachte. Immerhin wirkten seine Ferien wie eine Verjüngungskur, und es dauerte meist Wochen, bis er wieder der alte Griesgram war. Nicht, dass Jim ihn lieber mürrisch als glücklich sah, aber er fand es dennoch merkwürdig.

***

Nachdem Leonard seinem Vater alles Interessante erzählt hatte, das ihm spontan eingefallen war, entschloss er sich seiner Mutter ein wenig Gesellschaft in der Küche zu leisten. „Ich sehe mal nach, ob ich Ma in der Küche helfen kann.“

„Tu das Junge“, lächelte David und überlegte einen Augenblick, ob er seinen Sohn vorwarnen sollte. Eleanora sorgte sich um das Liebesleben ihres einzigen Sohnes und hatte in den vergangenen Monaten zunehmend häufiger erwähnt, wie schade sie es fand, dass Joanna keine Stiefmutter bekam oder vielleicht sogar ein Geschwisterchen. David hatte sich darüber nur wenig Gedanken gemacht. Leonard würde schon wissen, was er tat. Er hatte ihm nie Kummer bereitet. Nun ja, nach der schweren Scheidung vielleicht. Aber seit Leonard die Sternenflotten Akademie besuchte, schien es dem Jungen sehr viel besser zu gehen. Er lachte wieder häufiger und wirkte zufrieden, wenn auch manchmal etwas überarbeitet.

Leonard drückte die Schulter seines Vaters einen Moment und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Im Grunde brauchte er auch nur seiner Nase folgen, wenn er seine Mutter finden wollte. Wie erwartet fand er sie in der Küche, in der Hand eine Art Spritze mit der sie die letzten Butterplätzchen liebevoll verzierte. Für einen Moment gestattete er es sich wortlos im Türrahmen zu stehen und seiner Mutter bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. Sie summte eine Weihnachtsmelodie, die er nur allzu gut kannte; I’m dreaming of a white christmas.

„Was macht dich so zufrieden, Schatz?“

Die unerwartete Frage seiner Mutter ließ ihn realisieren, dass sie ihn bemerkt und wohl selbst einen Augenblick lang betrachtet hatte.

„Was meinst du, Ma?“, fragte Leonard und trat zu ihr an die Arbeitsplatte, wo sein Blick wie beiläufig auf die vielen leckeren Plätzchen fiel.

„Du hast dagestanden und gelächelt. Ich frage mich, was dir durch den Kopf ging“, erklärte sie und legte ihm für einen Moment eine Hand an die Wange.

„Die Situation hat mich nur an früher erinnert. Ich hab dir gerne zugesehen, wenn du die letzten Weihnachtsvorbereitungen getroffen hast. Und ich bin froh, dass sich das in all den Jahren nicht verändert hat.“

Sie streichelte seine Wange und fuhr dabei mit dem Daumen über die dichten, kurzen Bartstoppeln, ehe sie ihn warm anlächelte. „Das fühlt sich allerdings anders an als früher.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Leonard erwiderte das Lächeln und fuhr sich selbst über das raue Gesicht. „Sandpapier.“

„Das ist weicher“, feixte seine Mutter.

„Haha.“ Leonard zog eine Grimasse und streckte die Finger nach einem der Plätzchen aus. „Die duften herrlich, Ma.“

Eleanora klopfte ihm auf die Finger. „Hey, die sind noch nicht trocken.“

„Egal. Ich will nur eins versuchen. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie noch genauso schmecken wie früher.“

Eleanora hob eine Augenbraue und musterte ihn einen Moment streng, ehe ihre Züge sich wieder lockerten. „Also wie jedes Jahr.“

„Es ist Tradition, Ma.“

Erneut schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln. „Na schön. Eins. Nicht mehr.“ Sie suchte eins für ihn aus und hielt ihm das Gebäck hin. Wie ein kleines Vögelchen, das gefüttert werden wollte, öffnete Leonard den Mund und ließ sich das Plätzchen hineinlegen.

Genießend schloss er die Augen und begann zu kauen. „Fantastisch, wie jedes Jahr, Ma. Ich weiß nicht wie du es immer wieder schaffst, dass sie exakt gleich toll schmecken.“

„Weiß du, Schatz. Ich glaube, dass du dir das einbildest.“

Diesmal hob er eine Augenbraue. „Keinesfalls. Du hast es einfach perfekt drauf, Ma.“

„Und du bist ein unverbesserlicher Schmeichler.“

Leonard hob die Schultern. „Was soll ich sagen? Ich vergöttere deine Küche.“ Das hatte er immer schon getan. Jocelyn war insgeheim immer eifersüchtig deshalb gewesen. Sie hatte nicht annähernd so kochen können, wie Eleanora und backen konnte sie überhaupt nicht.

„Weißt du, ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass ich meine Rezepte eines Tages weitergeben kann.“

Leonard verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht schon wieder, Ma.“

„Was denn?“, gab sie sich unschuldig. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Leonard. Du bist noch zu jung, um allein zu bleiben. Gibt es denn keine Frauen an der Akademie?“

„Ma, ich studiere dort Xenomedizin. Ich habe vor mein Offizierspatent zu bekommen und …“ Er seufzte. Wie oft hatten sie dieses Gespräch nach der Scheidung schon gehabt? Zumindest in einer sehr ähnlichen Form. Er wusste es schon nicht mehr. „Ich habe keine Zeit für eine Beziehung.“

„Dein Vater hatte auch immer Zeit für mich und später auch für dich, Leonard. Wenn etwas wichtig ist, nimmt man sich die Zeit. Sieh dich doch an. Für Joanna und uns nimmst du dir doch auch Zeit.“

„Urlaub, Ma. Das ist mein Urlaub. Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass eine Frau Wochen oder gar Monate auf meine Rückkehr warten würde? Manche Mission gehen über Jahre, wie ich kürzlich erfahren habe. Und ich hab jetzt schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich Joanna so selten sehe und euch.“

Sie sah ihn einen Moment abschätzend an. „Wir geben dieses Jahr eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier hier bei uns.“

Ein Themenwechsel. Wie erfrischend. Leonard hätte es besser wissen sollen.

„Du erinnerst dich doch an Delia?“

„Das Nachbarmädchen mit dem Joanna sich angefreundet hat?“, hakte er nach und verstand die Richtung nicht ganz, in die dieses Gespräch ging.

Eleanora nickte. „Sie lebt inzwischen allein mit ihrer Mutter. Rebecca hat mehr als einmal erwähnt, dass du sehr attraktiv bist.“

Leonard schloss die Augen und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Rebecca ist, wie ich annehmen darf, Delias Mutter?“ Eleanora nickte und lächelte vorfreudig. „Und woher bitte weiß sie, wie ich aussehe? Sie kennt mich doch nicht.“

„Sie hat dich immer mal wieder gesehen, wenn du den Müll raus gebracht oder dich im Vorgarten mit jemandem unterhalten hast. Außerdem hat sie dich letztes Jahr gesehen, als du Joanna bei ihr abgeholt hast. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an den Kindergeburtstag nebenan?“

„Ma …“ Leonard fuhr sich durch das aufgeräumte Haar, das ihm danach wirr vom Kopf stand. „Tu mir das nicht an. Ich bitte dich.“

„Sie wäre perfekt. Sie ist ungefähr in deinem Alter, sieht klasse aus und hat einen guten Job. Außerdem verstehen sich die Mädchen so gut. Außerdem ist sie brünett.“

„Ich weiß, dass du seit Jocelyn keine Blondinen mehr magst, Ma. Aber ich durchaus. Und ich bin wirklich nicht an einer Beziehung interessiert.“

„Eine Romanze vielleicht? Ihr müsst ja nicht gleich planen zu heiraten“, versuchte seine Mutter die Situation zu retten.

„Ich liebe dich, Ma. Das weißt du. Aber bitte, bitte versuch nicht eine Frau für mich zu finden. Joanna ist die einzige weibliche Person, auf die ich mich im Augenblick konzentrieren möchte. Für mehr fehlt mir die Zeit und auch die Energie.“

„Ich hab sie trotzdem eingeladen. Also sei nett und … lass sich die Dinge entwickeln.“

„Das gilt auch für dich, Ma“, sagte Leonard, schnappte sich noch einen Keks und verzog sich dann, ehe seine Mutter irgendwas sagen oder tun konnte.

 

***

„Liest du mir noch was vor, Daddy?“ Joanna sah ihn mit großen, leuchtenden Augen an. Er nickte und stellte das inzwischen erneut geleerte Glas auf den kleinen Beistelltisch zwischen den Sesseln. Nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, hatte Leonard es vorgezogen wieder in trauter Stille mit seinem Vater vor dem Kamin zu sitzen und einen weiteren Bourbon zu genießen. 

Joanna strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und drückte ihrem Großvater ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Nacht, Grandpa.“

„Gute Nacht, Prinzessin.“

Joanna griff nach Leonards Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her die Treppen hinauf, zu ihrem Zimmer. Die Tür schwang auf und offenbarte ein typisches Mädchenzimmer. Weiße Möbel im Landhausstil – was zu dem typischen Südstaatenhaus passte, welches die McCoys seit Generationen bewohnten – eine Tapete mit Schmetterlingen und mehr Spielsachen als Leonard je gesehen hatte. Es würde knifflig werden etwas für Joanna zu finden, das sie noch nicht hatte. Zweifellos wurde sie von ihren Großeltern zu sehr verwöhnt.

„Grandma hat mir ein neues Buch geschenkt“, ließ Joanna ihn wissen, sprang aufs Bett, um sich von ihm zudecken zu lassen und bestätigte damit seine Vermutung. „Kuschelst du nicht mit mir? Grandma kuschelt immer, wenn sie mir was vorliest.“

Leonard seufzte. Er mochte es nicht mit Straßenkleidung im Bett zu liegen. „Ich setze mich auf die Decke, einverstanden? Wir können trotzdem kuscheln.“

„Na gut“, sagte sie ein wenig enttäuscht. Aber sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst, dass sie bereit war zu nehmen, was sie bekam.

„Was ist das für ein Buch?“, erkundigte sich Leonard dann und hob den Arm, damit Joanna sich an ihn schmiegen konnte.

„Es heißt ‚Wunder einer Winternacht’. Grandma und ich haben gestern ganz schrecklich geweint. Der arme Nikolas hat seine beiden Eltern und seine Babyschwester verloren und ist jetzt ein Waisenkind.“

Leonard nahm das Buch vom Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett und betrachtete das Cover einen Moment mit erhobener Augenbraue. Darauf war ein Junge zu sehen, der auf einem zugefrorenen See stand. Sein Spiegelbild war allerdings der Weihnachtsmann. „Ich hoffe, das Buch ist nicht durchgehend so traurig.“

„Musst du dann auch weinen?“, fragte sie ihn und streichelte wie beiläufig seinen Bauch.

Er lächelte sanft. „Ich hoffe nicht.“ Leonard konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal geweint hatte, auch wenn es einige Jahre zurücklag. Joannas Geburt hatte ihn damals überwältigt. Sie war so winzig und rosig gewesen, kaum mehr als drei Kilo schwer. Liebevoll sah er zu der nun Achtjährigen hinab und drückte ihr ein Küsschen auf das seidige Haar. Schließlich räusperte er sich und öffnete das Buch beim Lesezeichen. „Das 5. Türchen“, begann er dann zu lesen, „Zu einer anderen Zeit, in einer anderen Stimmung hätte Nikolas sicher die Schönheit des Fischerdorfes Korvajoki bestaunt, das vom weißen Schnee, dem blauen Himmel und dem Sonnenschein erleuchtet wurde, doch nun stand er mit versteinertem Gesicht am offenen Grab seiner Eltern, die kleine Faust fest um die Taschenuhr seines Vaters geschlossen…“

Leonard bemerkte, dass Joanna sich eine Träne wegwischte und leise schniefte. „Alles in Ordnung, Jojo?“

Sie nickte und drückte ihn ganz fest. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie schlimm es sein muss so kurz vor Weihnachten die ganze Familie zu verlieren“, sagte sie leise. „Bei uns ist es jetzt auch nur noch zwei Tage bis Weihnachten.“

„Es geht uns aber gut. Keine Sorge, Baby.“

„Wie einsam muss dieser arme Junge sein, der niemanden mehr hat, zu dem er gehört oder zu dem er gehen kann.“

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er den Leuten im Dorf egal ist“, sagte Leonard. „Lass uns weiterlesen und sehen, wie es ihm ergeht.“

Joanna nickte und Leonard las weiter. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen, sah er eine sehr viel jüngere Erscheinung von Jim in dem Jungen Nikolas. Natürlich hatte Jim nicht seine ganze Familie verloren, aber mit einer ständig abwesenden Mutter und einem Bruder, zu dem er ebenfalls kaum Kontakt hatte, war er kaum besser dran als Nikolas.

Nachdem Joanna schließlich eingeschlafen war, schlüpfte Leonard vorsichtig aus dem Bett und knipste die Leselampe aus. Ihr Zimmer war dennoch nicht wirklich dunkel. Eine Sternenlichterkette hing an ihrem Fenster und beleuchtete den Raum. „Träum schön, mein Engel.“ Er küsste sie und beobachtete sie noch einen Moment lang, ehe er das Zimmer verließ und die Tür leise hinter sich zu zog.

Seine Eltern hatten sich ebenfalls bereits in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen. Er selbst fand es noch gar nicht so spät, aber als er auf das Chrono sah, stellte er fest, dass es schon nach zwölf war. Das Buch hatte ihn gefesselt. Das Schicksal des kleinen Jungen hatte ihn tatsächlich ergriffen, auch wenn es nur Fiktion war. Und so hatte er Joanna weit mehr als fünf Kapitel vorgelesen und darüber die Zeit vergessen.

Auf Zehenspitzen, um ein Knarren der Holzdielen zu vermeiden, schlich er sich ins Untergeschoss. Aus seiner Manteltasche zog er einen Kommunikator und öffnete ihn. „McCoy an Kirk.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann hörte er ein Knistern, dem Jims erschöpft klingende Stimme folgte. „Bones? Hey. Wie ist Atlanta?“ Jims Aussprache war etwas undeutlich, fand Bones.

„Erstaunlich kalt“, erwiderte er dennoch. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus? Alles okay? Du klingst seltsam. Hast du getrunken?“

Jim lachte leise. „Nein. Ich wünschte ich hätte was zu trinken, dann wäre mir nicht so schweinekalt. Ich hab lange nicht so viel Schnee gesehen.“

„Wo steckst du? Bist du bei deiner Mutter?“

Jim zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Er war zu müde. Ihm war fürchterlich kalt. Und hungrig war er obendrein. Er hatte für einen Moment vergessen, dass er Bones die Wahrheit vorenthalten wollte.

„Jim?“, fragte Bones mit besorgter Stimme.

„Meine Mutter ist auf einer Mission.“

Für einen Augenblick verschlug es Bones die Sprache. „Was ist mit Gary?“

„Der ist mit Jennifer irgendwo in Kanada … und läuft Ski.“ Die Kälte tat ihm wirklich nicht gut. Jim hatte sich zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten verraten. Er spürte sein Gesicht kaum noch. „Wieso rufst du überhaupt an, Bones? Ist Atlanta langweilig?“

„Nein“, sagte Bones leise. „Ich … ich habe etwas gelesen, das mich an dich erinnerte, und da wollte ich einfach hören, wie es dir geht.“

„Alles bestens … ehrlich.“ Jim hatte Schwierigkeiten das Klappern seiner Zähne zu unterdrücken. Er sollte zurück nach San Fransisco fahren. Das würde sich zwar nicht wie Ferien anfühlen, aber in seinem Quartier hatte er es wenigstens warm. Und außer ihm würde sich kaum jemand auf dem Akademie Campus aufhalten. „Bones, ich muss weiterfahren. Die Energiezelle ist bald aufgebraucht und ich hab noch ein Stück vor mir.“

„Komm zu mir“, sagte Bones rasch und war selbst über seinen Vorschlag erstaunt. Die Vorstellung, dass Jim an Weihnachten ganz allein irgendwo unterwegs war, erschien ihm einfach furchtbar. Er wusste allerdings auch, dass er seinem besten Freund eine ganze Menge zu erklären hatte.

„Was? Nein, Bones. Du bist bei deiner Familie. Es ist Weihnachten. Da will ich dir nicht auf der Tasche liegen.“

„Du bist mein bester Freund, Jim. Du solltest Weihnachten nicht allein sein. Komm zu mir nach Georgia. Es ist nicht so warm wie sonst, aber wir haben genug Platz und reichlich Feuerholz. Und meine Mutter kocht sowieso immer zu viel.“

Jim zögerte. Es war irgendwie anders, wenn Bones ihn zu sich einlud verglichen mit Gary. Mit Bones verbrachte er ohnehin so viel Zeit, dass er oft das Gefühl hatte ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Und wenn Bones hin und wieder eine Pause von ihm brauchte, so konnte Jim ihm das nicht verübeln.

„Was ist jetzt, Jim? Kommst du?“, riss Bones ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ich will dir nicht auf die Nerven gehen.“

„Du gehst mir immer auf die Nerven, aber das ist okay. Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Zweieinhalb Jahre mit dir haben mich abgehärtet“, feixte Bones. „Also schwing deinen halberfrorenen Hintern nach Georgia, ehe ich kommen und dich holen muss. Und wenn du krank wirst und mich in meinen Ferien zum arbeiten zwingst, kannst du was erleben.“

Jim war zu müde und ihm war zu kalt, um auf die wenig ernstgemeinte Drohung einzugehen. „Ich muss mir ein anderes Fahrzeug suchen. Ich kann nicht mit dem Bike bis zu dir fahren. Das dauert ewig und ich erfriere unterwegs“, erklärte Jim. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es eine gute Idee war. Garys Familie war absolut locker und riesig, und in ihrer Mitte war Jim nie wirklich aufgefallen. Und da Bones kaum von seiner Familie erzählt hatte, war Jim sich nicht sicher, ob er dazu passen würde, oder überhaupt willkommen war. Er wollte sich niemandem aufdrängen, besonders nicht Bones.

„Du bist so ein cleveres Kerlchen, dir wird was einfallen“, sagte Bones sanft.

„Ab wann bist du morgenfrüh auf?“, fragte Jim schließlich. Beim ersten Anzeichen von Unwohlsein seitens Bones oder dessen Familie, würde er sofort zurück nach San Fransisco fahren, beschloss Jim.

„Das hängt von Joanna ab“, sagte Bones schlicht. „Wieso?“

„Weil ich vermutlich irgendwann nachts aufschlage und niemanden wecken will. Und wer ist Joanna?“

Bones schluckte. Verdammt. Er war wohl doch erschöpfter als er dachte und hatte sich doch glatt verplappert.

„Bones?“, hakte Jim nach. „Hast du etwa eine Freundin, von der du mir nie was erzählt hast?“

Bones lachte leise. Wenn es so wäre, würde seine Mutter nicht die erstbeste Nachbarin für ihn in Erwägung ziehen. „Nicht direkt.“ Wie um Himmelswillen sollte er Jim nach zweieinhalb Jahren Freundschaft erklären, dass er ihm nie von Joanna erzählt hatte? „Du wirst es morgen erfahren.“

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Sag es mir, sofort. Ist sie deine Schwester? Ist sie heiß? Hast du mir deshalb nie von ihr erzählt?“

Bones verdrehte die Augen. „Schwing deinen Hintern nach Georgia. Deine Neugierde treibt dich sicher an. Ich bleibe auf, wenn du möchtest, und warte auf dich.“

„Nein, Bones. Geh schlafen. Sechs Stunden brauche ich sicher. Ich muss erstmal eine andere Transportmöglichkeit finden“, sagte Jim nachdenklich. Wer auch immer diese Joanna sein mochte, sie war zweifellos der Grund, weshalb Bones immer so gut gelaunt aus seinen Ferien in Atlanta zurück an die Akademie kam. Dass Bones ihm jedoch nie zuvor von Joanna erzählt hatte, machte Jim nachdenklich. „Schau bei Sonnenaufgang Richtung Süden.“

Bones lachte leise. Er hätte Jim nie die ‚Der Herr der Ringe’ Trilogie schenken dürfen. „Ja, du Spinner, mache ich. Bis später dann.“

„Bones?“

„Ja, Jim?“

„Danke.“

„Jederzeit, Jim.“ Bones klappte den Kommunikator zu und blickte einen Moment auf das kleine Gerät in seiner Hand hinab. „Verdammt.“ Hoffentlich würde Jim ihm nicht böse sein, weil er nie auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über Joanna verloren hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Sind Sie sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“, fragte Jim, nachdem er einen Blick auf das Haus – oder besser, die Villa – geworfen hatte. Der Taxifahrer drehte sich zu ihm herum und funkelte ihn genervt an. „Okay, schon gut.“ Er drückte seinen Daumen auf das Panel, um zu bezahlen. Die Fahrt hierher war nicht gerade billig gewesen, aber immerhin hatte er es im Wagen warm gehabt und ein paar Stunden schlafen können. „Frohe Weihnachten.“

Jim stieg aus, holte seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum und trat auf den Gehweg. Das Haus wirkte wie ein kleines Schloss auf ihn. Weshalb hatte Bones nie erwähnt, dass seine Familie wohlhabend war? Hatte Bones ihm deshalb nie viel von seiner Familie erzählt? Jim trat zögerlich auf das Haus zu. Die Veranda war riesig und umgab die gesamte Front des Anwesens. Acht Säulen trugen das Vordach, an dessen Regenrinne eine Lichterkette hing, die den Eindruck erweckte, dass kleine funkelnde Sterne vom Dach herab regneten. Die Säulen waren mit Tannenzweigen, roten und goldenen Glaskugeln geschmückt.

Jim stand da und war sich sicher, dass er mitten in einem Weihnachtstraum gelandet war. Das obere Stockwerk war etwas weniger dekoriert, dafür war jedes Fenster mit einer eigenen Lichterkette geschmückt. Und in einem der oberen drei Fenster stand eine einsame Kerze. Ihr Schein war schwach, aber stark genug, dass Jim von unten die Flamme tanzen sehen konnte. Ob das Bones’ Schlafzimmer war?

Den Atem anhaltend wagte er sich noch ein paar Schritte weiter auf das Haus zu und betrat schließlich die wenigen Stufen zur Veranda. Neben der Tür hing ein ovales, kupfernes Namensschild, auf dem unverkennbar ‚McCoy’ stand. Er war definitiv richtig, konnte es aber trotzdem nicht glauben. Und zu allen Überfluss war er früh dran. Der Taxifahrer hatte es offenbar eilig gehabt wieder zurück nach Iowa zu kommen und war wie Verrückter gefahren. Nun ja, Jim nahm es ihm nicht übel. Die Straßen waren nahezu leer gewesen. Nur hier und da in den Städten, die sie durchquerten, war etwas mehr los gewesen.

Die Sonne würde erst in circa einer Stunde aufgehen, wenn Jim sich nicht vollkommen irrte. Also beschloss er, es sich auf der Veranda bequem zu machen und zu warten, bis jemand im Haus wach wurde. Allerdings hoffte er, dass es Bones sein würde. Denn wie um alles in der Welt sollte er Bones’ Eltern erklären, dass er sich mitten in der Nacht von Riverside Iowa bis hierher durchgeschlagen hatte?

Die eisige Kälte hielt Jim wach. Er saß schlotternd auf der kleinen Holzbank und starrte auf das Haus gegenüber. Es war nicht ganz so schön wie das der McCoys und etwas kleiner, dafür war der Garten reicher bepflanzt und es war deutlich stärker, fast schon übertrieben geschmückt und wirkte dadurch kunterbunt. Jim zog den dezenten Schmuck der McCoys vor. Er war schön anzusehen, lud zum träumen ein, erschlug einen jedoch nicht.

Irgendwann dämmerte es, und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen kamen zwischen den kahlen Bäumen und den Häusern durch. Jim spürte seine Extremitäten nicht mehr, und auch sein Gesicht fühlte sich vollkommen steif an. Und als die Haustür der McCoys geöffnet wurde und Bones, in Bademantel und vollkommen zerzaustem Haar heraustrat, um die Morgenzeitung zu holen, konnte Jim nur eine Grimasse machen, anstatt ihm ein Lächeln zu schenken. Und wann war eigentlich der Zeitungsjunge gekommen? Jim hatte nichts bemerkt. Oder war er etwa eingenickt und hatte ihn deshalb verpasst?

„Seit wann bist du da?“, fragte Leonard nur und kam sofort mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck auf Jim zu. Die Zeitung klemmte er sich unter den Arm.

Jim versuchte seinen Kiefer aus der Starre zu lösen. „B-bin n-nicht s-sicher.“

„Verdammt, Jim. Komm rein.“ Leonard zog ihn an den Armen hoch. „Du bist eiskalt. Und deine Lippen sind ganz blau.“

„W-wollte d-dich n-nicht w-wecken.“

„Super, danke. Aber erfrieren war eine Option? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Mann?“, grummelte Leonard, schnappte sich Jims Tasche und führte ihn am Ellbogen ins Haus.

Jim konnte nur ein weiteres Mal staunen. Sofort empfing ihn angenehme Wärme. Es war ganz still im Haus. Alle Anderen schliefen offenbar noch.

„Hier rein. Setz dich an den Kamin. Ich bin gleich bei dir.“ Leonard schob Jim ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein kleines Feuer im Kamin prasselte. Das Holz war fast niedergebrannt, dennoch verlieh es dem Raum eine angenehme Temperatur und ein wohliges Ambiente.

Jim ließ sich dankbar in den Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken und streckte seine eisigen Hände Richtung Feuer aus. Die Wärme brannte in seinen Fingern, war beinahe schmerzhaft. Er konnte Bones im Hintergrund schimpfen hören und musste lächeln. Wie war es möglich, dass er Bones nach nur wenigen Tagen so sehr vermisst hatte? Wann war es unmöglich geworden auch nur eine Woche ohne diese Schimpftiraden auszukommen?

Leonard kehrte nach ein paar Minuten zurück. Er trug ein Tablett mit dampfenden Tassen in der einen Hand, in der anderen trug er eine dicke Decke; unter dem Arm etwas, das Jim nicht gleich identifizieren konnte. Leonard warf ihm die Decke auf den Schoß und stellte das Tablett ab. Darauf befand sich neben den Tassen, wie Jim jetzt erfreut feststellte, ein Teller mit Sandwiches.

„Zieh die Schuhe aus“, verlangte Leonard.

„Ich hab kalte Füße“, beschwerte sich Jim.

„Ach was, Klugscheißer. Das hab ich mir durchaus gedacht. Jetzt mach und widersprich mir nicht. Ich bin Arzt, ich weiß was ich tue.“

Ungeschickt gelang es Jim die Schnürsenkel seiner Stiefel zu öffnen. Seine Finger fühlten sich allerdings immer noch taub an, und Bones schien nicht sonderlich geduldig zu sein. Das war Bones eigentlich nie, wenn er zu wenig Schlaf hatte, was in seinem Beruf leider oft der Fall war. Dennoch hatte Jim erwartet einen entspannten Bones vorzufinden. Immerhin war er hier im Wunderland Atlanta.

Schließlich kniete Leonard sich vor ihn hin und half Jim mehr oder weniger behutsam aus den eisigen Stiefeln. „Man könnte meinen, dass jemand, der in Iowa zuhause ist, wo man mit Schnee zu dieser Jahreszeit rechnen muss, richtige Winterstiefel besitzt. Aber nein, du natürlich nicht. Du trägst deine bescheuerten Sternenflottenstiefel.“

„Die sind bequem.“

Leonard verdrehte die Augen. „Und Baumwollsocken hast du auch keine, wie ich annehme? Was sind das für dünne Dinger?“ Er riss Jim ungefragt die Socken von den Füßen und setzte sich gänzlich auf den Allerwertesten. Und noch ehe Jim sich beschweren konnte, streifte Leonard ihm ein paar dicke Wollsocken über.

„Die jucken“, gab Jim kleinlaut von sich.

„Die sind vor allem warm. Und jetzt deck dich zu, trink deinen Tee und iss was.“

„Ja, Dad.“

Leonard erstarrte. Sofort fiel ihm Joanna wieder ein. Sein Blick war stumm auf das Feuer gerichtet, als er begann, Jims eisige Füße zu massieren, um die Blutzirkulation anzuregen.

Jim starrte Löcher in Bones’ Hinterkopf, gehorchte aber – wie eigentlich ständig, wenn Bones ihn mit Doktor Befehlen überhäufte. Er vertraute Bones’ Urteil. Bones war im Grunde die einzige Person, der er vollkommen und in jeder Hinsicht vertraute.

„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass du reich bist“, sagte Jim dann mit halbvollem Mund und spülte das Sandwich mit Tee runter.

„Ich bin nicht reich“, widersprach Leonard. „Ich hab dir doch erzählt, dass Jocelyn alles bekommen hat.“ Nun ja, alles bis auf Joanna. Er hatte ihr alles andere gelassen, damit sie ihm die Tochter nicht nahm, und sie hatte lieber das Geld und das Haus genommen. „Das Haus gehört meinen Eltern, nicht mir.“

„Aber du wirst es sicher erben und …“

„Hey“, sagte Leonard scharf und wandte sich zu Jim um, „über so etwas denke ich nicht nach. Ich will das nicht hören. Meine Eltern sind gesund, und dafür bin ich mehr als dankbar. Es ist mir scheißegal, ob ich irgendwann etwas erbe, oder ob sie ihr Hab und Gut verprassen. Ich habe seit Abschluss meines Studiums für mich selbst gesorgt.“

„Südstaatenstolz“, lächelte Jim. „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht kränken.“

Leonard atmete tief durch. „Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht wolltest. Es fällt mir nur schwer daran erinnert zu werden, dass meine Eltern nicht unsterblich sind.“

„Wem erzählst du das.“ Jim seufzte leise. Er konnte sehen, dass Bones seine ungünstige Wortwahl sofort bereute. „Wissen deine Eltern, dass du mich eingeladen hast?“, fragte er dann, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Nein“, gestand Leonard kopfschüttelnd. „Wie fühlen sich die Füße an? Wärmer?“

„Ja, aber es tut gut, wenn du sie massierst. Mach ruhig weiter“, grinste Jim.

Leonard rollte erneut die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Von wegen, ich brauch jetzt erstmal Kaffee.“ Er setzte sich in den zweiten Sessel und sah Jim einen Moment lang an. Der verschlang die Sandwiches geradezu und hatte seinen Tee bereits ausgetrunken. „Meine Mutter wird dich lieben.“

Jims Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, sodass sich kleine Falten in seiner Stirn bildeten. „Ah ja?“

Leonard nickte. „Sie liebt es zu kochen und noch mehr, wenn es ihren Gästen schmeckt. Und bei deinem Appetit wird sie dich vergöttern.“

Jim grinste und schluckte den letzten Bissen runter. „Und was ist mit deiner Geheimnis umwobenen Joanna? Wird sie mich auch lieben?“

Leonard versteifte sich erneut. „Sie ist keine Frau, Jim. Und ob sie dich mögen wird … Vermutlich ja. Ihr habt viel gemeinsam.“

„Ha. Klasse. Wer ist sie? Wann lerne ich sie kennen? Ist sie hier?“ Sein Blick wanderte automatisch Richtung Foyer. Jim nahm an, dass die Schlafzimmer im oberen Stockwerk untergebracht waren.

„Sie wird bestimmt bald aufstehen. Ich werde sie sicher nicht wecken“, erwiderte Leonard. „Möchtest du noch einen Tee? Mehr zu essen?“

„Ja und ja. Wenn es keine Umstände macht.“

Leonard nickte und stemmte sich aus dem Sessel. „Bin gleich zurück.“

„Kann ich dir helfen?“

„Nein. Bleib sitzen und wärm dich weiter auf. Dass du mir vor Weihnachten krank wirst, kann ich nun wirklich nicht brauchen.“

Jim sah Bones nach, als dieser ins Foyer verschwand, und somit aus seiner Sicht. Nach wenigen Minuten hörte er Schritte, wandte abermals den Kopf und lächelte. Über sein Lächeln huschte allerdings ein kleiner Schatten, als da nicht wie erwartet Bones stand, sondern ein verschlafenes Mädchen, das sich die Augen rieb und ihn anstarrte, als sei er ein fremdes Alien. Nun ja, fremd war er ja tatsächlich.

„Hi“, grüßte Jim das Kind und frischte sein Lächeln auf.

„Wer bist du denn?“

„Jim Kirk“, stellte er sich vor und erhob sich. „Und wer bist du?“

„Joanna.“

Okay. Bones hatte nicht übertrieben, als er gesagt hatte, dass Joanna keine Frau war. Und jetzt wusste er auch, warum sie nicht Bones’ Freundin war, oder als heiß durchging. „Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Joanna. Ich bin ein Freund von Bones.“

„Wer ist Bones?“

„Leonard. Ich meine natürlich Leonard.“ Er hatte Bones nie mit seinem echten Namen angesprochen. Das fühlte sich merkwürdig auf der Zunge an.

Hinter Joanna tauchte plötzlich Bones auf und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Jim sah ihn selten mit diesem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck. Und wenn Bones dieses Gesicht machte, dann nur, wenn er ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte.

„Du hast mir verschwiegen, dass du eine entzückende kleine Schwester hast“, sagte Jim. Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war kaum zu leugnen. Sie hatte Bones’ Haar- und Augenfarbe und seine Lippen.

„Sie ist nicht meine Schwester“, sagte Leonard und trat dicht an Joanna heran, um ihr seine freie Hand auf die Schulter zu legen. In der anderen balancierte er das Tablett mit Jims Tee und Sandwich Nachschub.s

„Deine Nichte?“

Das Mädchen gluckste. Leonard schüttelte den Kopf. Jim starrte seinen besten Freund ratlos an.

„Kommst du nicht auf das Naheliegende, Jim?“

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und sah immer wieder von Joanna zu Bones und wieder hinab auf das Kind. „Sie kann nicht deine Tochter sein.“

Leonard nickte leicht. „Ich hätte dir von ihr erzählen sollen.“

„Machst du mir einen Kakao, Daddy?“, unterbrach Joanna, sah zu Leonard auf und Jim zuckte leicht zusammen.

Wie hatte Bones ihm das verschweigen können?

„Gleich, Schatz. Geh schon mal in die Küche. Ich bin in einer Minute bei dir.“ Er küsste Joanna flüchtig, als diese nickte und verschwand, und sah dann wieder Jim an. Erneut mit diesem Gesichtsausdruck, den Jim nur selten bei ihm sah.

„Warum, Bones? Wieso um alles in der Welt hast du mir das nie erzählt?“

Jim war gekränkt, und Leonard konnte es mehr als gut nachvollziehen.

„Anfangs wollte ich es nicht. Ich wollte an der Akademie ein neues Leben anfangen.“

„Ein Doppelleben?“

Leonard schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, Jim. Aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass … Du bist ein Partymensch. Immer mit Vollgas unterwegs. Ich hatte einfach nie das Gefühl, dass du viel von Familie hältst, und dementsprechend wollte dich nicht mit meiner … Belasten ist das falsche Wort. Aber ich dachte, ich …“

Jim fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar. „Was, Bones? Dass du dein Kind vor mir verstecken musst?“

„So war das nicht, nein. Sie ist wie ein Schatz, den ich zu hüten versuche. Du hast immer abfällig von den Kindern deines Bruders gesprochen, und ich dachte eben, dass du Kinder nicht leiden kannst und …“

„Verdammt, Bones. Hast du gedacht, ich würde dich nicht als Freund wollen, wenn ich es wüsste? Glaubst du das?“ Die Kinder seines Bruders waren verzogene Rotznasen. Ja, verdammt, er mochte sie nicht besonders. Aber das hieß doch nicht, dass er Bones’ Tochter nicht akzeptieren konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, okay. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es dir nicht sagen konnte. Und irgendwann war dieses Geheimnis normal für mich geworden, und ich fand nie den richtigen Moment es dir zu sagen.“

Jim seufzte, fuhr sich abermals durchs Haar und trat einen Schritt auf Bones zu. „Danke für die Einladung, aber ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich gehe wohl besser.“

„Wohin denn?“, fragte Leonard kopfschüttelnd und hielt Jim am Arm fest. „Und wo wir beim Thema Verschwiegenheit unter Freunden sind; ich weiß, dass du die letzten Jahre bei Gary warst, wann immer ich hierher kam. Warum hast du mir immer Lügengeschichten über die Zeit bei deiner Familie erzählt?“

Jim schluckte und atmete tief durch. „Weil ich mich geschämt habe, Bones, deshalb. Weil ich nirgendwo hingehen konnte. Weil ich nirgendwo hingehöre.“

Leonard presste die Lippen zusammen, schloss die Distanz zu Jim und nahm ihn in den Arm, so gut das mit nur einer freien Hand ging und unter Berücksichtigung des Tabletts, das er nach wie vor trug. „Du bist manchmal eine Plage, Jim Kirk, aber du gehörst definitiv zu mir. Du bist mein bester Freund. Und ich will, dass du dir das merkst. So lange ich atme, hast du jemanden, zu dem du kommen kannst. Egal wann, egal weshalb.“

Jim schloss die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an Bones’. „Du hättest mir von ihr erzählen sollen. Es muss hart gewesen sein, sie nie zu erwähnen“, sagte er sanft.

„Ja“, brummte Leonard und nickte schwach. „Das war es.“

„Keine Geheimnisse mehr, einverstanden?“ Jim löste sich von Bones, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Einverstanden.“

„Daddy!“

Leonard verdrehte die Augen. „Sekunde, Jojo. Bin gleich da.“

„Sie ist genauso ungeduldig wie du“, witzelte Jim, nahm Tasse und Teller vom Tablett und marschierte an Bones vorbei in Richtung Küche. „Kommst du, Daddy?“

„Nenn mich gefälligst nicht so“, schimpfte Leonard und folgte Jim, der lachend die Küche betrat.

„Was möchtest du denn essen, Baby?“, fragte Leonard seine Tochter, während er ihren Kakao machte.

„Cornflakes“, erwiderte Joanna und beäugte Jim kritisch. „Dad hat oft von dir erzählt. Was hast du angestellt, dass du hier bist?“

Jim verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. „Toll, Bones. Du verbreitest Lügen über mich?“ Er sah von Joanna vorwurfsvoll zu ihm hinüber. „Ich hab gar nichts angestellt“, sagte er dann zu dem Mädchen.

Joanna hob eine Augenbraue und sah genau wie ihr Vater aus, wenn er Jim kein Wort glaubte. Ein Schauer lief Jims Wirbelsäule entlang. Die Ähnlichkeit war unglaublich.

„Jojo, wir haben doch gestern dieses Buch gelesen“, erinnerte Leonard sie und Joanna nickte, „und genau wie Nikolas hat auch Jim keine Familie, zu der er gehen könnte. Im Grunde hat mich das, was du gestern gesagt hast, auf die Idee gebracht, ihn einzuladen.“

„Du bleibst also über Weihnachten bei uns?“, fragte Joanna in deren Blick Mitgefühl aufleuchtete und trank einen Schluck ihres Kakaos, noch ehe Leonard die Tasse abstellen konnte.

„Sieht so aus, ja“, nickte Jim.

„Bist du ein Waise?“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht richtig, nein.“

Leonard konnte nicht verhindern, dass Joanna seinen besten Freund mit einer Reihe neugieriger und für Jim vermutlich mehr oder weniger schmerzvoller Fragen überhäufte, die dieser erstaunlich geduldig beantwortete.

***

Joanna hatte sich ins Badezimmer zurückgezogen, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Das gab den beiden Männern ein paar Minuten unter sich. „Meine Eltern werden bald aufstehen.“

„Was willst du ihnen erzählen?“

Leonard räumte das Geschirr in die Spüle. „Dasselbe wie Joanna.“

„Wird das okay für sie sein?“

„Bestimmt“, nickte Leonard. „Aber ich warne dich vor, Jim. Meine Eltern sind ein wenig anders.“

„Anders als was? Meine Mutter und Frank? Na, das hoffe ich doch.“ Jim grinste ein wenig gezwungen.

Leonard seufzte. „Meine Mutter versucht derzeit eine Frau für mich zu finden.“

„Ob sie mir auch eine sucht?“, fragte Jim zum Spaß. Er bemerkte Bones’ ernstes Gesicht. „Okay, du findest die Idee blöd.“

„Und wie. Was soll ich mit noch so einer Frau? Ich hab schon alles, außer Joanna, an die erste verloren. Ich lasse mich nie wieder auf so etwas ein. Und wer weiß, was für psychische Schäden diese Frau hat, die meine Mutter diesmal für mich auserkoren hat.“

„Wieso?“, fragte Jim und versuchte, nicht allzu breit zu grinsen.

„Sie ist seit einer Weile geschieden und hat eine Tochter.“

Jim nickte nachdenklich. „Und das ist so schlecht, weil …?“

„Hast du vergessen, in welchem Zustand du mich kennen gelernt hast?“

„Das war die beste Anmache, die ich je bekommen hab“, grinste Jim nun breit, „wie könnte ich das je vergessen.“

„Anmache? In welchem Universum bitte ist das eine Anmache gewesen? Ich war vollkommen betrunken und ein psychisches Wrack.“

„Du warst entzückend direkt.“

Leonard verdrehte die Augen. „Mein Lieber, du hast wirklich nen Vogel.“

„Im Ernst, Bones. Du warst am Boden, ja. Aber nicht hoffnungslos, und du hattest dein Leben im Griff. Du hast dich bei der Sternenflotte eingeschrieben und neu angefangen. Manch anderer hätte sich vielleicht ganz und gar in Alkohol ertränkt.“

„Anfangs wollte ich das nur zu gern. Aber da war auch noch Joanna …“

Beide schwiegen einen Moment, dann beschloss Jim die Stimmung wieder etwas anzuheben. Immerhin war bald Weihnachten, da wollte er nicht die alten Narben wieder aufreißen. „Also, wenn du diese Frau nicht willst, versuche ich vielleicht mein Glück bei ihr.“

„Kommt nicht in Frage, Jim“, entgegnete Leonard und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was willst du mit jemandem, der eine Scheidung hinter sich und somit ein gebrochenes Herz und noch dazu ein Kind hat?“

Jim sah Leonard lange an. Er sah ihn sogar so lange schweigsam an, dass es Leonard mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde unangenehmer wurde.

„Was?“, brach es dann aus Leonard heraus.

Jim bekam jedoch keine Gelegenheit ihm zu antworten, da hinter ihm jemand leise an den Türrahmen klopfte.

„Ma, guten Morgen“, grüßte Leonard, warf Jim einen Blick zu, den dieser als warnend empfand, und ging zu seiner Mutter hinüber, die im Zugang zur Küche stand.

Jim erhob sich sofort und setzte sein schönstes Lächeln auf, als er Bones folgte.

„Ma, ich möchte dir gerne meinen Freund James Kirk vorstellen. Jim, das ist meine Mutter.“

„Mrs. McCoy, es freut mich sehr Sie endlich kennen zu lernen. Bones hat schon so viel von Ihnen und Ihrem Mann erzählt.“

„James“, grüßte sie und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Jim. Ich bevorzuge Jim.“

Sie nickte. „Bones. Was für ein Name ist das?“, fragte sie dann.

„Der bescheuerte Spitzname, den ich Jim verdanke“, erklärte Leonard seiner Mutter. „Ist eine lange Geschichte.“

Jim machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, aber Leonard ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ma, ich habe Jim eingeladen, über die Ferien hier zu bleiben. Seine Mutter ist auf einer Mission für die Sternenflotte unterwegs und kann deshalb dieses Jahr nicht auf der Erde sein.“ Dass sie seit Jahren nie da war, wenn Jim sie brauchte, erwähnte er lieber nicht.

Eleanora nickte, konnte sich jedoch einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verkneifen. „Wir haben aus dem vierten Schlafzimmer allerdings einen kleinen Trainingsraum gemacht, Leonard.“

„Was? Wann? Und wieso weiß ich davon nichts?“

„Es schien nicht wichtig, da es weder für dich noch für Joanna von Relevanz war. Das vierte Zimmer stand ewig leer. Und wir fanden die Idee gut.“

„Sich fit zu halten ist auf jeden Fall eine gute Idee, nicht wahr, Bones? Als Arzt findest du das doch auch gut.“

„Ja, schon“, sagte Bones zerknirscht. „Aber …“ Er sah mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung zu Jim.

„Ich kann Ihnen höchstens die Couch anbieten“, sagte Eleanora an Jim gewandt.

Jim lächelte. „Couch klingt super. Ich schlafe bei Bones auch dauernd auf der Couch.“

„Ich dachte, ihr wohnt zusammen.“ Eleanora sah ihren Sohn fragend an.

„Nein, Ma. Ich wohne im Mediziner Block. Jim ist bei den Drittsemestern untergebracht. Er verirrt sich nur gerne in mein Quartier, weil er dort besondere Pflege bekommt, die er manchmal braucht.“

„Äh, danke, Bones.“ Jim zog die Stirn kraus. WAS erzählte Bones seinen Eltern und Joanna eigentlich über ihn? „So oft ist das gar nicht“, verteidigte er sich.

„Ich nahm an, Sie wohnen mit Leonard zusammen“, erwiderte Eleanora und schmunzelte leicht.

„Also doch oft“, fügte Leonard hinzu und klopfte Jim freundschaftlich auf den Oberarm, woraufhin dieser schmollte und sich geschlagen gab.

„Sie sind jedenfalls herzlich willkommen zu bleiben“, sagte Bones’ Mutter dann zu Jim und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Leonard, dein Vater will in einer Stunde aufbrechen.“

„Kein Problem, Ma. Wir haben schon gefrühstückt. Ich geh dann eben duschen.“ Dann sah er Jim an, der etwas hilflos wirkend neben ihm stand. „Du kannst dich auch frisch machen, Jim.“

„Wo geht ihr nachher hin?“

Natürlich. Woher sollte Jim das auch wissen? „Einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen. Das ist Tradition bei uns. Du kannst uns gern begleiten. Wir treffen uns dann später mit meiner Ma und Joanna auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt.“

„So was gibt es bei euch?“, fragte Jim etwas erstaunt.

„Selbstverständlich, Jim.“

„Leonard, du kannst ja unser Bad benutzen und Jim deins“, schlug Eleanora vor und goss sich Kaffee ein, ehe sie sich an den Tisch setzte.

„Gute Idee, Ma.“ Er legte Jim leicht die Hand auf den Rücken. „Dann komm, ich zeig dir, wo mein Schlafzimmer ist.“

Bones’ Hand berührte ihn nur ganz leicht, dennoch kribbelte es seltsam an Jims Rücken. Bones hatte ihn schon so oft angefasst – meist aus medizinischen Gründen, er war kein allzu großer Freund von Körperkontakt, wie Jim schon sehr früh hatte feststellen müssen – aber dieses Kribbeln hatte Jim nie zuvor verspürt, und es irritierte ihn für einen Moment. Dennoch folgte er Bones bereitwillig ins obere Stockwerk und starrte immer noch etwas durcheinander den Rücken seines Freundes an, als dieser voraus ging. Unabsichtlich rutschte Jims Blick etwas tiefer und er stolperte, als sein Blick auf Bones’ Hintern fiel.

„Was treibst du?“, fragte Leonard, als er das Poltern hörte, sich zu Jim herumdrehte und ihm, den Ellbogen greifend, wieder auf half.

Jim konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Bones warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

An der Wand, die Treppe entlang, hingen unzählige gerahmte Fotos. Und als Jim genauer hinsah – vor allem um Bones’ Blick auszuweichen – entdeckte er Kinder- und Jugendbilder von Bones, die sofort ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberten. „Du hattest langes Haar?“, fragte Jim amüsiert und hatte dabei ein ganz bestimmtes Bild im Auge.

„Erinnere mich nicht daran. Ich hab meine Mutter sicher schon hundertmal gebeten diese furchtbaren Bilder wegzuwerfen, aber sie weigert sich standhaft.“

„Kann ich verstehen“, sagte Jim, meinte damit allerdings die Entscheidung Eleanoras, nicht Bones’ Wunsch. „Wie alt warst du auf diesem hier?“ Er deutete auf ein Bild, auf dem Bones ein hellblaues Jeanshemd und einen Dreitagesbart trug, das halblange Haar reichte fast auf seine Schultern.

Bones’ zuckte die Achseln. „Anfang oder Mitte zwanzig, würde ich sagen. Weiß nicht mehr so genau. Wieso?“

Jim lächelte nur und schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf. Bones sah umwerfend auf dem Foto aus und er wünschte sich ein bisschen, ihn schon damals gekannt zu haben. Als sein Blick weiter wanderte, entdeckte er ein Foto auf dem Bones ein Baby im Arm hielt. Zweifellos handelte es sich dabei um Joanna. Widerwillig machte Bones ihm Platz, so dass er die Fotos etwas genauer betrachten konnte. Bones lächelte das Baby in seinen Armen verträumt an. „So glücklich hab ich dich nie zuvor gesehen“, sagte Jim fast ein wenig ehrfürchtig und zeigte auf das Bild.

Leonard nickte leicht und verzog etwas den Mund. „Sie ist das Beste, was mir je im Leben passiert ist. Sie kam ganz ungeplant und hat mein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt.“ Erneut erinnerte er sich an den Tag, als er seine kleine Jojo das erste Mal gesehen und gehalten hatte. „Ich war mit meinem Studium noch nicht ganz fertig, sonst hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich selbst entbunden“, erklärte er Jim. „Aber ich war bei der Geburt dabei und muss gestehen, dass ich Jocelyn für die ersten Minuten vergessen hatte, als ich Joanna in den Armen hielt. Ich habe nie zuvor so viel für einen Menschen empfunden und ich glaube, dass Jocelyn das gemerkt hat. Nachdem Jojo auf der Welt war, war Jocelyn für mich zweitrangig.“

„Ungewöhnlich. Nach meiner Erfahrung sind es eher die Mütter, die eine so tiefe Beziehung zu ihren Kindern entwickeln. Immerhin tragen sie die Babys aus, stillen und versorgen sie.“

Der Hauch eines wehmütigen Lächelns huschte über Leonards Züge. „Jocelyn war keine typische Mutter. Sie wollte nie Kinder haben. Vermutlich klappte es deshalb mit dem Stillen nicht. Zudem war sie ständig eifersüchtig auf Joanna.“

„Auf ihre Tochter?“, kam es ungläubig von Jim.

„Das war zum Teil meine Schuld. Ich war wie verzaubert von Joanna.“ Leonard schwieg einen Moment und fügte dann sanft hinzu: „Ich bin es noch.“

Jim sah an Bones eine Seite, die ihm vollkommen neu war. Dieser chronisch schlecht gelaunte Mann hatte doch tatsächlich ein absolutes Herz aus Gold. Und Jim hatte so ein Gefühl, dass er in diesen Ferien noch sehr viel mehr über Bones lernen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, das auf der linken Seite direkt an Joannas angrenzte. „Die Tür kannst du abschließen“, erklärte er und deutete nach links. „Jojo neigt dazu ohne anzuklopfen in mein Zimmer zu kommen.“ Was ihm im Grunde egal war, da in seinem Schlafzimmer nahezu nie etwas geschah, das sein Kind nicht sehen sollte. Aber Jim würde eine gewisse Privatsphäre sicher vorziehen. „Hier rechts“, Leonard ging zu der Tür auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Schlafzimmers, „ist das Bad.“

Jim stand reglos in der Mitte des großen Schlafzimmers und sah sich um. Das große Mahagoniholzbett im klassischen Design stand direkt unter dem Fenster, im Zentrum des Raums. An der Wand zu Joannas Zimmer stand ein Kleiderschrank aus dem selbem dunklen Holz. Und neben der Tür zum Badezimmer stand die passende Kommode, über der ein Spiegel hing, welcher von gerahmten Bildern gesäumt war. Flankiert wurde die Kommode von zwei relativ schmalen, aber hohen Bücherregalen, die gut gefüllt waren.

„Wow, schickes Zimmer.“ Es war überaus ordentlich, wie Jim es von Bones gewohnt war. Alles hatte seinen festen Platz.

„Ja, es ist gemütlich.“

„Das Bett ist riesig“, sagte Jim und setzte sich darauf und hopste leicht, um die Matratze zu testen.

Leonard hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das Bett hatte in der Vergangenheit für zwei Leute ausreichen müssen, erinnerte er sich. Seine Eltern hatten das Zimmer neu möbliert, nachdem er Jocelyn geheiratet hatte. Für einen Moment dachte Leonard daran, dass Jim hier bei ihm schlafen könnte. Platz genug war auf jeden Fall. Aber Jim war ein Freund, ein männlicher Freund. Und er wusste, dass seine Eltern es nicht gut heißen würden, wenn zwei Männer sich ein Bett teilten. Freunde hin oder her. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie etwas altmodisch.

„Ja“, sagte Leonard daher nur. Er wollte Jocelyn nicht erwähnen. Er versuchte sie endgültig aus seinem Leben zu verbannen und damit auch sämtliche Erinnerungen, die er mit ihr verband; aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit für neue Möbel, vor allem für ein schmaleres Bett. Es ärgerte ihn, dass Jocelyn immer noch präsent war, selbst nachdem im Haus sämtliche Bilder verschwunden waren, die sie gezeigt hatten.

Jim erlaubte sich einen Moment nach hinten zu fallen und sich von der federnden Matratze auffangen zu lassen. Als er kopfüber das Fenster im Blick hatte, sah er dort die Kerze stehen, die er bei seiner Ankunft bemerkt hatte. „Ich hatte mich gestern gefragt, ob das Zimmer mit der Kerze deins ist.“

Leonard zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Ich dachte, ich stell sie für dich auf, damit du sicher hierher findest. Und falls du mich hättest wecken wollen, was okay gewesen wäre“, erklärte er, ging um das Bett herum und nahm die Kerze von der Fensterbank. „Aber du wolltest lieber draußen erfrieren.“

„Gar nicht wahr.“ Jim setzte sich wieder auf und stemmte sich vom Bett hoch.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt beeilen. Mein Vater hat den Tag vermutlich perfekt durchgeplant. Also versuch nicht zu trödeln, Jim.“ Noch während er sprach, öffnete Leonard seinen Schrank, nahm Jeans und Pulli heraus, ging zur Kommode für die Unterwäsche und stand dann mit dem Bündel in der offenen Tür. „Falls du was zum Anziehen brauchst, bedien dich.“

„Ich hab Wechselwäsche mit“, sagte Jim und dachte an seine kleine Tasche. Wo hatte er sie nur hingestellt?

Bones nickte nur und zog dann die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinter sich zu. Jim stand noch einen unbeholfenen Moment lang mitten im Raum, ehe er die Tür wieder öffnete, um sich auf die Suche nach seiner Tasche zu machen.

***

Sein Haar war noch feucht, als Jim die Treppen herunter eilte und mit etwas zu viel Schwung vor Leonard und dessen Vater zum Stehen kam. Er musste sich am Treppengeländer festhalten, um nicht in Leonard zu krachen.

„Sorry“, entschuldigte er sich. An Bones’ vorwurfsvollem Gesicht konnte er sehen, dass er etwas spät dran war. „Hab meine Tasche nicht gleich gefunden.“

Bones’ Vater nickte lediglich, die Entschuldigung akzeptierend und reichte ihm die Hand. „Jim, nicht wahr?“

Jim nahm die Hand und drückte sie fest. „Ja, Sir, Mr. McCoy.“

David lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „David ist in Ordnung, Junge.“ Offenbar war es Jim gewohnt in Habachtstellung zu stehen, wie er es die vergangenen Jahre an der Akademie gelernt hatte, überlegte der ältere Mann. Allerdings waren sie hier nicht beim Militär und David fühlte sich mit diesem Maß an Höflichkeit unwohl. Der Junge sah aus, als bekäme er jeden Moment einen Krampf, so kerzengerade stand er da.

Jim sah etwas erstaunt von David zu Bones und wieder zu David, ehe er nickte und die Anspannung aus seinem Körper fließen ließ.

„Jetzt aber los, sonst sind die guten Bäume alle weg“, sagte Leonard und öffnete die Haustür. Sofort drang eisiger Wind ins Haus und veranlasste Leonard den hellblauen Schal um seinen Hals etwas enger zu binden und den Reißverschluss der dicken Jacke bis zum Anschlag hochzuziehen.

Jim verließ als Letzter das Haus und zog die Tür zu, die Lederjacke streifte er sich im Gehen über. „Und ich dachte immer im Süden sei es mild um diese Jahreszeit.“

„Ich hab dir gesagt, dass es in diesem Jahr ungewöhnlich kalt ist“, erwiderte Leonard und folgte seinem Vater zu dessen Wagen in der Auffahrt, wandte sich jedoch immer wieder zu Jim um. „Hast du keine Winterkleidung, Mann?“

„Ich dachte du übertreibst mal wieder maßlos. Außerdem ist die Jacke warm genug“, sagte Jim und strich über das abgetragene Leder. Die Jacke hatte einmal seinem Vater gehört, und Jim trug sie, seit er groß genug dafür geworden war. Es war eins der wenigen Erinnerungsstücke, das er Frank hatte entwenden können, ehe er die Farm endgültig verlassen hatte.

„Du hast keinen Schal, keine Handschuhe und keine verdammten Winterstiefel, Jim. Wir sind ein paar Stunden unterwegs. Ich hatte dir doch gesagt, du kannst dich an meinem Schrank bedienen.“

„Was ist Ihr Schwerpunkt, an der Akademie, Jim?“, fragte David plötzlich und unterbrach das Gespräch der jüngeren Männer. Sie hatten den Wagen erreicht und stiegen ein. Leonard setzte sich auf den Beifahrersitz, während Jim auf der Rückbank direkt hinter ihm platz nahm.

„Ich strebe eine Kommandolaufbahn an“, erwiderte Jim selbstsicher und mit einem gewissen Maß an Stolz in der Stimme.

„Das ist sehr viel Verantwortung, Junge“, sagte David.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, entgegnete Jim. Allerdings hatte er ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass Bones’ Vater ihm nicht zutraute ein Raumschiff zu befehligen. So kam ihm der direkte Hinweis auf das Maß an Verantwortung zumindest vor. Es verwunderte Jim ein wenig, dass Bones gar nichts dazu sagte.

„Ihre Eltern müssen stolz auf Sie sein.“ David sah in den Rückspiegel und nahm flüchtig Blickkontakt mit Jim auf.

Dieser presste nur bedrückt die Lippen aufeinander.

„Jims Vater ist am Tag seiner Geburt gestorben, Pa“, erklärte Bones. „Ich dachte, ich hätte das mal erwähnt.“

„Ah ja, richtig.“ David sah erneut in den Rückspiegel. „Das tut mir leid, Jim.“

„Schon okay“, erwiderte Jim, sah von der Reflektion von Davids Augen im Rückspiegel zu Bones, der ihm über die Schulter einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwarf, und blickte schließlich aus dem Fenster.

Offenbar hatte er einen wunden Punkt bei Jim getroffen, stellte David fest, und der vorwurfsvolle Blick, den Leonard ihm zuwarf, bestätigte seine Vermutung. Daher beschloss er das Thema fallen zu lassen. Sicher hatte sein Sohn gute Gründe gehabt den Jungen hierher einzuladen.

Sie fuhren etwa zwanzig Minuten in absoluter Stille, ehe sie einen Platz etwas außerhalb der Stadt erreichten, auf dem Tannenbäume jeder Art verkauft wurden. Es war lange her, das Jim zuletzt einen Weihnachtsbaum besorgt hatte. Tatsächlich konnte er sich nur an ein einziges Weihnachten erinnern, an dem er ein paar Tage vor dem Fest mit seiner Mutter, Sam und Frank einen Baum ausgesucht hatte. Es war das Jahr gewesen, bevor seine Mutter auf ihre drei Jahres Mission gegangen war, und ehe Sam die Farm verlassen hatte. Es war das letzte Weihnachtsfest gewesen, das er im Kreis seiner Familie verbracht hatte.

„Was hältst du von dem?“, fragte Bones plötzlich, riss Jim aus seinen Erinnerungen und deutete auf eine Blautanne, auf die er sich praktisch schon mit seinem Vater geeinigt hatte.

Jim zuckte die Schultern. „Ist euer Baum, also eure Entscheidung“, erwiderte er gleichgültig. Was spielte es für eine Rolle, ob ihm der Baum zusagte?

„Pa, entschuldige uns einen Moment“, sagte Bones zu David. „Ich finde den übrigens sehr schön. Wir sollten ihn wirklich nehmen, ehe jemand anders ihn entdeckt.“ David nickte und hielt bereits nach einem Verkäufer Ausschau. Kaum, dass die beiden allein waren, verschränkte Bones die Arme vor der Brust. „Was ist los, Jim?“

„Nichts“, schüttelte dieser den Kopf.

„Sicher ist was. Spuck es aus.“ Jim hatte grundsätzlich zu allem eine Meinung und zögerte meist auch nicht sie mitzuteilen. Dass er plötzlich so ruhig war und fast schon teilnahmslos hinter ihm und seinem Vater her trottete, irritierte Leonard.

Jim pustete sich warme Luft in die eisigen Hände. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es so eine gute Idee war herzukommen. Ich komme mir wie ein Eindringling vor, Bones.“

„Das ist Blödsinn, Jim.“ Leonard zog die Stirn kraus und zog seine Handschuhe aus, ehe er Jims Hände in seine nahm, um sie zu wärmen. „Es tut mir leid, dass mein Vater das vorhin gesagt hat. Ich hätte ihn nochmals erinnern müssen, dass er deine Familie besser nicht erwähnt.“

Dass Bones ihm so ohne weiteres die Hände wärmte, hinterließ ein wohlig kribbelndes Gefühl in Jim. Es kam so selten vor, dass Bones ihn berührte, wenn er ihn nicht gerade wegen einer Behandlung anfassen musste, dass es jedes Mal etwas Besonderes war. „Aber das ist es ja, Bones. Du solltest das nicht tun müssen“, sagte er leise und blickte auf ihre beiden Hände hinab. Bones rieb sanft seine Daumen über Jims Handrücken „Ich sollte bei meiner Familie sein. Ich …“, er brach ab und wandte seinen Blick gänzlich von Bones ab. Er wollte kein Mitleid haben. Er war immer gut allein zurecht gekommen, was er seiner Mutter verdankte.

„Jim, hör mal, ich habe dich gerne hier bei mir. Und ich weiß, dass meine Eltern dich mögen werden, wenn sie dich erstmal so gut kennen wie ich. Meinem Vater ist Zuverlässigkeit sehr wichtig. Er hatte aber kein Recht, aufgrund deiner leichten Verspätung vorhin gleich darauf zu schließen, dass du nicht das Zeug zum Captain hast.“

Jim sah einen Moment lang schweigend in Bones haselnussfarbene Augen, dann steckte er die Hände in seine Jackentaschen, wo sie es kaum wärmer als an der Luft hatten. Er vermisste augenblicklich den Körperkontakt zu Bones und spielte für einen flüchtigen Moment mit dem Gedanken wieder Bones‘ Hände zu ergreifen. Allerdings zog Bones sich bereits seine Handschuhe wieder an. „Denkst du, dass ich es schaffe?“, fragte er dann und wich Bones‘ Blick erneut aus, als dieser ihn überrascht ansah.

„Dass du mich das überhaupt fragen musst, Jim.“

Unsicherheit schimmerte in Jims Blick, als er Bones wieder in die Augen sah. Er konnte gut damit leben, wenn alle anderen davon ausgingen, er würde versagen. Aber Bones’ Meinung über ihn war ihm wichtig, wichtiger vielleicht als er sich bislang bewusst gewesen war. Er wollte jedoch auch, dass Bones’ Familie ihn mochte.

Bones hatte Recht, mit dem was er sagte. Es war unsinnig, ihm eine solche Frage zu stellen. Er hatte ihm nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass er versagen würde. Er hatte Jim immer wieder den Kopf zurrecht gerückt und ihn kritisiert, aber auch immer hinter ihm gestanden und ihm den Rücken gestärkt. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe“, sagte Jim leise und presste die Lippen verlegen aufeinander. Sie fühlten sich spröde und halb taub von der Kälte an.

Ein kleines Seufzen entkam Leonard. Es machte ihm ein wenig Angst, dass er Jim so wichtig war. Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Jim dermaßen von ihm abhängig geworden war. Leonard hatte allerdings schon immer den Rückhalt seiner Eltern genossen und zusammen mit Joanna gleich drei Personen in seinem Leben, die ihn bedingungslos liebten und an ihn glaubten. Jim konnte nicht auf eine solche Familie zurückgreifen.

„Ich bereue es vielleicht irgendwann“, sagte Leonard und legte einen Arm um Jims Schultern, „aber ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich habe. Manchmal machst du mich wahnsinnig, aber du bist ein guter Kerl, und ich bin stolz darauf dein Freund zu sein.“

Für einen Moment war Jim versucht sich in Bones Armbeuge zu lehnen, aber er schaffte es zu widerstehen, nickte nur und ließ sich von Bones führen. Kaum, dass David in Sicht kam, nahm Bones jedoch rasch seinen Arm wieder runter, und Jim vermisste den Körperkontakt sofort.

Zu dritt gelang es ihnen zügig den Baum auf dem Dach des Wagens zu befestigen, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zum Weihnachtsmarkt machten. David ließ die Beiden schließlich wissen, wie der Plan des restlichen Tages aussah, aber Jim hörte nicht wirklich zu. Er betrachtete von der Rückbank aus nur Bones’ Konturen und lauschte seiner Stimme, die einen beinahe hypnotischen Effekt auf Jim hatte. Er blendete einfach alles andere aus.

***

„Daddy!“ Joanna kam fröhlich lächelnd auf ihn zu gesprungen. An ihrer weißen Wollmütze hüpfte ein Bommel aufgeregt hin und her. Schwungvoll hopste sie ihrem Vater in die Arme und drückte ihn. „Grandma will mir keine Zuckerwatte kaufen“, beschwerte sie sich dann flüsternd.

Leonard warf seiner Mutter einen fast schon dankbaren Blick zu. Er sah es absolut nicht gerne, wenn Joanna sich von Dingen ernährte, die dermaßen ungesund waren, und seine Mutter war derselben Ansicht. „Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem kandierten Apfel oder Maronen?“, fragte Leonard sie leise. „Zuckerwatte ist so ungesund, Jojo.“

Eleanora gab ihrem Mann einen kleinen Begrüßungskuss. Und Jim versuchte dezent seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Bones und Joanna zu richten, auch wenn er das Ehepaar ausgesprochen entzückend fand.

Der Weihnachtsmarkt war riesig. Von allen Seiten wurden Weihnachtslieder gespielt, Leute sangen und unterhielten sich lautstark, manche lachten auch ausgelassen. Der Geräuschpegel war immens. Außerdem duftete es nach allen möglichen Leckereien, und Jim wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass er schon wieder fürchterlichen Hunger hatte.

„Von Maronen wird mir schlecht“, klagte Joanna.

„Ein kandierter Apfel hat auch eine Zuckerschicht, Bones. Lass sie doch eine Zuckerwatte essen. Von einer wird sie schon keine schlechten Zähne bekommen“, sagte Jim, der das Gespräch zwischen Vater und Tochter mitbekommen hatte, und zwinkerte dem Mädchen zu.

„Hätte mir denken können, dass du dich auf ihre Seite schlägst“, grummelte Leonard, setzte Joanna ab und warf Jim neben sich einen mürrischen Blick zu.

Bones’ Eltern nahmen einander bei der Hand. Jim musste bei dem Anblick lächeln. „Wir sind mal dort hinten bei den Gewürzständen, Leonard“, sagte Eleanora und deutete in westliche Richtung. „Wir treffen uns dann wie üblich hinten bei dem großen Engel.“

„Gut. Wir machen mal eine Runde und schauen uns um“, erwiderte er nickend.

Damit setzte sich das Ehepaar ab.

„Deine Eltern sind bezaubernd. Wie lange sind sie schon verheiratet?“, wollte Jim wissen und sah Bones an, der Joannas Hand ergriff und sich unter die Leute mischte.

Sie mussten sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnen, und Jim schnappte sich rasch Joannas andere Hand, damit sie eine Kette bildeten und einander nicht verlieren würden.

„Etwas über dreißig Jahre, glaub ich“, rief Leonard über seine Schulter, „Ich müsste sie selbst fragen.“

„Bekomm ich jetzt eine Zuckerwatte?“, fragte Joanna und zupfte am Arm ihres Vaters. „Bitte.“ Sie setzte ihren schönsten Bettelblick auf, und Leonard hob daraufhin nur kritisch die Augenbraue.

„Jaaa, bitte“, feixte Jim und ahmte Joannas Blick nach, woraufhin Bones die Augen rollte und sich geschlagen gab.

„Sie ist ein Kind, Jim. Was ist deine Entschuldigung?“

„Ich bin nie erwachsen geworden?“, meinte Jim grinsend.

Leonard lachte leise. „Ja, kein Witz.“

Sie kamen an unzähligen Ständen vorbei, die Kerzen, Krippen, Backformen und haufenweise verschiedene Gerichte und Getränke verkauften. Und endlich fanden sie einen Stand, der auch Süßwaren anbot. Bones kaufte sowohl für Joanna als auch für Jim eine Zuckerwatte, und beide strahlten ihn an, als wäre er der Held des Tages.

Joanna hatte ihre Zuckerwatte erst zur Hälfte gegessen, als Jim seine längst verputzt hatte. Leonard bemerkte, dass Jim sich den Magen rieb und dabei allerdings nicht sehr glücklich aussah. „Alles okay?“

„Ich glaub, ich hätte erst was Richtiges essen sollen. Mir ist irgendwie schlecht.“

„Soll ich es sagen, Jim?“

Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke.“

„Musst du gleich spucken?“, fragte Joanna besorgt und nahm Sicherheitsabstand zu Jim ein.

Der schüttelte erneut den Kopf und sah daraufhin lächelnd zu Bones. „Sicher gibt es hier irgendwo Tee. Ich muss nur meinen Magen beruhigen und dann vielleicht was Anständiges essen.“

„Onkel Jim ist schlimmer als du, wenn es um Süßigkeiten geht“, erklärte Leonard seiner Tochter, „aber er hört nie auf mich.“

Das Mädchen sah Jim noch einen kurzen Moment voller Mitgefühl an, ehe sie ihrem Vater die Süßigkeit hinhielt und meinte: „Ich schaffe meine nicht. Isst du sie auf?“

„Wirf sie weg, Jojo. Du weißt, dass mir Süßigkeiten nicht besonders schmecken.“

Joanna zuckte die Schultern, überlegte ob sie sie Jim anbieten sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber gleich wieder, da ihm ohnehin schon schlecht war, und suchte die Umgebung nach einem Mülleimer ab. Dann flitzte sie davon, um die Zuckerwatte loszuwerden.

„Ich glaube etwas weiter hinten sind wir vorhin an einem Teestand vorbei gekommen, Jim“, sagte Leonard und betrachtete seinen Freund. „Der Tee wird dich auch etwas aufwärmen.“

„Mir ist nicht kalt“, sagte Jim und wusste gleichzeitig, dass Bones ihm den Schwindel nicht abkaufen würde. Allerdings würde er nie zugeben, dass Bones mal wieder Recht hatte, und er sich im wahrsten Sinn den Hintern abfror.

„Weil dir warm ist, hast du blaue Lippen und knallrote Ohren. Schon klar, Jim.“ Joanna kam zurück und Leonard nahm sie erneut bei der Hand, ehe er versuchte den Teestand wieder zu finden.

***

Nach einer Stunde hatten sie sich von einem Ende des Weihnachtsmarkts zum anderen durchgekämpft. Joanna jammerte bereits, dass sie keine Lust mehr habe. Jim konnte sie verstehen. Jedes zweite Mal, wenn sie etwas wollte, verweigerte Bones es ihr. Jim fand, dass er ein relativ strenger Vater war, aber es verwunderte ihn nicht wirklich. Immerhin war Bones ihm gegenüber auch streng und manchmal recht hart, ohne es wirklich böse zu meinen.

Jim schlug schließlich vor, allein mit Joanna weiterzugehen, damit Bones Gelegenheit fand ihr ein Geschenk zu besorgen. Außerdem wollte er die Zeit nutzen, um sich mit Joanna anzufreunden. Es überraschte ihn allerdings ein wenig, wie selbstverständlich Bones ihm seine kleine Tochter anvertraute. Meist gab ihm Bones das Gefühl selbst noch ein Kind zu sein, das Aufsicht benötigte.

„Hey, hast du Lust Schlittschuh zu laufen? Da hinten ist eine Eisbahn“, sagte Jim, nahm Joanna auf die Arme und zeigte über die Menge hinweg in eine Richtung.

„Oh ja“, strahlte sie. „Du bist viel netter als Clay.“

„Ah ja? Wer ist Clay?“ Jim setzte Joanna wieder runter und nahm ihre kleine behandschuhte Hand in seine. Bones hatte ihm gegenüber nie jemanden mit diesem Namen erwähnt.

Sie sah zu ihm auf und seufzte. „Der neue Mann meiner Mama.“

Wieso hatte Bones nie gesagt, dass Jocelyn erneut geheiratet hatte? „Du scheinst ihn nicht zu mögen.“

„Er mag mich auch nicht“, sagte Joanna schlicht und zuckte die kleinen Schultern, gleichzeitig verstärkte sie den Griff um Jims Hand.

„Wieso denkst du das?“ Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass jemand dieses kleine Mädchen nicht mochte. Natürlich kannte er sie noch nicht lange und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie auch anstrengend sein konnte – immerhin war sie Bones’ Tochter – aber Jim fand sie bislang überaus liebenswert.

„Er spielt nie mit mir, sagt dauernd nein und er wird schnell wütend.“

Jim blieb alarmiert stehen und ging vor Joanna in die Knie, damit er auf ihrer Augenhöhe war. „Tut er dir weh?“

Sie schaute weg.

„Joanna? Hat dir dieser Mann wehgetan?“, fragte Jim eindringlich. Er wusste, wie es war, einen solchen Stiefvater zu haben. Er selbst hatte unzählige Male Prügel von Frank bezogen, bis er alt und stark genug gewesen war, sich dagegen zu wehren. Allerdings wusste Jim auch, dass er Frank oftmals dazu provoziert hatte. „Sieh mich bitte an, Jojo“, bat Jim sanft und nahm ihre beiden Hände in seine.

„Nur einmal. Ich war ungezogen und er hat mir den Po versohlt“, gestand sie leise. „Es war meine Schuld.“

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. Und selbst wenn … sie war doch nur ein kleines Mädchen. Wie konnte sich ein erwachsener Mensch derart reizen lassen? Jetzt da er selbst erwachsen war, konnte Jim dafür kein Verständnis aufbringen. „Hast du deinem Dad davon erzählt?“

Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf und sah Jim panisch an. „Du darfst es ihm nicht sagen. Dann lässt er mich nicht mehr zu ihr. Und es war ja nur dieses eine Mal.“ Joanna meinte ihre Mutter, vermutete Jim. Und erneut konnte er verstehen, was in dem Mädchen vorging. „Du musst es versprechen“, verlangte sie und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

Jim sah ihr in die Augen. Sie war nahe dran zu weinen, und er schloss sie in die Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend den Rücken. „Okay, ich sage ihm nichts“, sagte er dann, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er dieses Versprechen würde halten können.

Um Joannas Willen bemühte sich Jim diese unangenehme Unterhaltung vorerst zu vergessen. Sie ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm die Schlittschuhe anziehen. Und auch wenn sie anfangs unsicher auf dem Eis war, lernte sie schnell. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte er sie soweit, dass sie lachend mit ihm über die Eisfläche glitt.

***

Leonard warf Jim einen unzufriedenen Blick zu, als er die Tüten voller Lebkuchen, gebrannter Mandeln und das wuschelige Plüschtier in Joannas Armen sah.

„Schau mal, was Jim mir alles gekauft hat, Daddy!“, strahlte Joanna fröhlich und drückte Bones die gesamte Ladung in die ohnehin vollen Hände, ehe sie wieder Jims Hand ergriff.

Leonards kleine Einkaufstour war ausgesprochen erfolgreich verlaufen. Er hatte sogar etwas für Jim gefunden. „Ich sehe es“, nickte er und sah von seiner Tochter zu Jim. „Ihr scheint euch ja bestens zu verstehen.“ Einen winzigen, fast unbedeutenden Moment lang war er eifersüchtig auf Jim, weil Joanna lieber bei ihm an der Hand blieb. Aber dann schüttelte er dieses Gefühl ab und freute sich, dass die beiden sich so prächtig verstanden.

Jim nickte und Joanna plapperte fröhlich weiter. „Jim war sogar mit mir Eislaufen und er hat mir einen Tribble geschossen. Jeder Schuss ein Treffer. Jim ist toll!“, schwärmte sie und knuddelte Jim.

Bones kam gar nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, und Jims Wangen begannen trotz der Kälte vor Verlegenheit zu glühen. So viel überschwängliches Lob hatte er seiner Ansicht nach zwar nicht verdient, aber er war einfach nur froh, dass Joanna ihn so sehr mochte. Sie war Bones’ Tochter, und schon allein deshalb war es Jim wichtig, sich mit ihr zu verstehen. „Da drüben sind Grandma und Grandpa!“, rief Joanna plötzlich aus und ließ Jims Hand los, um zu ihnen zu laufen.

„Du bist ein Magnet für Frauen jeden Alters“, sagte Leonard kopfschüttelnd zu Jim und drückte ihm Joannas Geschenke in die Hände. „Du kannst das für sie tragen. Ich bin Arzt, kein Packesel.“

Jim nahm die Sachen schmunzelnd entgegen und versuchte möglichst unschuldig auszusehen. „Sie ist ein fantastisches Kind, Bones.“

Leonard nickte und sah seinen Freund einen langen Moment an. Jim deutete in Joannas Richtung und wollte sich bereits auf den Weg machen, ihr zu folgen, als Leonard ihn sanft am Arm festhielt. „Sekunde, Jim.“ Er nickte zu einem Stand, ihnen gegenüber, wo alle möglichen Textilien verkauft wurden. „Komm mal mit.“ Jim folgte seinem Freund mit fragendem Blick. „Such dir einen aus“, meinte Leonard dann und deutete auf die angebotene Ware.

„Wieso?“ Jim beäugte die vielen, bunten Schals kritisch, auf die Bones deutete. „Ich trage keinen Schal. Das passt nicht zu mir.“ Er fand, dass Schals nur etwas für Frauen waren. Er hatte seit seiner Kindheit keinen Schal mehr getragen.

„Wer behauptet das?“, fragte Leonard grollend und zupfte einen marineblauen Schal von der Halterung. „Der würde dir stehen. Er betont deine Augen.“ Und noch ehe Jim etwas erwidern konnte – würde ihm nicht ohnehin plötzlich ein Kloß im Hals stecken, als Leonard ihm behutsam den Schal um den Hals wickelte – bezahlte dieser auch schon. „Der steht dir sogar ausgezeichnet.“

Jim musste sich eingestehen, dass der weiche Stoff sich erstaunlich flauschig anfühlte, und dass ihm gleich ein wenig wärmer wurde. Nichtsdestotrotz sah er Bones ob dieser kleinen Geste erstaunt an, und einmal mehr an diesem Nachmittag schoss ihm das Blut ins Gesicht.

„Du wirst krank“, sagte Leonard dann einigermaßen besorgt und musterte Jim. „Deine Augen sind schon glasig.“ Damit zog er seine Lederhandschuhe aus und streifte sie Jim über die eisigen Finger, bevor dieser sich beschweren konnte. Mit der rechten Hand, die angenehm warm und noch dazu erstaunlich behutsam war, befühlte er Jims Stirn. „Du bist ganz fiebrig.“

Jim wurde plötzlich schwindelig. Er konnte nur dümmlich lächeln.

„Wenn wir zuhause sind, nimmst du ein warmes Bad, Jim.“

„Ich werde nicht krank“, behauptete Jim und blickte auf seine Hände hinab, die sich in Bones’ vorgewärmten Handschuhen schon viel besser anfühlten. Die Handschuhe waren ihm allerdings ein wenig zu groß. Bones hatte deutlich längere Finger als er.

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Aber wir müssen dich dringend wieder aufwärmen“, brummte Leonard und winkte seinen Eltern, die etwas abseits der Stände mit Joanna auf sie warteten.

Joanna hatte Jim schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Besonders nachdem er ihr ein Plüschtier geschossen hatte, das sogar wie ein Tribble klang, wenn man es drückte. Sie nahm ihn wieder bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter ihrem Großvater her, während sich Eleanora bei ihrem Sohn einhakte und leicht mit ihm zurückfallen ließ.

Joanna und Jim rannten plötzlich los. Offenbar machten sie ein Wettlaufen zum Wagen. Leonard sah ihnen lächelnd hinterher. Er fühlte sich richtig schuldig, weil er es den Beiden nicht schon eher ermöglicht hatte sich kennen zu lernen.

„Was für ein Verhältnis hast du zu Jim?“, fragte Eleanora ihren Sohn so unvermittelt, dass ihm das Lächeln mit einem Schlag entglitt und Verwirrung platz machte. Sie hätte ihm ebenso gut eine Ladung Schnee in den Nacken werfen können und damit den gleichen Effekt erzielt.

„Was meinst du, Ma?“ Tiefe Falten furchten seine Stirn, als er im Gehen seitlich zu seiner Mutter hinabblickte, die ein ganzes Stück kleiner war als er.

„Ich hab gesehen, wie er dich ansieht, Leonard“, sagte sie sanft.

Leonard blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und sah seine Mutter ernst an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst.“ Und das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Jim hatte ihn vollkommen normal angesehen. Nun ja, sein Blick war etwas glasig gewesen, aber Jim bekam ganz offensichtlich eine Erkältung, die Leonard auf seine andauernde Unterkühlung zurückführte.

„Dir ist nicht aufgefallen, wie er dich angesehen hat, als du ihm eben den Schal umgebunden und deine Handschuhe angezogen hast?“, fragte sie mit gespielter Gelassenheit.

Wie von allein wich sein Blick dem Eleanoras aus und suchte Jim, der sich längst weit von ihnen entfernt hatte und Joanna im Kreis wirbelte. Auch aus der großen Entfernung konnte Leonard das fröhliche Lachen seiner Tochter hören, aber sein Gesicht blieb ernst, wenngleich ihm innerlich bei dem Anblick warm ums Herz wurde. „Unsere Beziehung ist rein platonisch“, sagte er dann, bekam aber im selben Augenblick Zweifel an seinen Worten und versuchte sich Jims Gesichtsausdruck von eben wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Dann verwarf er diesen Gedanken jedoch genauso schnell, wie die Eifersucht vorhin.

Eleanora presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihm darüber sprechen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er das auch so empfindet.“

„Das bildest du dir ein, Ma“, beharrte er. Eleanora tätschelte seine Wange, nickte leicht und schloss dann zu ihrem Gatten auf. Leonard stand noch einen Augenblick reglos da und joggte dann los, um sie wieder einzuholen. Er zog es jedoch vor das Thema nicht nochmals anzusprechen. Offenbar hatte seine Mutter zu viele Kitschromane gelesen. Dass Jim mehr in ihm sah als einen Freund, war einfach absurd. Jim war ein Frauenmagnet. Was sollte Jim ausgerechnet in einem verbitterten alten Mann sehen? Nein. Nein, das war einfach zu surreal, um auch nur entfernt wahr sein zu können.

Jim stand ein wenig ratlos vor dem Familienwagen. „Passen wir da alle rein?“, wollte er wissen und sprach damit vordergründig David an.

Dieser nickte und sagte: „Es wird vielleicht etwas eng werden, aber es müsste gehen. Jim, Sie sollten sich vielleicht hinter mich setzen. Joanna darf in die Mitte.“

„Ma, hast du hinter mir Platz?“, fragte Leonard und öffnete seiner Mutter die Tür.

„Wird schon gehen. Ich mach mich klein“, zwinkerte sie. Da sie relativ kurze Beine hatte, wurde sie ständig auf den Rücksitz verfrachtet, wenn Leonard zuhause war. Sie hatte sich längst daran gewöhnt.

Jim zwängte sich auf den Rücksitz, nachdem Joanna sich auf dem Mittelsitz angeschnallt hatte, und versuchte Bones’ Blick auszuweichen. Er kannte den Blick, mit dem Bones ihn plötzlich musterte. Es war dieser ‚du hast was ausgefressen und ich zieh dir die Ohren lang’ Blick - dabei war Jim sich diesmal absolut keiner Schuld bewusst. Hätte er den Wettlauf mit Joanna eventuell nicht machen dürfen? War Bones ihm immer noch wegen der paar Süßigkeiten böse, die er Joanna gekauft hatte?

Das Gefährt rollte langsam los, nachdem auch Eleanora endlich genug Platz gefunden hatte. „Was für ein schöner Nachmittag“, sagte sie und seufzte zufrieden. Sie war sich der Tatsache jedoch bewusst, dass sie daheim erstmal in die Küche durfte, um das Abendessen vorzubereiten, während die Männer, wie in jedem Jahr, den Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer aufstellten.

„Spielst du Papier, Schere, Stein mit mir?“

Jim hörte Joannas Frage nicht gleich. Er war in Gedanken immer noch damit beschäftigt zu ermitteln, was er wohl ausgefressen hatte, um diesen Blick von Bones verdient zu haben.

„Jim?“ Joanna rüttelte ihn sanft am Bein.

„Ich spiele mit dir“, antwortete ihre Großmutter und lächelte das Mädchen warmherzig an.

Joanna verzog den Mund. „Jim?“

„Hm?“ Er wandte sich geistesabwesend an Joanna. „Tschuldige, ich glaub ich bin müde. Was möchtest du wissen, Süße?“

„Ob du mit mir spielst?“

„Deine Grandma hat doch schon gesagt, dass sie mit dir spielen will“, wandte sich Bones etwas ungeduldig an Joanna und drehte sich in seinem Sitz zu ihr herum, so gut es ging. Joannas Fixierung auf Jim begann Leonard nun doch etwas mehr zu ärgern als er bereit war sich einzugestehen.

Joanna wollte aber viel lieber mit Jim spielen. Immerhin sah sie ihre Großmutter jeden Tag und konnte immer mit ihr spielen. Jim war wie ein neues Spielzeug, das sie nicht mehr weglegen wollte.

„Wir können ja auch zu dritt spielen“, schlug Eleanora diplomatisch vor und legte ganz nebenbei ihrem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Joanna nickte zum Einverständnis. Der Vorschlag war akzeptabel. Jim nickte ebenfalls, auch wenn er immer noch nicht genau wusste, worum es ging. Das führte auch dazu, dass er die erste Runde verlor, danach gelang es ihm aber zumindest hin und wieder eine Runde zu gewinnen.


	4. Chapter 4

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Ma’am?“, fragte Jim und trat zu Eleanora an die Arbeitsplatte inmitten der großen Küche. Um das Bad war er vorerst herumgekommen. Bones hatte es offensichtlich vergessen, und Jim war dankbar dafür. Er duschte viel lieber. „Ich fürchte, dass ich den Beiden nur im Weg bin.“

Die Frau nickte. „Ich habe vor Jahren aufgegeben ihnen dabei zu helfen den Baum aufzustellen. Irgendwie haben sie eine Technik entwickelt, die nicht mehr als vier Hände erlaubt.“ Sie schenkte Jim ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und reichte ihm ein Küchenmesser, das so groß war, dass es aus Jims Sicht beinahe als kleines Schwert durchging. „Sie können die Tomaten für den Salat achteln.“

„Klingt einfach“, sagte Jim und wusch die Tomaten zunächst, die Eleanora ihm reichte. „Bones hat erzählt, dass Sie eine sehr gute Köchin sind.“

„Leonard“, sagte sie und betonte den Namen besonders, „ist ein Schmeichler. Ich koche gerne, ja. Aber er übertreibt es manchmal mit den Lobeshymnen auf mich.“

Bones ein Schmeichler? Jim musste sich ein Glucksen verkneifen. Bones war sicher vieles, aber selten charmant. Wenn er es recht bedachte, hatte er noch nie erlebt, dass Bones zu irgendwem freundlicher als unbedingt nötig gewesen wäre. Frauen hielt er grundsätzlich auf Abstand, von den Krankenschwestern mal abgesehen, aber die kommandierte er auch nur herum. Nein, als Schmeichler hatte er Bones noch nie gesehen.

Eleanora versuchte nicht hinzusehen, als Jim die erste Tomate aufschnitt. Es sah ein wenig abenteuerlich aus, wie sie fand. Vielleicht war sie aber auch einfach nur ihre sichere Hand gewohnt, oder die ihres Sohnes. Als Chirurg war Leonard wie geschaffen dafür, ein sehr nützlicher und äußerst fähiger Küchengehilfe zu sein. Jim fehlte ganz offenbar die entsprechende Übung.

„Sagen Sie, Jim, wovon ernähren Sie sich in der Regel während der Semester?“ Es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Ahnung davon hatte wie man frisches Gemüse richtig schnitt. Woraus sie schlussfolgerte, dass er vermutlich nicht oft kochte.

Jim zuckte die Schultern. Dass er nicht kochen konnte, war Eleanora augenscheinlich nicht entgangen. Gary machte sich hin und wieder darüber lustig, dass Bones kochen konnte. In dieser Hinsicht war Gary ein richtiger Macho, der glaubte, Kochen sei allein Frauensache. Jim fand überhaupt nicht, dass Bones weniger männlich war, nur weil er deutlich mehr als Spiegeleier zubereiten konnte. „Wir haben eine Kantine auf dem Campus. Manchmal lasse ich mir auch was liefern. Oder Bones kocht uns etwas. Warum fragen Sie?“

Ihr Lächeln war mild, vielleicht ein wenig mehr herablassend als wissend. Jim war jedenfalls entschlossen es zu ignorieren.

„Haben Sie nicht bei Ihrer Mutter gelernt zu kochen?“

„Nein“, gestand Jim kurz und knapp. Offenbar hatte Bones seinen Eltern nicht eindringlich genug erklärt, weshalb er so ungern über seine Vergangenheit sprach.

Eleanora schwieg und arbeitete weiter. Aber nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens lag ihr eine weitere Frage auf der Zunge. „Sagen Sie, Jim, hatte Leonard eine … Beziehung in der letzten Zeit?“

Jim verharrte abrupt und sah Eleanora fragend an. „Warum fragen Sie mich das, Ma’am? Ich bin sicher, dass er es vorziehen würde, wenn ich mich nicht hinter seinem Rücken über sein Privatleben mit Ihnen unterhalte.“ Natürlich war das nicht irgendeine Fremde, die etwas über Bones wissen wollte, sondern seine Mutter. Aber Jim wusste, wie wichtig es Bones war, dass seine Privatsphäre respektiert wurde. Aus diesem Grund hatte Jim ihn auch niemals über seine Vergangenheit ausgefragt. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass Bones ihm von allein erzählte, was er wollte, und alles Andere würde er vermutlich mit ins Grab nehmen. Bones war ein absoluter Gentleman und hatte selbst Jim gegenüber niemals etwas über sein Liebesleben erzählt.

Sie legte ihr eigenes Messer beiseite und wusch sich die Hände. „Ich habe versucht mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Sehr oft sogar, aber er weicht mir immer wieder aus.“

Jim nickte und lächelte wissend. Ja, das war Bones. Erneut halbierte er eine Tomate und versuchte nicht näher auf Eleanoras Versuch einzugehen, ihn über Bones auszufragen.

„Verstehen Sie das nicht falsch, Jim. Sie sind ein sehr netter und anständiger junger Mann.“ Jim machte sich auf einen Schlag unter die Gürtellinie gefasst und straffte den Rücken. Er unterbrach seine Arbeit wieder und sah von den Tomaten auf. „Ich glaube, dass Leonard etwas zu viel Zeit mit Ihnen verbringt und deshalb keine Zeit hat für … nun ja, eine Frau.“

Wieso begann sich der Raum plötzlich zu drehen? Jim blinzelte nervös und musterte Eleanora einige gedehnte Sekunden. „Es stört Sie, dass er mich eingeladen hat herzukommen, nicht wahr? Ich kann auch wieder gehen“, sagte Jim und wusste, dass er viel gekränkter klang, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Es sollte ihn kalt lassen, was Eleanora sagte. Aber sie war Bones’ Mutter, und er wollte ihr genauso gefallen wie David und Joanna. Diese drei Menschen waren die wichtigsten ins Bones’ Leben und er hatte gehofft, dass er… Jim kam nicht dazu den Gedanken zu Ende zu spinnen, da Bones’ Mutter ihn zurück in die Realität holte.

„Nein, nein, so meine ich das nicht“, versuchte Eleanora ihn zu beruhigen, „Natürlich wäre es mir lieber, wenn er an der Akademie eine nette Frau finden würde. Vielleicht eine Krankenschwester, mit der er ein bisschen was gemeinsam hätte. Nach allem, was er so erzählt, sind Sie wie ein kleiner Bruder, auf den er dauernd aufpassen muss.“

Jim zuckte sichtlich zusammen. Ein kleiner Bruder? Ernsthaft? Sollte ihn das jetzt irgendwie beruhigen? „Ich kann durchaus auf mich selbst aufpassen. Ich brauche niemanden. Ich war immer auf mich allein gestellt, seit mein Bruder mich auf dieser Gott verlassenen Farm einem Alkoholiker überlassen hat, und meine Mutter ins Weltall verschwunden ist.“ Zornig schnappte Jim sich eine weitere Tomate und setzte seine Arbeit fort.

„Jim“, versuchte Eleanora den angerichteten Schaden einzugrenzen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie Jims Achilles Verse getroffen hatte. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt ihm das Gefühl zu geben unwillkommen zu sein. Das war er wirklich nicht. Aber sie fand seine Beziehung zu ihrem Sohn doch sehr merkwürdig. Und was immer zwischen den beiden vorging, war für keinen von ihnen gut. Und für Joanna schon gleich gar nicht. Was Jim über seine eigene Familie sagte, brach ihr allerdings das Herz. Er war offensichtlich ein sehr einsamer junger Mann. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen.“

Jim verzog nur den Mund und schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, war innerlich jedoch so aufgewühlt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Für gewöhnlich schlug er jemanden, wenn er sich so fühlte wie jetzt oder er floh, um sich zu betrinken. Beides war im Moment keine Option. Und wie oft hatte er anfangs versucht Bones zu verkuppeln? Es stimmte einfach nicht, dass er der Grund dafür war, dass Bones keine neue Frau für sich und somit eine neue Mutter für Joanna suchte. Oder? Und warum zum Teufel verschwamm sein Sichtfeld plötzlich?

Mit dem letzten Schnitt an der Tomate, bahnte sich nicht nur eine einsame Träne ihren Weg über seine Wange, das Messer durchschnitt auch das Fleisch an seinem linken Zeigefinger. Hastig wischte er sich die Träne fort und unterdrückte den Fluch, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. Er wollte in Gegenwart von Bones’ Mutter nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. Hastig drückte er mit der rechten Hand die Blutung ab.

„Jim, um Himmelswillen, lassen Sie mich das sehen“, sagte Eleanora erschrocken.

„Es geht schon“, erwiderte Jim ungehalten und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. „Sie müssen mich nicht bemuttern.“

„Lassen Sie mich das sehen. Das blutet sehr stark“, bat sie erneut und mit mehr Nachdruck, umrundete die Arbeitsfläche und schnappte sich seine Hand. Obwohl er die Wunde zudrückte, quoll Blut hervor und tropfte auf den Küchenboden. „Ich wollte das nicht, Jim. Ich …“

„Sie sind nur eine besorgte Mutter, ich weiß. Ich hab es kapiert. Ich werde Bones nicht mehr im Weg sein, versprochen.“

„Nun zeigen Sie schon her“, verlangte sie erneut, da Jim den verletzten Finger mit der anderen Hand unnachgiebig umschloss. Unfreiwillig öffnete er die Faust um den linken Zeigefinger und sofort floss eine Menge Blut hervor. „Leonard! Leonard komm schnell!“

Jim verdrehte die Augen. Genau das, was er jetzt nicht brauchen konnte. Aber noch bevor Jim seinem Freund zurufen konnte, dass es keinen Grund gab zu kommen, stürmte dieser in die Küche und blieb schlitternd vor Jim stehen.

„Verdammt, Jim, was hast du getan?“, fragte Leonard und schnappte kurz nach Luft als er das viele Blut sah, ehe er in seinen Doktormodus überging und vollkommen konzentriert wurde.

„Versucht zu kochen“, sagte Jim lässig und versuchte sowohl Bones’ als auch Eleanoras Blick auszuweichen.

„Lass mich das sehen“, verlangte Leonard, dann sah er seine Mutter vorwurfsvoll an. „Konntest du ihm nicht eines der Messer geben, die Joanna sonst benutzt?“

Jim schnappte nach Luft, um sich darüber zu beschweren, dass Bones ihm nicht mehr zutraute als Joanna, aber Eleanora kam ihm zuvor.

„Entschuldige mal, Leonard, wie sprichst du mit mir?“ Mit diesem Ton hatte er sie noch nie angeherrscht.

Im selben Moment kam David und brachte Leonard ein Medkit. „Hier, Junge.“

„Danke, Pa.“ Es war nur ein kleines Medkit für Haushalte, nicht etwa eines, wie er sie inzwischen durch die Sternenflotte gewohnt war, aber es würde ausreichen müssen.

„Es ist nicht die Schuld deiner Mutter, Bones“, verteidigte Jim sie. Dass sie ihn aufgeregt hatte, und er deshalb unvorsichtig geworden war, vergaß Jim vollkommen. Er gab sich selbst die Schuld, weil er manchmal einfach ein vollkommener Tollpatsch war. Bones hatte ihm oft genug gesagt, dass er handwerklich absolut keine Begabung hatte, und das stimmte. Deshalb wollte er Captain werden und kein Ingenieur und schon gar kein Arzt.

„Drück das drauf“, sagte Bones und ignorierte, was Jim ihm eben mitgeteilt hatte. Jim gehorchte und presste die sterile Wundauflage auf den Schnitt. „Und jetzt komm langsam mit ins Wohnzimmer. Ich will, dass du die Beine hochlegst, solange ich deinen ‚Schnitzer’ korrigiere.“

David blieb bei Eleanora, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie begann zu weinen, weil sie sich schreckliche Vorwürfe machte und beichtete ihrem Gatten Wort für Wort was geschehen war, während sie das Blut vom Boden aufwischte.

Jim legte die Beine hoch und sah Bones dabei zu, wie dieser in vollkommener Gelassenheit die Schnittwunde versorgte. Es erstaunte Jim jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass Bones so ruhig blieb, wenn um ihn herum Chaos entstand. Und was er besonders mochte, war im Zentrum von Bones’ Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen.

„Du bist so ungeschickt, Jim. Ich wundere mich, wie es dir gelungen ist, all die Jahre auf der Farm zu überleben, wenn da doch sicher unzählige Todesfallen herumstanden.“ Er sah nicht von seiner Arbeit auf, während er mit Jim sprach.

Zu Jims großer Verwunderung schimpfte Bones nicht mit ihm. Die sanfte Stimme war neu, ebenso die behutsame Behandlung. Bones’ Berührungen sandten kleine Elektroschocks durch Jims Körper und er begann ein wenig zu zittern. Was Eleanora zu ihm gesagte hatte, hallte jedoch wie ein Echo in Jims Kopf wider. War er wirklich der Grund dafür, dass Bones keine Zeit für eine Frau hatte? War er wie ein lästiger kleiner Bruder, und Bones kümmerte sich nur deshalb dauernd um ihn?

„Was denn, kein flapsiger Spruch, Jim? Was ist los?“

Für gewöhnlich schimpfte Bones mit ihm, und er gab ein paar freche Sprüche zurück. Diesmal war es anders, und nicht nur Jim konnte es deutlich spüren.

Er wollte Bones keine Last sein, gleichzeitig wollte er nicht von hier fort. „Es ist nichts weiter. Ich ärgere mich nur über mich selbst“, sagte Jim leise und wagte es kaum Bones anzusehen.

Bones wurde gerade fertig mit dem klassischen Druckverband. Einen Hautregenerator hatte er hier nicht zur Hand gehabt, nur Jod und eine Wundverschlusssalbe, die er großzügig aufgetragen hatte. Das einfache Medkit seiner Eltern war nicht mit Hightech ausgestattet, also musste es ein traditioneller Verband tun. „Du bist wahrscheinlich nur erschöpft. Warum nimmst du jetzt nicht ein Bad?“

„Und wie soll das mit dem Verband gehen?“ Und wenn morgen die Party bei den McCoys stattfand, wie sollte er da vorher duschen? Er konnte doch unmöglich ungeduscht auf einer Party erscheinen. „Bones? Kannst du das nicht anders machen? Ohne Verband?“

„Tut mir leid, nein. Ich hab mein Medkit in San Fran gelassen. Konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich es hier brauchen würde.“

Jim schloss frustriert die Augen. „Super. Dann fahr ich wohl doch besser heim. Ich kann doch nicht tagelang – und das vor Weihnachten – ungewaschen herumlaufen.“

„Geh in die Wanne, ich wasch dir dann die Haare und helfe dir“, schlug Bones vollkommen arglos vor und versuchte nicht an das zu denken, was seine Mutter über Jim gesagt hatte, als sie auf dem Rückweg vom Weihnachtsmarkt zum Wagen gewesen waren.

Jim starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Kommt nicht in Frage.“ Eleanora würde ihn vermutlich umbringen, wenn er zuließ, dass Bones ihm auch noch im Bad half. „Ich bin nicht dein kleiner Bruder, Bones. Du musst das nicht tun.“

„Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht muss. Und ich sehe dich auch nicht als kleinen Bruder. Wie kommst du nur auf so einen Blödsinn?“ Bones packte das Medkit wieder zusammen und kontrollierte ein letztes Mal den Verband.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich auf. „Was sollen deine Eltern denken, wenn du mir im Bad hilfst?“

„Ist mir in dem Fall egal, Jim. Unter der Dusche kann ich dir noch viel weniger helfen, ohne dass entweder das ganze verdammte Badezimmer geflutet ist, oder dein Verband danach eingeweicht ist.“

Jim sah Bones immer noch fassungslos an. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich selbst und Bones nackt unter der Dusche und der Gedanke war eigentlich ein sehr anregender.

„Also, rauf mit dir. Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde bei dir. Bis dahin solltest du eingeweicht sein.“

Jim schüttelte den Gedanken an die Dusche ab und schluckte, nickte Bones zu und erhob sich.

Leonard sah ihm nach und seufzte, dann ging er zurück in die Küche. „Ma, was ist passiert?“

„Er hat sich in den Finger geschnitten“, antwortete David für seine Frau, um sie zu schützen.

„Er hat am ganzen Leib gezittert. Und ich kenne Jim, das war neu. Er zittert nie, egal wie übel er zugerichtet ist. Und so durcheinander ist er für gewöhnlich auch nicht. Also, was ist passiert?“ Leonard hob eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er auf eine Antwort seiner Mutter wartete.

Als die Antwort endlich kam, und sie auch Leonard genau erzählte, was geschehen war, hing der Haussegen so schief wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Leonard atmete tief durch, seine gesamte Selbstbeherrschung aufbringend, um die Stimme auf normaler Lautstärke zu halten. Ihm war viel mehr danach seinem Zorn lautstark Luft zu machen, aber Joanna sollte nichts davon mitbekommen. Sie hatte genug unter den endlosen Wortgefechten zwischen Jocelyn und ihm zu leiden gehabt. In seinem Innern tobte ein Gewittersturm, als er scheinbar gelassen sagte: „Du hattest kein Recht, so mit Jim zu reden. Dieser Mann ist der beste Freund, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben hatte. Er ist der eine Mensch, dem ich mein Leben jederzeit anvertrauen würde. Und durch die Sternenflotte habe ich gelernt, wie absolut wichtig es ist, so jemanden an seiner Seite zu wissen.“ Inzwischen konnte Leonard sich auch vorstellen, woher Jim die bescheuerte Idee hatte, dass er in ihm einen kleinen Bruder sah. „Jim ist keine Last für mich, er ist mein Freund.“ Bones holte erneut tief Luft, rang immer noch darum nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, aber es wollte ihm nicht gelingen – nicht wirklich. „Um Joannas Willen bleibe ich hier, aber am liebsten würde ich sie und Jim schnappen und zurück an die Akademie fahren“, sagte Bones leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Misch dich nicht in mein Leben ein, Ma. Ich bin alt genug selbst zu entscheiden, wie und mit wem ich mein Leben verbringen will.“ Damit ließ er seine Eltern in der Küche zurück und sprintete die Treppen rauf. Er musste dringend Abstand zwischen sich und seine Mutter bringen, bevor er noch etwas zu ihr sagte, das er vielleicht für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen würde.

Jim erschrak in der Badewanne, als Bones plötzlich reinplatzte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Wieso hast du sie in Schutz genommen?“, grollte Bones dann und sah Jim finster an, wobei er die Augenbrauen so dicht zusammen zog, dass sie fast eine durchgehende Linie bildeten, und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

So extrem wütend war Bones lange nicht mehr gewesen. Und wenn Jim es sich recht überlegte, hatte er Bones noch nie zuvor so außer sich gesehen. „Es ist Weihnachten und sie ist deine Mutter, Bones. Schlimm genug, dass meine Familie total scheiße ist. Ich … wollte dir das Fest nicht verderben und auch nicht deinen Eltern.“ Bones sah ihn weiterhin düster an, setzte sich jedoch auf den Rand der Badewanne und stützte sich leicht mit den Händen ab. „Sie sorgt sich nur um dich und sie hat Recht“, fuhr Jim fort. „Ich … bin dauernd präsent. Da kannst du ja keine Zeit haben, um …“

„Ich sage das nur einmal, Jim, also sperr die Lauscher auf und hör mir einmal in deinem Leben wirklich zu. Ich entscheide selbst, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringen will. Wenn ich meine gesamte Freizeit mit dir verbringen will, dann ist das meine freie Entscheidung. Und ich brauche ganz sicher keine neue Frau, die mir das Leben zur Hölle macht“, brummte Leonard und allmählich ließ der Zorn von ihm ab.

„Aber ich …“ Jim hielt einen Moment inne und setzte neu an. Es ging hierbei nicht um ihn. „Deine Mutter liebt dich über alles, und hat einfach Angst, dass du einsam bist, Bones. Ich kann verstehen, warum sie das gesagt hat und warum sie sich wünscht, dass du dieses Jahr … jemand anderen als deinen Freund hierher eingeladen hättest.“

Leonard fuhr sich fahrig durchs Haar und ließ sich vor der Badewanne auf den Boden sinken. „Seit Jocelyn versucht sie die richtige Frau für mich zu finden. Im Grunde hat sie Jocelyn nie besonders gemocht. Sie haben sich beide nicht verstanden, sich lediglich gegenseitig toleriert.“

Jim wollte etwas erwidern, aber etwas in Bones’ Ton verriet ihm, dass er noch nicht fertig war. Er schien sich vielmehr zu überlegen, was er als nächstes sagen sollte. Also wartete Jim ab. „Ich hab dir das nie erzählt, Jim. Aber … Jocelyn hat mich betrogen.“

Jim starrte ungläubig auf Bones’ Hinterkopf. Kein Wunder, dass er auf Frauen so schlecht zu sprechen war. Wobei Jim ja der Ansicht war, dass man nicht gleich alle Frauen über einen Kamm scheren sollte. Für ihn war auch nicht jede Mutter automatisch eine schlechte Mutter, nur weil seine nicht perfekt war. „Das erklärt deine Wut auf sie“, sagte Jim schließlich leise, in dem Bemühen Verständnis aufzubringen.

„Ich war nicht ganz unschuldig. Du weißt, wie gern ich mich in meiner Arbeit verliere. Und nachdem Joanna auf der Welt war, hab ich mich nach der Arbeit viel mit ihr beschäftigt. Und zum Ausgehen war ich dann meist zu müde.“ Leonard lehnte den Kopf auf den Rand der Badewanne und Jim war versucht ihm tröstend durch das dunkle Haar zu streichen, wagte es jedoch nicht. „In eine intakte Beziehung kann keine dritte Person eindringen.“ Jim nickte, auch wenn Leonard es nicht sehen konnte. „Die Ironie ist, dass sie mich mit Clay hintergangen hat. Sie ging während der Highschool mit ihm, bis ich sie ihm damals ausgespannt hatte.“

„So was machst du?“, fragte Jim erstaunt und Leonard drehte sich so gerade so weit herum, dass er Jim ansehen konnte.

„Ich war ein arroganter Teenager, Jim. Ich hab mich für was Besseres gehalten und irgendwie war es mir damals gelungen Jocelyn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich der bessere Partner sei.“ Er lachte bitter auf. „Ich war ein Idiot.“

„Bones“, sagte Jim sanft, „warum hast du mir das nicht längst erzählt?“

Leonard wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Dass einen die Frau hintergeht, ist nichts worauf man stolz sein kann.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er fortfuhr. „Wenn ein Mann eine Frau hintergeht, wird der Mann meist von seinen Freunden beglückwünscht. Als wäre das eine tolle Leistung oder so. Geht aber eine Frau fremd, heißt das meist, dass der Mann nicht in der Lage ist sie zu befriedigen. Und da du so ein glückliches Händchen mit Frauen hast, hab ich es erst recht nicht gewagt dir davon zu erzählen, Jim. Ich wollte nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich …“ Er brach den Satz ab und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

„Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich schämen müsstest, Bones. Scheidungen kommen vor, und das aus sehr viel trivialeren Gründen. Nachdem was ich jetzt weiß, habt ihr sehr früh geheiratet. Vielleicht seid ihr damals zu jung gewesen. In dem Alter entwickelt man schließlich noch die eigene Persönlichkeit und versucht herauszufinden welchen Platz man in der Welt haben möchte.“ Jim seufzte leise und verteilte den Badeschaum mit der rechten Hand glatt auf der Wasseroberfläche. „Für dich war dein Beruf eben sehr wichtig. Und das ist gut so, denn du bist ein hervorragender Arzt geworden, wie ich aus erster Hand bestätigen kann. Stell dir doch nur mal vor, wo du wärst, wenn du dein Studium und deine Arbeit hättest sausen lassen, um mehr für Jocelyn da zu sein. Und glaubst du, dass Joanna glücklicher wäre, wenn du dich anders entwickelt hättest?“ Jim ließ Bones einen Moment, darüber nachzudenken. „Auch wenn du es schwer hattest, bin ich froh, dass du bist, wer du bist. Und wenn das für Jocelyn nicht genug war, oder sie zu blind war zu erkennen, was für einen Mann sie in dir hatte, dann empfinde ich Mitleid mit ihr. Du hast Besseres verdient, als jemanden, der von dir verlangt, dass du dich selbst aufgibst.“

Leonard schloss die Augen und drehte sich nach einigen Sekunden langsam zu Jim um. Für einen sehr, sehr langen Moment sah er seinen Freund an und versuchte in dessen Augen zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging. Ein so offenes Gespräch hatte er mit Jim noch nie gehabt, und für gewöhnlich sprachen sie auch nicht über ihre Gefühle. Was gut war, denn Leonard wusste plötzlich nicht mehr, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Jim ihm eben gesagt hatte. Dafür, dass Jim stets locker mit seinen eigenen Beziehungen umging – sofern man die kurzen Bekanntschaften als solche bezeichnen konnte – hatte er sich offenbar schon viele Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Danke“, erwiderte Leonard, weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, und versuchte nicht zu viel in Jims Worte hinein zu interpretieren. Aber wenn er Jims Worte nahm und die Theorie seiner Mutter damit verglich, dann lag sie nicht so sehr daneben, wie er angenommen hatte. Und Leonard war sich nicht sicher, ob er das gut oder schlecht finden sollte. Er hatte es längst aufgegeben an die große Liebe zu glauben. Dreimal hatte er sich in seinem Leben verliebt und dreimal hatte es nicht sein sollen. Was er mit Jim hatte, war so viel stärker als eine bloße Romanze. Und er wollte nicht ändern, nicht riskieren, was sie hatten. Es war vollkommen, unschuldig und klar. Alles Andere würde doch nur zu einer Katastrophe führen.

Plötzlich wurde die Badezimmertür aufrissen, und Joanna platze herein. „Daddy, Grandma weint ganz schrecklich und will mir nicht sagen weshalb.“ Sie sah ihren Vater zutiefst besorgt an.

Leonard warf Jim einen Blick zu.

„Rede mit ihr“, sagte Jim zu ihm, „Es ist Weihnachten, Bones. Ich bin diesen Streit nicht wert.“

Joanna sah ungläubig von ihrem Vater zu Jim. „Sie weint wegen dir?“

Keiner der Männer wusste, wen sie damit ansprach, aber beide sagten „Ja“, wie aus einem Mund.

„Jojo, kannst du Jim die Haare waschen? Er hat sich in den Finger geschnitten, und der Verband darf nicht nass werden.“

„Äh“, machte Jim und spürte, wie seine Wangen erneut zu glühen begannen. Dass ihm ein kleines Mädchen die Haare waschen sollte, war ja fast noch peinlicher als sich von seinem besten Freund helfen zu lassen. Immerhin war Joanna ein Mädchen. Jim wollte am liebsten vor Scham in der Badewanne versinken.

„Klar, mache ich. Ich kann das“, nickte Joanna eifrig und schenkte Jim ein kleines Lächeln.

„Ich weiß, mein Engel.“ Damit küsste Leonard ihr das Haar und ließ sie allein mit Jim.

„Darf ich mein Shampoo nehmen? Das von Daddy riecht so komisch. Meins duftet nach Pfirsich und macht, dass die Haare nicht verknoten und sich leichter kämmen lassen. Und außerdem sind die Haare danach immer ganz weich und glänzig“, brabbelte Joanna los, kaum dass die Tür hinter Bones zugefallen war.

Jim sah sie mit erhobener Braue an. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich nach Mädchen-Shampoo riechen will, Jojo.“ Außerdem hatte er nie bemerkt, dass von Bones’ Haaren ein merkwürdiger Geruch ausging.

Joanna holte eine schwarze Shampoo Flasche aus einem der Badezimmerschränkchen und seufzte. „Meinetwegen. Aber beschwer dich nachher nicht, wenn du komisch riechst. Das ist dann nicht meine Schuld.“

***

Bones fand seine Eltern im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, wo er zuvor Jims Verletzung verbunden hatte. Er setzte sich ihnen gegenüber auf den Couchtisch und für einige Zeit sah er seine Eltern wortlos an und sie ihn. „Ein schlechter Freund hätte dich nicht so in Schutz genommen“, sagte er dann an seine Mutter gewandt.

„Es tut mir so leid, mein Liebling. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist“, sagte Eleanora und nahm die Hände ihres Sohnes in die eigenen. Sie strich über die glatte Haut und es war, als erkenne sie zum ersten Mal, dass seine Hände inzwischen größer als ihre waren. Er war nicht mehr ihr kleiner Junge, aber es fiel ihr so unsagbar schwer, ihn sich selbst zu überlassen. Auch nach all den Jahren hatte sie immer noch das Bedürfnis ihn zu schützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihm an nichts fehlte.

„Du musst verstehen, dass ich kein schlechtes Wort auf Jim kommen lasse, genauso wenig dass ich zulasse, dass er sich unwillkommen fühlt.“ Er sah seine Eltern abwechselnd an. „Ich weiß, dass ihr das nicht nachvollziehen könnt, aber ich habe in den vergangen zweieinhalb Jahren viel mit ihm erlebt und durchgestanden. Er hat mich aufgebaut, als ich am Boden war. Er hat mich jeden Tag aufs Neue herausgefordert und damit zurück ins Leben katapultiert. Außerdem ist er immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauche, so wie ich für ihn da bin. Seine Vergangenheit ist mir in vielerlei Hinsicht ein Rätsel, weil er nur wenig davon preisgibt, aber das ist in Ordnung. Ich möchte deshalb auch nicht, dass ihr ihn auf seine Familie ansprecht.“ Er sah hinüber zur Tür, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie noch unter sich waren und sagte dann leise. „Ich möchte, dass wir ihn in unsere aufnehmen.“

„Leonard“, begann diesmal David, der sich sonst lieber aus derlei Gesprächen heraushielt, „natürlich kannst du Jim jederzeit hierher mitbringen. Aber wir können ihn nicht in die Familie aufnehmen, als wäre er der Bruder, den du nie hattest. So funktioniert das nicht, und das weißt du auch.“

„Ich will ihn auch nicht als Bruder“, sagte Leonard und sah wieder von seinem Vater zu seiner Mutter. „Jocelyn habt ihr damals trotz aller Differenzen akzeptiert.“ 

„Aber -“, kam es leise von Eleanora. Sie wollte ihren Sohn nicht schon wieder auf das Thema ansprechen, über das er offensichtlich nicht sprechen wollte. „Hast du ihn gefragt?“

Leonard schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf und ignorierte den Umstand, dass sein Vater offenbar nicht mehr folgen konnte. Was auch immer zwischen Jim und ihm war, hatte er selbst noch nicht begriffen. „Das muss ich nicht. Und du wirst diesbezüglich auch nichts sagen, Ma.“

Sie nickte stumm. „In Ordnung.“ Eleanora wollte keinen weiteren Streit provozieren. Sie liebte ihren Sohn viel zu sehr und ertrug es nicht, wenn er böse auf sie war.

„Pa, lass uns den Baum aufstellen“, bat Leonard. Immerhin hatten sie ihr Vorhaben vorhin unterbrechen müssen. David nickte einverstanden, und Leonard war seinem Vater dankbar, dass er nicht versuchte zu verstehen, was sie eben ‚nicht’ gesagt hatten.

Eleanora ging zurück in die Küche und machte das Abendessen fertig.

***

„Kann ich noch etwas Soße bekommen?“, fragte Joanna beim Abendessen und sah ihre Großmutter bittend an.

„Natürlich, Liebling.“ Eleanora lächelte, wenn auch gezwungen. Während des gesamten Essens herrschte eine ungewohnte Stille. Es war als wolle niemand den Elefanten ansprechen, der mitten im Raum stand und den jeder krampfhaft versuchte zu ignorieren. „Jim“, wandte sie sich dann an ihren Gast und frischte ihr Lächeln auf, „möchten Sie noch etwas?“

Jim sah seinen leeren Teller an. Er war sich bis eben nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er schon aufgegessen hatte, während bei allen anderen die Teller noch halb voll waren. Er sah Eleanora etwas verlegen an. „Ja, gern. Es schmeckt köstlich.“

„Danke“, nickte Eleanora und füllte Jims Teller erneut. „Leonard hat nicht übertrieben, als er sagte, dass Sie den Metabolismus eines Heranwachsenden haben.“

Jims Wangen glühten ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag. David goss ihm noch etwas von dem Rotwein nach, und Jim bedankte sich nickend und versuchte dann Blickkontakt zu Bones aufzunehmen, doch dieser half Joanna dabei das Fleisch in mundgerechte Stücke zu schneiden. „Ja, stimmt wohl. Ich weiß auch nicht, woher das kommt. Ich hab einfach andauernd Hunger.“

„Wenn Sie viel Sport treiben“, wandte sich David an Jim, „ist das nicht weiter verwunderlich. Irgendwoher braucht Ihr Körper ja die Energie.“

„Jim ist aktiver als ein Hochleistungssportler“, sagte Leonard wie beiläufig. Auch wenn es manchmal den Anschein machte, als höre er nicht zu, bekam er doch alles mit.

Er sah von Joanna auf und Jim an, ehe er diesem ein Lächeln schenkte, das Jim als zärtlich empfand.

„Er übertreibt. Ich mache nur das reguläre Training.“

„Schön wäre es“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf. „Du bist schlimmer als Joanna. Kannst kaum fünf Minuten still sitzen.“

„Ich könnte stillsitzen, aber ich will es nicht“, feixte Jim. Etwas umständlich, wegen des dicken Verbands um seinen Finger, hielt Jim die Gabel, um ein Stück Fleisch zu schneiden. „Im Unterricht schaffe ich es ja auch sitzen zu bleiben.“

„Ja, weil du sonst vor die Tür fliegen würdest“, argumentierte Leonard weiter.

„Wir können ja ein Spiel machen“, schlug Joanna vor. „Jim und ich müssen reglos dasitzen und wer sich zuerst bewegt, hat verloren.“

„Was soll der Gewinner bekommen?“, fragte Leonard und hob leicht die Augenbraue. Er war sich fast sicher, dass Joanna das Spiel gewinnen würde. Wenn es drauf ankam, konnte sie trotz ihres Alters sehr viel Disziplin aufbringen. Jim hingegen …

„Ein Küsschen von dir“, schlug sie völlig gedankenlos vor.

Jim erstickte vor Schreck fast an dem Wein und hustete. Leonard schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und versuchte die erschrockenen Blicke seiner Eltern zu ignorieren. „Das geht nicht, Jojo. Falls Jim gewinnt, kann ich ihn doch nicht küssen. Er ist mein bester Freund. Und Freunde tun so was nicht.“

„Drei Häuser weiter ist im Sommer ein Ehepaar eingezogen, also zwei Männer, und die küssen sich andauernd im Garten.“

„Ach ja?“ Eleanora sah ihre Enkelin erstaunt an. Vielleicht sollte sie die Herren mal um etwas mehr Diskretion bitten.

„Nun ja, aber das ist ein Ehepaar, Jojo“, erinnerte Leonard seine Tochter. „Jim und ich sind kein Liebespaar.“

Jim hatte immer noch ein Kratzen im Hals, das einfach nicht von ihm ablassen wollte. Und er war sich sicher, dass er inzwischen einen knallroten Kopf hatte. Nicht nur vom Husten, auch weil die ganze Situation so peinlich war.

„Du glaubst, ich verliere, oder?“ Joanna lehnte sich in den Stuhl zurück und verschränkte eingeschnappt die zierlichen Arme vor der Brust, während sie ihren Vater anfunkelte.

„Nein, ich …“

„Jojo“, krächzte Jim, als er seine Stimme schließlich wieder fand. „Dein Dad hat Recht. Das ist keine gute Idee.“ Jim war wirklich versucht auf das Spiel einzugehen und er würde eher sterben wollen, als gegen ein kleines Mädchen zu verlieren, vor allem bei der Belohnung. Aber er wollte Bones nicht vor seiner Familie in Verlegenheit bringen, und schon gar nicht würde er einen Kuss von Bones wollen, wenn es ihm unangenehm wäre.

„Meinetwegen, dann halt nicht.“ Sie seufzte und sah ihre Großmutter an. „Ich bin fertig. Darf ich aufstehen?“

„Klar, Liebes“, nickte Eleanora, die dankbar dafür war, dass Joanna nicht versuchte ihren Kopf durchzusetzen. Das tat sie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft und vor allem zu erfolgreich. Den Dickkopf hatte sie eindeutig von Leonard.

Wortlos nahm Joanna ihren leeren Teller und räumte ihn in die Küche. „Ich bin in meinem Zimmer!“, rief sie aus dem Flur Richtung Esszimmer.

„Sie ist wie du, Bones“, stellte Jim amüsiert fest. „Du haust auch ab, wenn es nicht nach deinem Kopf geht.“

Bones verdrehte nur die Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

An diesem Abend las Leonard seiner Tochter nur zwei Kapitel aus ihrem Buch vor. Der Gedanke, dass Jim allein mit seinen Eltern war, behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht. Zwar hatte seine Mutter ihm versprochen nichts mehr sagen, aber er traute ihr in dieser Hinsicht nicht so recht. Als er dann später ins Wohnzimmer kam, fand er lediglich seine Eltern vor, die gemeinsam den Baum schmückten. „Wo ist Jim?“

Eleanora sah über ihre Schulter zu ihm. „Ich glaube, er wollte etwas an die frische Luft.“ Sie reichte ihrem Mann, der auf einer kleinen Leiter stand den goldenen Engel für die Baumspitze und stützte David dann, damit er nicht versehentlich herabstürzte.

Leonard nickte und wandte sich im Türrahmen um. Jims Jacke hing nicht mehr an der Gardarobe, dafür aber der neue Schal. Bones zog sich zügig an, schnappte sich Jims Schal und trat vor die Tür.

Jim stand nachdenklich im Vorgarten und sah hinauf zu den Sternen. Leonard blieb dicht neben ihm stehen und folgte seinem Blick. „Alles klar mit dir?“, fragte er dann.

Jim sah ihn nicht an, als er antwortete. „Sie ist irgendwo da draußen.“

Leonard nickte langsam. Es brach ihm das Herz zu sehen, wie traurig Jim war. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie eine Mutter so egoistisch sein konnte. Allerdings war Jocelyn kein bisschen besser, sie hatte sich bisher auch noch nicht bei Joanna gemeldet.

„Das Schlimme ist, dass ich wahrscheinlich trotzdem lieber hier bei dir sein würde, wenn sie zuhause wäre, und ich bei ihr sein könnte“, sagte Jim leise, wobei er flüchtig zu Bones sah, und für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke.

„Warum das?“

Jim lächelte traurig, während sein Blick wieder den Sternen galt. „Trotz meiner Verletzung und der kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit deiner Mutter … fühle ich mich hier wohl. Dein Dad ist reserviert, aber auch ehrlich, deine Mutter sorgt sich pausenlos um das Wohlergehen ihrer Lieben, und Joanna ist einfach hinreißend. Das ist eine richtige Familie, Bones. Sie ist nicht perfekt, aber voller Liebe, Güte und Wärme. Ich habe insgeheim immer befürchtet, dass es genauso sein würde.“

Leonard schluckte und sah Jim von der Seite an. „Befürchtet?“

Jim drehte sich so herum, dass er Bones nun direkt ansehen konnte. „Du hast die Familie, von der ich ein Leben lang geträumt habe und die ich niemals haben werde.“

„Warum lungerst du dann hier draußen herum und frierst schon wieder, wenn du es drinnen bei uns warm und gemütlich haben kannst?“, fragte Leonard und versuchte streng zu klingen. Er hielt den Schal hoch, um Jim daran zu erinnern. „Den hab ich dir nicht gekauft, damit du ihn drin hängen lässt.“

„Vielleicht hab ich ihn drin gelassen, damit du ihn mir bringst.“ Noch ehe er den Satz zu ende gesprochen hatte, wurde Jim klar, wie das klingen musste.

„Ich fasse es nicht, Jim“, sagte Leonard und band ihm ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag den Schal um. „Sind dir die Mädchen ausgegangen?“

„W-was meinst du?“ Jim versuchte nicht allzu gekränkt oder geschockt zu klingen, war sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass er versagt hatte.

„Dass du jetzt schon mit mir flirtest.“ Das war alles die Schuld seiner Mutter. Hätte sie nichts gesagt, hätte er Jims Flirten einfach ignoriert wie früher. Hätte die Blicke nicht analysiert, die Jim ihm zunehmend häufiger zuwarf. So wie dieser, der seinen unüberlegten Worten auf dem Fuße folgte.

Jim versuchte nonchalant wie immer den Moment zu entschärfen, auch wenn alles in ihm danach drängte genau jetzt das anzusprechen, was sich seit Monaten anbahnte und was er zunächst als Hirngespinst abgetan hatte. „Ich flirte doch immer. Warum sollte ich da bei dir eine Ausnahme machen?“

„Weil du meiner Familie einen falschen Eindruck unserer Beziehung vermittelst“, sagte Leonard direkt und war mit einem Mal von Erleichterung überwältigt. Ja, genauso war es. Jim flirtete einfach immer und mit jedem, es hatte nichts zu bedeuten. Absolut gar nichts. Alles war wie immer und das war gut so. Er klopfte Jim auf die Schulter. „Lass das, okay? Ich kann damit umgehen, Jim. Aber meine Mutter glaubt du stehst auf mich und … sie soll keinen falschen Eindruck von uns bekommen. Und Joanna vergleicht uns beide mit einem homosexuellen Ehepaar.“

Jim schluckte und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, von dem er sicher war, dass Bones es als falsch erkennen würde. „In Ordnung, Bones. Ich lasse es.“ Seine Hoffnung starb in dem Moment, als er die Erleichterung sah, die Bones gefurchte Stirn auflockerte. Bones erwiderte seine Gefühle nicht ein bisschen.

„Und jetzt lass uns wieder reingehen. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich dich umbringe, wenn du krank wirst. Außerdem will ich dir einen frischen Verband machen.“

 

***

In dieser Nacht wollte es Jim einfach nicht gelingen einzuschlafen. Und das lag absolut nicht an der Couch, die perfekt gepolstert, und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, sogar bequemer als sein Bett an der Akademie war. Das Problem war Bones. Er bekam ihn absolut nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Gedankenverloren starrte er den Weihnachtsbaum an, der aussah, als wäre er von Engeln geschmückt worden. Es war der schönste Weihnachtsbaum, den Jim je gesehen hatte. Offenbar hatte Eleanora etwas gegen zu viele Farben. Selbst der Weihnachtsbaum war dezent geschmückt, wie der Rest des Hauses, mit goldenen und roten Kugeln, Strohsternen – die vermutlich sogar selbst gebastelt waren. Es hätte Jim zumindest nicht weiter verwundert. Und auch die Lichterkette war einfarbig und simulierte ein orange-gelbes Flackern von Kerzenlicht.

Der Wunsch nach einem Drink keimte in Jim auf. Ob ihm jemand böse wäre, wenn er sich an der kleinen Hausbar bediente? Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken oder gar ernste Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen, schlug Jim die Decke zurück und stand auf.

Die Hausbar bot einige auserlesene Bourbon Sorten, aber auch diverse andere hochprozentige Tropfen. Jim war hin und her gerissen und schnupperte an verschiedenen Flaschen. Einer der Whiskeys erinnerte ihn schließlich an Bones, und er entschied, sich davon ein Glas zu genehmigen.

„Du kannst also auch nicht schlafen.“

Jim zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zu der Stimme um, die eindeutig Bones gehörte. „Musst du dich so anschleichen?“

„Ich bin nicht geschlichen, sondern ganz normal gegangen. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass du konstant ein schlechtes Gewissen hast und deshalb so leicht zu erschrecken bist.“

„I-ich wollte nur… ich hatte gehofft…“

„Ich nehme auch einen“, sagte Leonard nur und ließ sich auf die Couch sinken, die Jim als Schlafstatt diente. „Was hat dich wach gehalten?“

Jim war froh, dass Bones mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß und ihn deshalb nicht sehen konnte. Das kleine Feuer im Kamin und die Lichter am Weihnachtsbaum waren die einzigen Lichtquellen, und Jim war froh, dass Bones keine weiteren Lampen einschaltete. „Ach, nichts Besonderes“, log er. Bones hätte sicher erkannt, dass er die Unwahrheit sagte. Bones kannte seine Gesichtsausdrücke viel zu gut. Es war nicht leicht ihm etwas vorzumachen. Allerdings hatte Bones in letzter Zeit nachgelassen, was das Lesen von Jims Mimik anging.

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte den morgigen Tag schon hinter mir“, gestand Leonard und nahm sein Glas entgegen, ehe sich Jim neben ihn auf die Couch setzte, sorgfältig darauf bedacht keinen Körperkontakt herzustellen.

Ein leises Klirren erklang, als sie anstießen und dann einen Schluck nahmen. Jims Hals war noch immer angeschlagen. Der verdammte Rotwein hatte sich eingebrannt, als er sich so schlimm verschluckt hatte. Und so hinterließ der Bourbon deutlich mehr Hitze in seiner Kehle als sonst. Jim räusperte sich und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Was ist so schlimm an morgen?“

„Die Sache mit der Nachbarin. Schon vergessen? Rede ich bei dir gegen eine Wand an, oder was?“, fragte Leonard und klang ungeduldiger als beabsichtigt.

Jim zog eine kleine Grimasse. „Sieh sie dir einfach mal an. Wenn sie dir nicht gefällt, ist es doch kein Drama. Und wenn doch …“ Für einen Moment schloss Jim die Augen. Er wollte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, wie irgendjemand Bones küsste. Der bloße Gedanke daran fraß ihn langsam von innen her auf und gleichzeitig hasste er sich selbst dafür, dass er Bones keine Romanze gönnen konnte.

Leonard trank einen großen Schluck und lehnte dann den Kopf nach hinten auf die Polster. „Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr, Jim.“

„Was kannst du nicht mehr?“ Jim musterte seinen Freund, und es vergingen einige Augenblicke, ehe dieser den Kopf schüttelte.

„Mich verlieben und von vorne anfangen. Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich will es nicht mehr. Ich glaube, ich würde es nicht verkraften erneut enttäuscht zu werden und ich fürchte, ich bin nicht mehr in der Lage zu lieben. Nicht auf diese Weise.“ Er schloss die Augen.

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist Blödsinn, Bones. Zufällig weiß ich, dass du sehr wohl noch fähig bist zu lieben. Du liebst deine Eltern und Joanna. Besonders Joanna. Du solltest dich sehen, wenn du sie ansiehst, Bones. Da geschieht etwas ganz Wunderbares mit dir. Als ob alles, was dir auf der Seele lastet, von dir fällt und nichts als Zufriedenheit übrig bleibt.“

„Ich hab versucht es mir vorzustellen, Jim. Aber ich kann es nicht. In meinem Leben ist kein Platz für noch eine Person. Da sind meine Eltern und Joanna und … da bist du.“ Bones öffnete wieder die Augen und drehte leicht den Kopf, um Jim ansehen zu können.

Jims Herz setzte einen Schlag aus und als weiter schlug, verdoppelte sich seine Geschwindigkeit. Ob Bones sich bewusst war, was er da sagte? Ob ihm klar war, was diese Worte bei Jim auslösten? Gewollt oder ungewollt. Jim stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch, ohne den Blickkontakt zu Bones zu brechen. „Was willst du mir damit sagen, Bones? Bin ich doch eine Last? Hast du keine Zeit für eine Frau, weil ich da bin? Oder … oder?“

Bones richtete sich wieder auf. „Ich weiß es nicht genau, Jim. Ich weiß nur, dass du mir definitiv keine Last bist. Ich verbringe mehr Zeit mit dir als mit irgendjemand sonst und ich fühle mich dabei wohl. Und da ist einfach kein Platz für noch jemanden. Noch eine Person würde bedeuten, dass ich eine andere aus meinem Leben streichen müsste, und dazu bin ich nicht bereit. Aber ich weiß einfach nicht, was das bedeutet.“

„Bones“, begann Jim und biss sich erneut auf die Unterlippe. War er das? War das der Moment, der alles ändern sollte? War es der richtige Moment? Was, wenn er jetzt alles ruinierte? Das Weihnachtsfest und viel wichtiger noch, seine Freundschaft zu Bones? Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, und letztlich lief alles darauf hinaus, endlich damit herauszurücken, was ihn seit Wochen nachts nicht mehr richtig schlafen ließ. „Ich glaube, ich bin in dich verliebt.“

Leonard schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nein, Jim. Sag das nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“

„Weil“, sagte Leonard und stand so ruckartig von der Couch auf, dass Jim leicht zuckte, „weil das alles verändert und … weil du es nicht zurücknehmen kannst, und …“ Er lachte leise und freudlos auf. „Du setzt alles aufs Spiel, dafür, dass du glaubst verliebt zu sein. Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Jim?“

„Ich habe so etwas nie zuvor empfunden, Bones. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nur noch an dich denken kann. Dass meine Haut kribbelt, wenn du mich berührst. Ich suche Vorwände, um noch öfter in deiner Nähe zu sein. Verletze mich, damit du mich berührst, weil ich dir nahe sein will, und du mich sonst nicht an dich ranlässt. Wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich immerzu dein Gesicht vor mir. Und ja, ich glaube, das ist Liebe.“

Bones hatte den Abstand zu Jim vergrößert, ging mit jedem Satz einen Schritt rückwärts Richtung Hausflur und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Ich kann das nicht, Jim.“

„Weil ich ein Kerl bin?“

„Weil du Blödmann mein bester Freund bist, und ich das nicht verlieren will. Deshalb kann ich das nicht“, fuhr Leonard ihn an und war im Begriff Jim stehen zu lassen.

Aber Jim war nicht bereit ihn einfach so entwischen zu lassen. Bones lief gerne weg, wenn ihm die Argumente ausgingen, oder er sich in die Ecke gedrängt fühlte. Jim ging in solchen Situation gerne in Angriffmodus über. Aber er wollte Bones auch nicht erschrecken und schon gar nicht abschrecken. Das hier war die eine Sache in seinem Leben, die er nicht versauen wollte. Bones war die eine Sache, die ihm wichtiger war als Captain eines Raumschiffs zu werden.

Es gelang ihm Bones an den Treppen abzufangen. Er griff nach dem Handgelenk seines Freundes und sah ihn eindringlich an, als dieser sich ihm zuwandte. „Vergessen wir es, in Ordnung? Tun wir so, als hätte ich zu viel getrunken und Blödsinn geredet. Das passt doch zu mir.“ Jim versuchte zu lächeln, obwohl ihm Tränen den Blick verschleierten. „Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren, Bones.“

Bones nickte und sah auf sein Handgelenk, das Jim immer noch festhielt. Langsam löste Jim seinen Griff, wenn auch höchst ungern.

„Es tut mir leid, Jim“, sagte Leonard leise und ging.

Jim ließ sich auf die Stufen sinken und vergrub das Gesicht zuerst in den Händen und dann in den Knien. Hätte er doch nur dieses eine mal, dieses eine entscheidende Mal seine Klappe gehalten.

***

Am Weihnachtstag wich Bones ihm aus, wann immer sie allein hätten sein können. Vor seinen Eltern und Joanna gab er sich normal, auch wenn er tunlichst darauf achtete Jim nicht anzusehen.

„Jim, spielst du mit mir?“, fragte Joanna und sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf.

Eleanora und David hatten beide keine Zeit für die Kleine, da sie bis über beide Ohren in den Vorbereitungen für die Weihnachtsfeier steckten.

„Wo ist dein Dad?“

„Der hat schlechte Laune. Er sagt dauernd, dass er später mit mir spielt, aber ich weiß, dass er eigentlich nicht will. Er behauptet etwas zu tun zu haben, sitzt aber die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer.“

Jim schloss einen Moment die Augen. „Okay, lass uns was spielen gehen. Auf was hast du Lust?“

„Spielst du Vater, Mutter, Kind mit mir?“

Jim verzog das Gesicht. „Das Spiel fand ich immer doof.“

„Warum?“, wollte Joanna wissen und sah Jim mit kindlicher Unschuld an.

„Weil“, sagte Jim und ging vor Joanna in die Knie. „Weil ich keinen Vater hatte und deshalb nie wusste, wie man das spielen soll.“

„Du wärst ein toller Dad. Ich glaub, dass du das gut könntest.“

Das entlockte Jim ein Lächeln. „Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich glaube das nicht.“ Momentan war er nicht mal ein guter Freund. Er wollte so gerne mit Bones reden, den Abend ungeschehen machen, dafür sorgen, dass alles wieder war wie zuvor.

„Na gut. Hast du dann vielleicht Lust auf ein Puzzle?“

„Ja, das ist schon eher mein Ding“, sagte er.

***

„Jojo“, sagte Leonard und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer. Die Gäste würden in knapp einer Stunde kommen, und sie sollte sich noch umziehen. Jedes weitere Wort blieb ihm jedoch im Hals stecken, als er Joanna dicht an Jims Brust gekuschelt vorfand. Jim hielt das aktuelle Vorlesebuch in der Hand, aber sie beide waren wohl beim Lesen eingeschlafen.

Joanna seufzte leise und lächelte leicht im Schlaf. Jim hielt sie sicher mit der linken Hand an sich gedrückt, als würde er sie schützen wollen. Es sah ein wenig lustig aus, da sein Zeigefinger immer noch in einem dicken Verband steckte.

Das war er. Der Moment, in dem Leonard erkannte, dass genau das Jims Platz war. Hier an seiner Seite mit Joanna. Vorsichtig, um keinen von beiden zu wecken, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Jim das Buch aus der Hand. Lächelnd stellte er fest, dass sie kaum ein Kapitel weit gekommen waren. Dann streichelte er seiner Tochter zärtlich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie seufzte erneut leise und formte eine süße kleine Schnute mit dem Mund, die Leonard ein Lächeln entlockte. Wie sehr er dieses kleine Mädchen liebte …

Sein Blick wanderte etwas höher zu Jims Gesicht. Seine Wange lehnte sanft an Joannas Kopf, als wolle er den Duft ihrer Haare genießen. Am liebsten wollte sich Leonard einfach dazu legen, aber das Bett war viel zu klein, und die Gäste würden sicher wenig Verständnis dafür aufbringen. Auf der anderen Seite brachte er es kaum fertig die Beiden zu wecken. Sie sahen einfach viel zu zufrieden und glücklich beieinander aus.

Langsam lehnte sich Bones vor, um Jim ins Ohr flüstern zu können. „Jim.“ Er hasste es ihn wecken zu müssen, legte ihm aber seine Hand auf Jims rechte und rüttelte leicht. „Jim, die Gäste kommen bald, und ich muss deinen Verband dringend wechseln.“ Er hatte sich heute noch gar nicht um Jim gekümmert und allmählich machte sich sein schlechtes Gewissen breit.

Jim grunzte leicht und kuschelte noch etwas enger an Joanna. „Verdammter Kerl“, brummte Leonard und lehnte sich schließlich vor, um seine Lippen behutsam auf Jims zu drücken und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es sich sehr schön anfühlte. Er löste seine Lippen leicht, nur um sie gleich darauf über Jims streichen zu lassen.

„Bones“, kam es murmelnd von Jim als dieser langsam erwachte und seine Lippen etwas zusammenpresste, da sie kitzelten. Er war sich sicher, dass ihm sein verschlafener Verstand einen Streich spielte, und öffnete leicht die Augen, um sich zu vergewissern. Was er fühlte, konnte nur einem Traum entspringen.

„Hey“, grüßte Leonard ihn zärtlich und wich gerade so weit zurück, dass er Jim ansehen konnte.

Jim schlug die Augen gänzlich auf und wurde sich der Situation vollends bewusst. „Bones, ich…“

„Psst. Joanna schläft noch“, flüsterte Leonard und nickte in ihre Richtung.

Jim sah an seine Seite und lächelte. „Sie ist unglaublich warm.“

„Ja, das glaub ich. Die Gäste kommen gleich, Jim.“

„Du hast mich geküsst.“

„Keine Ahnung wovon du träumst, Jim, aber …“

Jim kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. „Dann will ich weiterschlafen.“ Er schloss wieder die Augen.

Leonard lächelte und lehnte sich erneut vor, um Jim zu küssen.

Diesmal war Jim jedoch voll bei Bewusstsein und zog seine Hand unter Bones Oberkörper hervor, der beinahe auf seinem lag, und vergrub schnell seine rechte Hand in Bones’ Nackenhaar, um ihn festzuhalten.

Es war ein vorsichtiger Kuss, wie der allererste, den Jim je bekommen hatte. Ein behutsames Herantasten, um zu sehen, bis wohin es angenehm war, und wie weit man gehen durfte. Und dann öffnete Bones ganz leicht seine Lippen und berührte mit seiner Zunge Jims Unterlippe. Ein angenehmer Schauer schwappte in Wellen durch seinen Körper. Aber noch ehe Jim in dem wunderbaren Gefühl aufgehen konnte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Bones fragend an.

„Joanna“, sagte dieser nur flüsternd und Jim nickte.

Er verstand, warum Bones nicht weitergehen konnte. „Wenn das ein Traum ist, will ich nie wieder aufwachen“, lächelte Jim. Er wollte so gerne wissen, was Bones’ Meinung geändert hatte, aber er wagte es nicht den Zauber des Moments mit blöden Analysefragen zu ruinieren.

„Wir müssen das hier ein anderes Mal fortsetzen“, sagte Leonard zu Jim, der verständnisvoll nickte und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Joanna machte aber keine Anstalten aufzuwachen, bis Leonard ihr über die Wange strich. „Jojo, Baby, du musst aufstehen. Die Gäste werden bald kommen.“

„Schon?“, fragte sie verschlafen, rieb sich die Augen und streckte sich. Gähnend richtete sie sich auf und sah von einem Mann zum anderen.

Bones schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. „Jim scheint ja ein sehr bequemes Kuschelkissen zu sein.“

„Oh ja“, grinste sie verschlafen. Ihr Gesicht sah leicht zerknautscht aus von Jims T-Shirt, das unter ihrer Wange leichte Wellen geschlagen hatte und jetzt ganz knittrig war.

„Jim, nimm dir doch was bei mir aus dem Schrank. Ich weiß, dass du nicht viel mitgebracht hast, und meine Sachen müssten dir eigentlich passen.“

Jim nickte leicht und streckte seinen steifen Rücken durch. „Wir sehen uns dann später.“ Er warf Bones nochmals einen fragenden Blick zu. Er war sich noch immer nicht sicher, ob jetzt wieder alles in Ordnung zwischen ihnen war, auch wenn der Kuss eigentlich recht eindeutig war. Als Bones ihn dann warm anlächelte und nickte, erfüllte der Anblick Jim mit neuer Zuversicht und Wärme.

Nachdem die Tür hinter Jim zugefallen war, hopste Joanna von ihrem Bett hinüber zum Kleiderschrank. Leonard fand es erstaunlich, wie schnell sie jegliche Müdigkeit von sich abfallen ließ und sofort fit war. „Darf Jim heute Nacht bei mir schlafen, Daddy?“

„Was? Nein. Das geht nicht, Süße.“

„Aber er duftet so toll und ist so kuschelig. Außerdem atmet er leiser als du.“

Leonard hob eine Augenbraue. „Was soll das nun wieder heißen?“

„Du schnarchst“, erklärte Joanna weniger diplomatisch.

Leonard lachte amüsiert auf. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ich schnarche höchstens, wenn ich auf dem Rücken liegen muss. Und das passiert nur dann, wenn du mich als Kissen missbrauchst.“

„Jim schnarcht nicht. Und ich mag wie er riecht.“

„Das hast du schon gesagt.“ Tatsächlich war es so, dass er Jims Geruch auch schon immer als angenehm empfunden hatte. Nun ja, bis auf die Abende an denen er es mit dem Aftershave für die Ladies übertrieben hatte. „Aber wenn dir so viel daran liegt, solltest du Jim vielleicht einfach fragen“, sagte er dann und streichelte Joanna über das Haar. Sie nickte zufrieden und sah hinüber zur Tür. Sie sah aus, als würde sie ihn am liebsten sofort fragen wollen, doch dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. „So, welches Kleid möchtest du anziehen?“, fragte Leonard, um wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Es war erstaunlich, wie vernarrt seine Tochter in Jim war.

„Das da“, sagte sie und zog ein dunkelrotes Samtkleid vom Bügel. „Kannst du mir noch eine Strumpfhose geben?“ Für den Moment war Jim vergessen. Aber Joanna nahm sich fest vor ihn zu fragen.

„Sicher, Schatz.“ Leonard reichte ihr eine der vielen Strumpfhosen.

„Ich brauch eine Schwarze. Alle anderen passen nicht zu dem Kleid, Daddy.“

Erneut hob er eine Braue. „Meinst du, da schaut jemand hin?“

„Klar. Das ist wichtig. Und ich brauch auch noch eine hübsche Frisur.“

„Was ist an dem Pferdeschwanz verkehrt?“

Joanna verdrehte die Augen. In solchen Momenten vermisste sie ihre Mutter. Die würde verstehen, warum der tägliche Pferdeschwanz einfach viel zu langweilig war, wenn Gäste kamen, und sie besonders hübsch aussehen wollte. „Kannst du bitte Grandma zu mir schicken? Sie weiß, warum das gar nicht geht.“

Leonard nickte und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ist gut, ich schicke sie rauf. Und dann schau ich mal nach, was Jim treibt.“

Joanna sah ihm noch einen Augenblick nach, ehe sie den Haargummi löste und sich durch das lange Haar wuschelte. Sie liebte ihren Vater über alles, aber er konnte ihre Mutter einfach nicht ersetzen.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard klopfte an die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und schlüpfte dann durch die spaltbreite Öffnung, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Bones.“ Jim drehte sich vor dem offenen Kleiderschrank zu ihm herum.

„Schon was gefunden?“ Leonard trat zu ihm und schob ein paar der Kleidungsstücke auf ihren Bügeln von der einen zur anderen Seite.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf und musterte Bones eingehend. „Du hast mich geküsst.“

Leonard nickte nur und zog ein dunkelblaues Hemd aus dem Schrank, das er Jim vor die Brust hielt, um zu sehen ob es ihm stand.

„Hast du dazu nichts zu sagen, Bones?“

„Das steht dir. Du solltest es tragen.“

„Bones?“ Jim presste die Lippen aufeinander und furchte leicht die Stirn.

„Können wir das nicht gerade jetzt analysieren, Jim? Das Haus wird in wenigen Minuten voll von Gästen sein.“

„Dein Timing hätte kaum schlechter sein können. Ist ja schön für dich, wenn du einfach so abschalten und zur normalen Tagesordnung zurückkehren kannst, Bones. Aber ist dir schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass mir das nicht ganz so leicht fällt?“

Leonard rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Sieh mal, Jim. Ich weiß nicht recht, was da vorhin über mich gekommen ist. Genau wegen solchen Resultaten folge ich ungern inneren Impulsen. Sie stiften nichts als Verwirrung.“

„Also denkst du, dass es ein Fehler war? Versuchst du, mir das damit sagen, Bones?“

„Nein“, schüttelte Leonard den Kopf und legte Jim eine Hand an die Wange, „aber das Timing war tatsächlich denkbar schlecht gewählt. Und ich kann mich jetzt nicht weiter damit befassen, Jim. Ich bereue nicht, dass ich dich geküsst habe. Nur, dass ich mich ausgerechnet vorhin dazu habe hinreißen lassen. Wir sind hier im Haus meiner Eltern. Meine Tochter ist im Zimmer nebenan und …“

„… die Gäste kommen gleich“, vollendete Jim ein wenig frustriert den Satz. In Jims Ohren klang alles wie eine einzige lahme Ausrede. „Falls du je wieder vorhast mich zu küssen, sei dir vorher sicher, dass du es auch wirklich willst.“ Damit nahm er das Hemd vom Bügel, den er Bones anschließend in die Hand drückte, und zog rasch sein zerknittertes T-Shirt aus. Er konnte deutlich Bones Seufzen hören und den bohrenden Blick spüren, vermied jedoch jeglichen weiteren Augenkontakt. Eilig streifte er sich das Hemd über, knöpfte es zu und stopfte es in die Hose.

„Jim.“

„Schon gut, Bones“, sagte Jim und war sich dessen bewusst, dass er eingeschnappt klingen musste, „wir sollten das vertagen.“ Vor dem Spiegel brachte Jim den Kragen des Hemds in Form und fuhr sich durch das Haar. „Ich muss hoffentlich keine Krawatte tragen.“

„Nein“, erwiderte Leonard, schüttelte abermals den Kopf und trat erneut an Jim heran, um dann dicht hinter ihm stehen zu bleiben. Er konnte deutlich Jims Körperwärme spüren, ohne ihn richtig zu berühren. „Du solltest öfter blau tragen, die Farbe steht dir sehr gut.“

Jim schloss einen Moment die Augen, ehe er Bones’ Blick im Spiegel traf. „Ich bevorzuge schwarz, das weißt du.“ Natürlich kam er an der Akademie selten dazu, die bevorzugte Farbe zu tragen. Und Rot stand ihm, wie er fand, absolut gar nicht.

Leonard biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und legte Jim von hinten die Hände auf die Arme. Jims Atmung beschleunigte sich. Leonard konnte es deutlich spüren. „Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun“, sagte er sanft und platzierte sein Kinn auf Jims rechter Schulter, ohne den Blickkontakt im Spiegel zu brechen. Seine Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um seinen besten Freund. „Wir sollten uns das nur gründlich überlegen, Jim. Ich möchte nicht irgendwann feststellen, dass wir unsere Freundschaft für etwas Flüchtiges geopfert haben. Dazu bedeutest du mir einfach zu viel und ich kann nicht auf das verzichten was uns verbindet.“

Jim schloss seine Augen und lehnte sich leicht nach hinten in Bones‘ sichere Umarmung. „Okay“, sagte Jim dann und drehte soweit es ging den Kopf, um ihm direkt in die Augen sehen zu können. Bones lächelte ihn etwas verunsichert an. „Ich verstehe deine Bedenken.“ Das dringende Bedürfnis ihn zu küssen, jetzt da er ihm so nah war, machte Jim halb wahnsinnig. Aber er wagte es nicht, nachdem Bones seine Bedenken geäußert, und er selbst ihm zugestimmt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war er so unglaublich nah, dass Jim seinen Atem fühlen konnte, und er hatte sich selten so herrlich und gleichzeitig so miserabel gefühlt.

„Gut“, nickte Leonard und hielt noch einen Moment den Blickkontakt. Dann küsste er Jim auf die Wange und streifte dabei mit seinen Lippen Jims Mundwinkel. Als er Jim wieder ansah, hatte dieser die Augen geschlossen und verharrte reglos. Leonards Blick glitt von allein von Jims Augen hinab zu seinen Lippen. Das kühle Rot dieser vollen Lippen schrie geradezu danach, so lange und so leidenschaftlich geküsst zu werden, bis es heiß und dunkel wurde. „Oh zum Teufel mit der Vernunft“, raunte er dann und presste seine Lippen auf Jims.

Jims Knie gaben beinahe unter ihm nach, als Bones ihn ein weiteres Mal küsste. Dieser Kuss war nicht vorsichtig, nicht forschend. Er war animalisch und fordernd und leidenschaftlich. Jim öffnete seine Lippen und saugte Bones‘ Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, biss zärtlich und gleichzeitig neckend darauf, und Bones grollte in seinen Mund und zog ihn noch dichter an sich heran. Jim spürte, wie sein gesamter Körper in Flammen aufging, und seine Hosen schnell enger wurde.

Plötzlich erklang hinter ihnen ein ersticktes „Daddy“ und beide Männer lösten sich erschrocken voneinander.

„Jojo“, entkam es Leonards. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingerspitzen über die geschwollenen Lippen und sah Jim flüchtig von der Seite an, ehe er sich zu seiner Tochter umwandte. „Ich … wir …“

Joanna verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wird Jim jetzt bei dir schlafen? Ich wollte ihn doch fragen.“ Es kam ihr so ungerecht vor. Ungewollt schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Äh“, machte Jim, denn mehr brachte er nicht zustande. Wovon sprach Joanna da nur?

„Baby, das ist nicht wonach es aussieht“, startete Leonard einen kläglichen Versuch die Situation zu entschärfen. Nur, wie sollte er seiner achtjährigen Tochter erklären, was sie da gesehen hatte?

Sie nickte und machte eine sarkastische Schnute. „Klar. Dann habt ihr euch gerade also nicht geküsst, oder wie? Ich dachte, dass beste Freunde sich nicht küssen. Das hast du doch selbst gesagt, Daddy.“

Leonard rieb sich den Nacken und ging vor seiner Tochter in die Knie. „Das hättest du nicht sehen sollen.“

Joanna zwang die Tränen zurück und reckte ein wenig das Kinn. Sie würde sich nicht einreden lassen, dass, was sie da eben beobachtet hatte, ein Versehen war. Nur, warum hatte ihr Vater dann neulich versucht ihr klarzumachen, dass Freunde einander nicht küssten, wenn sie es sehr wohl taten? „Muss ich bei dir jetzt auch immer anklopfen, so wie bei Mom und Clay?“, fragte sie schließlich und hob leicht eine Braue an. Es gelang ihr noch nicht so gut, wie ihrem Vater.

„Das wäre vielleicht nicht schlecht. Aber ich möchte, dass du …“ Leonard hielt inne und streichelte Joanna über die Wange. Sie hatte einen französischen Flechtzopf bekommen, daher unterdrückte er den Impuls ihr über das seidige Haar zu streichen, wie er es sonst so gerne tat. „Was du da gesehen hast, ist …“ Er unterbrach sich erneut. Die richtigen Worte wollten einfach nicht zu ihm kommen.

„Ich soll es für mich behalten, oder?“, mutmaßte Joanna. Offenbar hatte sie ein Geheimnis entdeckt.

Leonard nickte, und Jim kam herüber, um neben ihm in die Knie zu gehen.

„Das ist für uns selbst noch ganz neu“, erklärte Jim ihr. Sie war zwar noch ein kleines Mädchen, aber sehr intelligent. Jim war zuversichtlich, dass er ihr vernünftig erklären konnte, was Bones so schwer fiel auszusprechen.

„Schläfst du dann bei Dad?“, fragte Joanna ihn direkt und sah Jim ein wenig traurig an. Es war nicht so, dass sie es ihrem Vater missgönnte, aber sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass Jim unter den neuen Umständen wohl kaum bei ihr würde schlafen wollen. Und dabei hatte sie sich schon so sehr auf die Möglichkeit gefreut.

„Das würde deinen Großeltern nicht besonders gefallen, schätze ich. Es ist vermutlich besser, wenn wir es erst mal so lassen, wie bisher, Jojo. Und die Couch ist sehr bequem.“

Leonard war erstaunt, wie sachlich Jim an die Sache heranging. Ihm selbst fehlten die Worte. Dass Joanna bereits davon wusste, brachte ihn in ein ernstes Dilemma. Nicht nur, dass er von ihr verlangte, dass sie es für sich behielt. Was wenn Jim und er irgendwann feststellen sollten, dass es nicht funktionierte? Wie sollte er das jemals seiner kleinen Tochter erklären? Andererseits war es ihm schon einmal gelungen, ihr zu erklären, dass die Scheidung nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte und dass sich zumindest seine Gefühle für sie deshalb niemals ändern würden.

„Okay“, sagte Joanna dann resignierend und nickte. „Ich behalte es für mich.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Leonard erleichtert und nahm sie in die Arme. „Hilfst du mir noch eben Jims Verband frisch zu machen?“

Joanna nickte und sah ihren Vater einen langen Moment an, ehe sie Jim betrachtete. Ob alle Freundschaften so kompliziert waren, wenn man erst mal erwachsen wurde? Falls ja, beschloss sie, würde sie nicht erwachsen werden wollen.

***

Jim wusste nicht, was ihn erwartete, als er ins Foyer hinab ging. Bones war mit Joanna voraus gegangen, um die ersten Gäste zu begrüßen. Und Jim brauchte noch einen Moment, sich zu sammeln und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Besuch hier in Atlanta eine solch emotionale Achterbahnfahrt sein würde. Im Grunde war er doch gekommen, weil er sich bei Bones sicher fühlte und geborgen, und weil er wusste, dass einfach alles in bester Ordnung war. Bones überließ nichts dem Zufall. Er war ein absoluter Kontrollfreak, und Jim war der Chaot. Dass er ihn allerdings geküsst hatte, war ungewöhnlich spontan gewesen und sah Bones gar nicht ähnlich. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte Jim das Gefühl auf Wolken zu schweben und in einer sicheren Blase absoluter Unverwundbarkeit geschützt zu sein.

Diese Blase platzte allerdings jäh, als er das untere Stockwerk erreichte und dort Bones sah, der einer bildschönen Brünetten aus dem Mantel half. Neben der Frau stand ein kleines Mädchen in Joannas Alter. Jim realisierte, dass es sich dabei zweifellos um die Nachbarin und deren Tochter handeln musste.

Jim blieb ganz automatisch auf der letzten Treppenstufe stehen und beobachtete Bones.  
„Es freut mich ausgesprochen, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen“, hörte Jim Bones zu der Frau sagen und unterstrich seine Worte mit einem Lächeln, wie Jim es praktisch noch nie bei ihm zu sehen bekommen hatte.

Etwas in Jim verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Mit einem Mal schien alles, abgesehen von Bones und der Frau, um ihn herum zu verschwimmen.

„Jim, ich möchte dir meine beste Freundin Delia vorstellen“, erklang dann Joannas Stimme neben ihm.

Ein falsches Lächeln aufzusetzen war Jim schon fast zur zweiten Natur geworden. Er schenkte eines davon Joanna und ihrer Freundin und hoffte, dass es den Mädchen nicht auffiel. „Delia, es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.“ Sein Blick huschte von den Kindern immer wieder zu Bones hinüber.

„Jim ist der beste Freund meines Dads“, erklärte Joanna ihrer Freundin, sah jedoch Jim an. Ihr entging nicht, dass Jim ihnen nur aus Höflichkeit Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und im Grunde mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war. Als Jims Blick erneut über die Mädchen hinweg glitt, folgte Joanna Jims Augen und fand, wie erwartet, ihren Vater genau in dessen Blickwinkel.

„Deine Ma sieht heute sehr hübsch aus“, hörte Jim Joanna zu ihrer Freundin sagen. Und verdammt, das kleine Mädchen hatte Recht.

„Ich glaub sie mag deinen Pa“, erwiderte Delia in kindlicher Unschuld und nichts ahnend, dass ihre Worte dazu führten, dass Jim sich mit einem Mal ganz elend fühlte. Doch nicht nur Jim zuckte bei dieser Bemerkung unweigerlich ein wenig zusammen, sondern auch Joanna.

Er hatte zu lang gewartet. Vielleicht hätte er Bones viel früher von seinen Gefühlen erzählen sollen. Vielleicht – 

„Jim!“ Bones‘ Stimme unterbrach jäh seine Gedanken. Er winkte Jim an sich heran.  
„Entschuldigt mich“, bat Jim die Mädchen und ging zu Bones und der Nachbarin hinüber. Unsicher blieb er neben seinem Freund stehen und zwang sich ein weiteres Mal zu einem Lächeln, als er die Frau ansah. Er durfte Bones nicht in die Augen sehen. Dieser würde sofort sehen, dass er sich unwohl fühlte und dass sein Lächeln nichts weiter als Höflichkeit war.

„Rebecca, darf ich Ihnen meinen besten Freund vorstellen. Jim Kirk“, sagte Leonard.

Jim ignorierte den Knoten in seinem Hals und brachte ein gequetschtes „Es freut mich“ zustande.

„Sie können es sich gerne drüben ihm Wohnzimmer bequem machen, Rebecca“, wandte er sich wieder an den Gast seiner Eltern und sah sich dann flüchtig nach Joanna um. Diese war gerade im Begriff mit ihrer Freundin nach oben zu verschwinden. Leonard nahm an, dass sie spielen gingen und solange das Essen nicht fertig war, sprach nichts dagegen. Rebecca nickte, und Leonard hängte sorgfältig ihren Mantel auf, während Jim der Frau nur nachstarren konnte. „Warum bist du so unhöflich?“

Jim blinzelte und sah sich plötzlich Bones‘ ernstem Gesichtsausdruck gegenüber. „Hätte ich mit ihr flirten sollen?“

Leonard zog die Stirn kraus und sah instinktiv in die Richtung, in die Rebecca eben verschwunden war. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber du hast kaum den Mund aufbekommen. Und dieses falsche Lächeln hättest du dir auch sparen können.“

„Ich – ich kann nichts dafür, Bones. Sie hat dich angesehen, als würde sie dir die Kleider vom Leib reißen wollen und das …“

„Jim“, Leonard legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und nahm ihn leicht beiseite, ehe er flüsternd fortfuhr, „nicht jeder Mensch ist so hormongesteuert wie du. Sie scheint mich attraktiv zu finden, ja. Aber das muss nicht zwangsläufig - “

„Ich hab gesehen, wie du mit ihr geflirtet hast, Bones“, unterbrach Jim ihn. „Ich musste nicht hören was du sagst, ich konnte es an ihrer Reaktion sehen. Ihre Wangen wurden rot, als du etwas gesagt hast, ehe ihr beide dieses typische, peinlich berührte Lachen von euch gegeben habt. Du hast ihr ein Kompliment gemacht, nicht wahr?“

Leonard atmete tief durch die Nase ein und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Jim Kirk, du bist eifersüchtig. Ich kann es nicht fassen.“

„Tz“, machte dieser und winkte ab. Allerdings hatte Bones vollkommen recht. „Schon möglich“, gestand er dann ein. „Ich … ich muss einfach wissen woran ich bin.“

„Du willst, dass ich das jetzt entscheide?“, fragte Leonard und erneut durchzogen kleine Falten seine Stirn. Himmel, was erwartete Jim eigentlich von ihm? Er hatte bis neulich Abend nie daran gedacht eine romantische Beziehung zu einem Mann einzugehen und schon gar nicht ausgerechnet zu seinem besten Freund. Und es ging hierbei nicht nur um ihn, sondern auch um Joanna.

„Du kannst mich nicht fortwährend küssen, wenn es bedeutungslos für dich ist, Bones“, sagte Jim leise. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Bones nicht entgangen war.

Leonard presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es mir nichts bedeutet. Aber ich bin durcheinander, wie du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst. Was da zwischen uns passiert ist, ist vollkommen neu für mich und ich kann nicht von jetzt auf nachher entscheiden wie es zwischen uns weiter gehen soll. Ich hoffe, dass du das verstehen kannst und mir etwas Zeit gibst.“

Jims Augen brannten, aber er unterdrückte die aufkommenden Tränen und wandte den Blick ab. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als es erneut an der Tür klingelte.

„Lass uns später darüber reden“, bat Leonard sanft und warf ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, den Jim nicht sah, da sein Blick immer noch abgewandt war. Seine Mutter hatte ihn gebeten die Gäste zu begrüßen, da sie in der Küche noch alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, und David verteilte im Wohnzimmer bereits die ersten Drinks. Er konnte sehen, dass Jim verletzt war und durcheinander, aber jetzt war nicht der Moment um über ihre Beziehung zu reden. Und so ging Leonard, um erneut die Tür zu öffnen und als er sich nach Jim umdrehte, war dieser verschwunden. Er seufzte, zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und öffnete den Gästen die Tür.

 

***

„Wieso bist du nicht unten?“, hörte Jim Joanna fragen. Er hatte sich in Bones‘ Zimmer zurückgezogen, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Dass er nicht lange allein sein würde, hätte er sich eigentlich denken können.

Joanna setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett. „Du siehst traurig aus.“

„Ist gleich vorbei, Süße. Mach dir keine Gedanken“, sagte Jim und ließ sich rücklings auf die Matratze fallen. Joanna legte sich neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick an die Decke.

„Du hast Dad richtig lieb, oder?“ Jim zog es vor zu schweigen. Erneut fühlte sich seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt an, und er sah wieder Bones zusammen mit Rebecca vor seinem inneren Auge. „Ich glaub er mag dich auch ganz doll.“

Jim lachte gequält auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

Joanna drehte leicht den Kopf, so dass sie Jim ansehen konnte. In seinem Augenwinkel schimmerte eine Träne. „Grandma sagt dauernd, dass ich eine richtige Mutter brauche.“ Jim wandte sich ihr langsam zu, sagte jedoch nichts. „Und sie hat Recht.“

Erst jetzt fiel Jim auf, dass Joanna selbst traurig aussah und keineswegs so fröhlich, wie man es von einem Kind am Weihnachtsabend erwarten würde.

Joanna setzte sich auf. „Aber ich habe eine Mama“, fuhr sie fort. „Sie will mich nur nicht bei sich haben.“

Es war furchtbar, dass Joanna so empfand. Jim konnte es nur allzu gut nachempfinden. „Ich kenne das Gefühl“, meinte er daher leise.

„Ja“, sagte sie. Jim war der einzige Mensch, der je verstanden hatte, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn die eigene Mutter nichts von einem wissen wollte. „Ich weiß, dass du mich verstehst. Niemand sonst tut das.“

„Dein Dad weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist. Er weiß es, weil er es auch durch mich erlebt hat. Ich bin erwachsen und vermisse meine Mutter.“

„Ich will keine neue Mama, Jim. Ich will das meine eigene mich lieb hat.“ Delia war, anders als Joanna, begeistert von der Idee, dass sie Schwestern werden könnten. Sie hatte Joanna anvertraut, dass ihre Mutter oft von ihrem Vater schwärmte und dass sie beide in freudiger Erwartung zu ihnen gekommen waren. Joanna hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, ihrer Freundin die Wahrheit zu sagen, und hatte sich unter dem Vorwand, auf die Toilette zu müssen, aus ihrem Zimmer verdrückt und Delia allein gelassen. Sie hatte in das Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters fliehen und dort ihre wirren Gedanken sortieren wollen. Dass Jim hier sein würde hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Jim setzte sich ebenfalls auf und öffnete die Arme. Joanna schmiegte sich dankbar an seine Brust. „Ich will nicht, dass Delia meine Schwester wird. Und ich will Rebecca nicht als Mama“, gestand sie leise und schniefte.

Jim streichelte ihr über das Haar und hielt sie fest. Damit waren sie schon zwei, die nicht wollten, dass Bones und Rebecca sich verliebten. Aber es stand ihm nicht zu Joanna auf seine Seite zu ziehen und den Umstand auszunutzen, dass sie mit der Aussicht unglücklich war, eine Stiefmutter zu bekommen. „Hast du mal versucht deine Ma zu erreichen?“

„Ich weiß nicht wie“, schluchzte sie und wischte sich die Tränen fort.

Jim lächelte leicht und drückte ihr einen Kuss aufs Haar, schloss die Augen und verharrte einen nachdenklichen Moment. „Ich hab eine Idee.“

Wenige Minuten später saß Joanna an dem Terminal in Bones‘ Zimmer unterhielt sich mit ihrer Mutter. Jim saß auf der Tischkante und versuchte außerhalb der Sicht zu bleiben. „Ich vermisse dich“, sagte Joanna und begann erneut zu weinen. Jims Herz zerbrach bei dem Anblick. Es war beinahe als sehe er sich selbst in dem Kind. Joanna hatte allerdings etwas, das Jim von jeher nicht hatte; einen Vater, der sie über alles liebte und alles tun würde, um sein kleines Mädchen glücklich zu machen.

„Ich komme dich doch bald holen, Schatz“, erwiderte Jocelyn. „Clay und ich holen dich über Neujahr, versprochen.“

Joanna nickte nur. Und was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Dass sie maßlos enttäuscht war, dass ihre Mutter sie zu Weihnachten nicht bei sich haben wollte, weil sie mit ihrer ‚neuen‘ Familie feierte?

„Nur noch ein paar Tage“, sagte Jocelyn. „Ich muss jetzt los. Wir kommen sonst zu spät zum Essen. Hab ein schönes Fest und lass dich reich beschenken.“

Joanna nickte erneut, wischte sich abermals Tränen von den Wangen und flüsterte „Du auch“, ehe das Terminal schwarz wurde.

Jim war da, um sie zu trösten und sie schmiegte sich einmal mehr dankbar an ihn.

Joanna, die weinend auf Jims Schoß auf dem Bett saß und sich wiegen ließ, war was Leonard zu sehen bekam, als er ohne anzuklopfen sein Schlafzimmer betrat. Wie angewurzelt blieb er in der offenen Tür stehen, als Jim zu ihm aufsah und Joanna übers Haar streichelte.

„Was ist passiert?“

„Nichts ist passiert, Bones. Sie vermisst ihre Mutter, das ist alles“, erklärte Jim. „Bringst du mal ein Taschentuch?“

Leonard nickte zerknirscht und brachte eins.

„Sie holt mich erst zu Neujahr“, berichtete Joanna ihrem Vater.

„Ich weiß, Jojo“, nickte Leonard und ging vor dem Bett in die Knie. Er sah zu seiner Tochter und Jim auf. „Sie hatte schon Pläne für Weihnachten gemacht. Aber das lässt uns Beiden auch etwas mehr Zeit füreinander.“ Jocelyn hatte ihn vor einigen Stunden angerufen, um es ihm mitzuteilen. Er hatte Joanna allerdings nicht den Weihnachtsabend ruinieren wollen, und es daher lieber für sich behalten. Nun konnte er nur versuchen den Schaden einzugrenzen und ihr die positiven Aspekte aufzeigen.

„Nicht, wenn du lieber mit Rebecca zusammen bist.“

Leonard zuckte leicht zusammen, verharrte dann und sah Jim mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Zorn an. Was zum Teufel hatte Jim ihr über Rebecca erzählt? „Sie ist heute unser Gast, Jojo. Ich - “, weiter kam er nicht.

„Ich will sie nicht als Mama. Ich will keine neue Mama. Ich habe eine Mama!“, schrie sie ihn mit schriller Stimme an und vergrub gleich darauf wieder ihr Gesicht in Jims Brust.

Jim hielt sie und rieb ihr sanft den Rücken. Er warf Bones einen ruhigen, aber wissenden Blick zu, gleichzeitig versuchte er unschuldig auszusehen.

„Jojo“, sagte Leonard sanft und versuchte nicht allzu geschockt zu wirken. „Sieh‘ mich bitte an, Baby.“ Er hatte nicht geahnt, dass sich Joanna der Möglichkeit dermaßen verschloss. Vielmehr war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie es gutheißen würde, wenn er irgendwann wieder in einer Beziehung wäre. Dass sie es vielleicht sogar genießen würde, wenn da eine Frau war, die verstehen würde, was in ihr vorging. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich keinen Schimmer, im Gegensatz zu Jim.

Jim verstand Frauen, wie kaum jemand sonst. Als wäre es seine zweite Natur geworden, die komplexe Psyche des anderen Geschlechts zu analysieren und stets das Richtige zu sagen oder zu tun. Leonard wusste nur zu gut, dass ihm das nie gelungen war. Er hatte selbst Jocelyn nie verstanden, wenngleich sie doch sehr viele Jahre miteinander gelebt hatten.

„Baby“, versuchte Leonard erneut zu seiner Tochter durchzudringen und legte diesmal sein gesamtes Einfühlungsvermögen in seine Stimme. Er konnte Jims Blick auf sich spüren; in dem Moment gehörte jedoch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seiner kleinen Tochter. „Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt? Grandma würde vielleicht aufhören uns beide damit unter Druck zu setzen, wenn sie wüsste, dass du es nicht willst. Dass wir beide es nicht wollen. Und ich werde nicht wieder heiraten, wenn du mit dem Gedanken so unglücklich bist. Du bist mein Ein und Alles, Jojo.“

Langsam löste sie sich von Jim und sah ihren Vater einen gedehnten Moment lang an. „Es ist okay, wenn du wieder heiraten willst, Daddy. Aber ich will keine neue Mama.“ Sie drehte den Kopf und sah zu Jim auf, der ihr ein zuversichtliches Lächeln schenkte. Dann sah sie wieder ihren Vater an, rutschte von Jims Schoß auf seinen und umarmte ihn. „Ich mag Jim“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Es war zwar sehr leise gewesen, aber momentan hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können, und so hatte auch Jim durchaus verstanden, was Joanna gesagt hatte. Sofort schoss ihm Blut in die Wangen und er sah Bones erschrocken an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte, um seinem besten Freund zu signalisieren, dass er damit nichts zu tun hatte.

Leonard schwirrte der Kopf. Hatte er das jetzt korrekt verstanden, dass Joanna es gut finden würde, wenn er eine Beziehung zu Jim einging? Ein weiterer Vater war in Ordnung, eine Mutter jedoch nicht? Ihm wurde angst und bange bei dem Gedanken daran, was mit Joanna in Zukunft noch auf ihn zukommen würde. Wenn es jetzt schon so kompliziert war sie zu verstehen, wie würde es dann erst sein, wenn sie in die Pubertät kam?

Ohne etwas auf ihr Flüstern zu erwidern drückte er sie leicht an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wir sollten jetzt wieder runtergehen. Das Essen wird sicher bald serviert und wir wollen uns doch nicht an Weihnachten Trübsal blasend in meinem Zimmer verstecken.“ Joanna und Jim sahen einander an, ehe sie ihn anblickten und Leonard konnte in beiden Gesichtern sehen, dass sie die Möglichkeit eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht fanden. „Na los jetzt, sonst wird Santa keine Geschenke bringen“, feixte Leonard und endlich gelang es ihm Joanna ein Lächeln abzuringen.

Sie sprang von seinem Schoß und hielt sowohl ihm als auch Jim die Hand hin. „Dann lasst uns schnell runtergehen“, rief Joanna aus und mit einem Mal war ihre Traurigkeit wie weggeblasen.

Jim ging diesmal voran und Joanna hielt ihren Vater in der Tür auf, indem sie leicht seine Hand drückte und zu ihm aufsah. „Ich hab dich lieb, Daddy.“

„Ich dich auch, mein Engel. Ich dich auch“, sagte Leonard und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln.


	7. Chapter 7

„Wo habt ihr nur gesteckt?“, fragte Eleanora verwundert, während sie ihren Sohn beiseite nahm.

Unterdessen nahm Jim Joanna bei der Hand und ging mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Leonard sah den beiden einen Moment lang nach und bedeutete seiner Mutter dann, ihm in die Küche zu folgen. Als er sicher war, dass sie keine Zuhörer hatten, begann er seiner Mutter zu erzählen, was sich in Bezug auf eine neue Mutter für Joanna eben in seinem Zimmer ergeben hatte. „Sie ist vollkommen unglücklich mit dem Gedanken, Ma. Und ich wäre dir daher dankbar, wenn du aufhören würdest mich mit Rebecca oder sonst einer Frau verkuppeln zu wollen.“

„Sie hat nie etwas gesagt“, erwiderte Eleanora nachdenklich und seufzte leise. „Ich nahm an, dass sie sich wohler fühlen würde, wenn sie eine normale Familie hätte.“ Sie blickte an ihrem Sohn vorbei, um sicher z u gehen, dass sie nach wie vor ungestört waren. „Sie wird manchmal in der Schule gehänselt, weil sie bei uns lebt, Leonard.“

„Warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?“, fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Bestürzung.

„Weil ich wollte, dass du dich auf deine Ausbildung konzentrieren kannst. Du brauchst einen freien Kopf und du hast uns deine Tochter aus gutem Grund anvertraut. Ich weiß auch, dass sie hier an den meisten Tagen sehr glücklich ist. Nur manchmal … manchmal ist es eben schwer für sie.“

Leonard setzte sich auf einen der Hocker vor der Anrichte in der Mitte der Küche. Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und sah dann seine Mutter an. Er fühlte sich völlig erschlagen. „Ich hab alles falsch gemacht, Ma.“

„Unsinn.“ Eleanora machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme wie sie es getan hatte, wenn er als Junge verzweifelt gewesen war und nicht weiter wusste. „Du hast ihr ein stabiles Zuhause gegeben. Und Joanna weiß, dass wir sie lieben.“

„Aber sie vermisst ihre Mutter, Ma. Vielleicht …“

Eleanora legte ihre Hand unter Leonards Kinn und sah ihm streng in die Augen. Manchmal war es nicht nötig, dass er aussprach was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Sie konnte es am verzweifelten Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkennen, was er als nächstes sagen wollte. „Denk nicht mal daran, sie zu Jocelyn zu schicken. Wir haben diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen als du dich bei der Sternenflottenakademie angemeldet hast und verworfen, weil das Kind dort vernachlässigt werden würde. Schön und gut, dass Clay sich ein Kindermädchen für sie leisten könnte. Und kein Zweifel, dass er und auch Jocelyn eher jemanden einstellen würden, als sich selbst um Joanna zu kümmern. Wir wissen, dass weder Jocelyn noch Clay ihr Leben um ein Kind herum führen wollen.“

„Joss ist verdammt nochmal ihre Mutter, Ma. Wie … wie um alles in der Welt kann eine Mutter so zu ihrem Kind sein?“ Er schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und rieb sich rasch die Augen als sich Tränen darin sammelten. Er wollte doch nur, dass Joanna glücklich war.

Eleanora streichelte ihrem Sohn die Wangen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Solange sie dich und uns hat, wird sie glücklich sein. Es wird keine perfekte Kindheit sein und es wird immer etwas fehlen, Leonard, aber wir tun unser Bestes. Irgendwann wird sie zurückblicken und schätzen, dass wir ihr diese Kindheit bieten konnten, dieses Zuhause. Jocelyn wird allerdings immer die Mutter sein, die nicht da war. Daran können wir jedoch nichts ändern.“

Hinter ihnen räusperte sich jemand, und als Eleanora sich umwandte, sah sie Jim dastehen. Offenbar hatte er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er das Gespräch gehört hatte – oder zumindest einen Teil davon. So zumindest deutete Eleanora seinen betretenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hör auf deine Mutter, Bones. Sie weiß, wovon sie spricht. Joanna wird dir nie vorwerfen, dass ihre Mutter nicht bei ihr war. Sie wird es Jocelyn vorwerfen. Das macht sie nicht unbedingt glücklicher, aber sie wird lernen damit zu leben. Ebenso wird sie sich daran erinnern, dass du immer für sie da warst.“

„Ich kann ihr ihre Mutter nicht ersetzen, Jim.“ Leonard schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf frustriert in den Nacken fallen.

„Nein, und das sollst du auch nicht. Sei ihr einfach der beste Vater, der du sein kannst. Das wird reichen, glaub mir. Mir hätte es gereicht zu wissen, dass mich wenigstens einer liebt. Aber ich hatte nicht das Glück, wie du weißt.“ Bones nickte, und Eleanora sah Jim mitfühlend an. Jim fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl, da er den Fokus nicht auf sich ziehen wollte. „Was ich damit sagen will: Du kannst sie nicht vor Enttäuschungen bewahren, Bones. Du kannst nicht jeden Schmerz von ihr fernhalten. Aber du kannst für sie da sein. Sie auffangen, wenn sie fällt, sie trösten und ihre Wunden versorgen. Und das wird ihr genügen.“ Jim sprach mit einer Überzeugung und Selbstsicherheit, die er umso deutlicher verspürte, weil Bones genauso auch stets für ihn da war - und es war mehr als ausreichend.

Eleanora beobachtete, wie die beiden jungen Männer einander ansahen. Jim hatte das alles nicht nur so dahin gesagt, er glaubte zuversichtlich daran. Sie konnte es ihm deutlich ansehen. Und Leonard war durch und durch dankbar und schöpfte aus den Worten seines Freundes neue Hoffnung. Es war ganz erstaunlich, wie viel Wärme und Zuneigung sie einander entgegen brachten. Ganz allmählich dämmerte ihr, dass Jims Gefühle gar nicht so einseitig waren, wie sie zunächst angenommen hatte. Da war es kein Wunder, dass sich Leonard der Möglichkeit verschloss, eine neue Frau zu finden.

Manchmal, und ganz besonders in Momenten wie diesen, hatte Leonard keine Ahnung, wie er sein Leben je ohne Jim hatte leben können. Es gab Zeiten, da war Jim dermaßen kindisch und unverantwortlich, dass er den Gedanken lächerlich fand, dass der Bursche unbedingt Captain werden wollte. Und dann gab es Augenblicke wie diesen, in denen Jim so viel Optimismus ausstrahlte, dass er automatisch auf die Menschen in seiner direkten Umgebung übersprang.

„Wenn ihr beiden mich entschuldigt, ich gehe dann mal die Kerzen im Speiseraum anzünden“, sagte Eleanora und ließ die Beiden allein. Sie wusste einfach, wann zwei Menschen allein sein sollten.

Leonard wartete noch einen Moment. Erst, als seine Mutter außer Sicht war, und die Tür sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, rutschte er von dem Hocker und ging auf Jim zu. „Manchmal weiß ich wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde, Jim Kirk. Und das macht mir eine Scheißangst.“

„Willkommen im Club“, feixte Jim.

Leonard lächelte sanft und blieb dann direkt vor Jim stehen. „Danke.“

„Wofür?“

„Dass du bist wie du bist und für mich da bist“, erklärte er flüsternd und legte seine Stirn an Jims.

Jims Herz begann zu rasen. Ganz automatisch legte er seine Arme um Bones und hielt ihn fest. „Jederzeit, Bones.“

Leonard nickte ganz leicht. „Ich … würde dich gern küssen“, wisperte er und schloss die Augen.

 _Nur zu_ , dachte Jim, und sein Herz machte einen Freudensprung.

„Aber“, sagte Leonard dann und das eine Wort war wie eine kalte Dusche für Jim, „ich muss das erst mit Joanna besprechen. Ich muss einfach wissen, dass es für sie okay ist.“

Jim versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen, als er Bones leicht von sich schob, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Das ist in Ordnung, Bones. Ich verstehe das. Und nur für den Fall, dass es noch nicht klar genug ist; ich will nicht nur dich. Mir ist bewusst, dass Joanna zu dir gehört. Dass es euch nur im Doppelpack gibt.“

„Bist du dafür bereit?“ Leonard sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Hoffnung an.  
Jim nickte und strahlte dabei erneut ansteckende Zuversicht aus.

***

„Ihre Mutter hat erzählt, dass Sie ein toller Pianist sind“, wandte sich Rebecca am Ende des festlichen Dinners an Leonard, der zwischen ihr und Joanna saß.

Jim saß Bones gegenüber und konnte beobachten, wie Verlegenheit das Gesicht seines Freundes rot färbte, als er den Kopf leicht schüttelte. „Sie übertreibt ganz fürchterlich. Ich war mal gut, aber das ist Jahre her.“

„Nun mach dich nicht so schlecht, Junge“, mischte sich David ein und füllte die fast leeren Weingläser auf. Als er hinter seinem Sohn stand, legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir jetzt alle unsere Drinks nehmen und meiner liebsten Weihnachtstradition folgen?“

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Liebling.“ Eleanora erhob sich und auch die beiden Mädchen sprangen sofort von ihren Stühlen.

Leonard suchte automatisch hilfesuchend den Blickkontakt zu Jim. Dieser lächelte ihn an, legte den Kopf leicht schief und zwinkerte. Leonard schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, erhob sich Jim bereits mit seinem Weinglas in der Hand vom Tisch, um Eleanora und den Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen, wo der Flügel neben dem herrlichen Weihnachtsbaum stand.

„Ich habe mich seit Wochen darauf gefreut, Sie spielen zu hören“, sagte Rebecca und legte Leonard eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel, nachdem abgesehen von Jim sämtliche übrigen Gäste und auch die beiden Gastgeber das Esszimmer verlassen hatten.

Jim sah, wie Bones zusammenzuckte und sich augenblicklich versteifte. Es kostete ihn entsetzlich viel Beherrschung nicht so eifersüchtig auszusehen wie er sich in diesem Moment fühlte.

„Was soll ich für Sie spielen?“, fragte Leonard und stand so rasch auf, dass er gegen den Tisch stieß. Jim war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde neben ihm und fing das frisch gefüllte Weinglas auf, ehe es umkippen konnte. Er schloss seine Finger um den schlanken Stil und hob es in die Höhe, dann hielt er es Leonard hin. Dieser nickte seinem Freund dankbar zu.

„Wie wäre es mit etwas Klassischem wie Carol of the Bells? Können Sie das spielen?“, fragte Rebecca und erhob sich ebenfalls von ihrem Platz.

„Ja, das kenne ich. Dazu kann man aber nicht singen.“ Leonard wusste, dass sein Vater nicht nur das Klavierspiel als liebste Tradition mochte, sondern eben auch den dazu gehörigen Gesang.

Rebecca lächelte. „Dann müssen Sie wohl mehr als einen Song spielen.“

Jims Hand legte sich auf Leonards Schulter, wodurch dieser sich augenblicklich entspannte. „Das wird schon, Bones. Ich bin auch neugierig. Für mich hast du auch noch nie gespielt.“

Leonard wandte sich um, sodass er flankiert von Jim und Rebecca im Esszimmer stand. Er war etwas unschlüssig, ob er Jim böse oder dankbar sein sollte. Worin er sich allerdings absolut sicher war, war die Tatsache, dass er sich überhaupt nicht gern im Mittelpunkt des Interesses sah. Vor Jahren hätte er es vielleicht genossen, dass gleich zwei Menschen so offensichtliches Interesse an ihm hatten. Jetzt fühlte er sich jedoch einfach nur unwohl. Vor allem, weil er Rebecca irgendwie auf nette Weise erklären musste, dass er nichts von ihr wollte.

„Beschwert euch nachher nicht, wenn ich eure Erwartungen enttäusche. Ich spiele lediglich in meiner Freizeit“, sagte Leonard und trank einen Schluck Wein, ehe er voran ins Wohnzimmer ging. Als Jugendlicher hatte er gerne vor Publikum gespielt. Er hatte Profi werden wollen und Konzerte geben, doch dann war dieses Mädchen in sein Leben getreten und hatte alles durcheinander gebracht. Inzwischen dachte er kaum noch an diesen alten Traum zurück. Er hatte seine Bestimmung gefunden und war Chirurg geworden. Eine Berufung, die ihn erfüllte und ihn viel glücklicher machte, als es das Klavierspiel je vermocht hätte.

Rebecca setzte sich zu ihrer Tochter und Joanna auf die Couch. Jim blieb neben dem Flügel stehen, wo er Leonard genau beobachten konnte. Die übrigen Gäste hatten sich Stehplätze gesucht oder sich auf Stühlen niedergelassen. David hatte es sich in seinem Sessel bequem gemacht, und Eleanora saß halb auf seinem Schoß, halb auf der Lehne. Erneut kam Jim nicht umhin das Ehepaar zu bewundern. Sie waren länger verheiratet als er selbst alt war und offensichtlich noch immer so glücklich wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Ob seine Eltern auch so gewesen wären? Ob er selbst je so glücklich sein würde?

Leonard atmete tief durch. Es war eine Sache für seine Eltern und Joanna zu spielen. Aber vor Jim und den übrigen Gästen zu spielen, war eine völlig andere. Er bewegte die Finger über den Tasten, ehe er sie leicht auflegte, den Rücken straffte und zu spielen begann.

Jim fühlte sich außerstande seine Umgebung weiter wahrzunehmen, als Bones dem Klavier eine Weihnachtsmelodie entlockte, die er seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr gehört hatte. Er hatte nie gewusst, wie der Song hieß, aber seine Mutter hatte ihn sehr gemocht und oft über die Anlage abgespielt. Direkt dabei zu sein, wenn jemand spielte … Wenn Finger über die Tasten des Klaviers flogen, und er die Musik nicht nur hören, sondern auch sehen und fühlen konnte, war das einfach berauschend. Er spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut über seinen gesamten Körper ausbreitete. Bones selbst schien ebenfalls in einer anderen Welt gefangen. Er spielte die Musik nicht einfach nur, er wurde ein Teil von ihr. Und was Jim besonders faszinierte, war der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Denn auch wenn er sein Talent gern herunterspielte, so bestand für Jim kein Zweifel, dass es Bones im Blut lag diesem eleganten Instrument die schönsten Melodien zu entlocken. Er sah am Klavier genauso konzentriert aus, wie bei der Behandlung seiner Patienten. Und Jim hatte sich dieses Gesicht genau eingeprägt. Es war genau dieser Ausdruck gewesen, der ihn immer wieder genau dann in die Akademie Krankenstation getrieben hatte, wenn Bones im Dienst gewesen war.

Wenn Eleanora auch nur noch einen Hauch Zweifel gehabt hatte, dass Jim hoffnungslos in ihren Sohn verliebt war, so war dieser nun endgültig verschwunden. Entzücken reichte nicht aus, um Jims Gesichtsausdruck zu beschreiben. Er war vielmehr hingerissen und himmelte Leonard geradezu an. Und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das ganz unbewusst tat. Der Anblick Jims zauberte ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Denn auch wenn sie nie auch nur auf die Idee gekommen war, dass ihr Sohn eine Beziehung zu einem Mann eingehen würde, so hoffte sie inzwischen, dass Leonard Jims Zuneigung erwiderte. Jocelyn hatte Leonard nie so angesehen. Nicht einmal ganz am Anfang ihrer Beziehung und erst recht nicht mehr, seit Joanna auf der Welt war. Und es erfüllte sie mit einer ungewohnten Wärme, zu sehen, dass jemand ihren Sohn so sehr vergötterte.

Die Musik verklang, und sofort wurde nicht nur Eleanora aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, sondern auch Jim. Rebecca begann zu applaudieren und die anderen Gäste kamen ihrem Beispiel nach.

„Danke“, sagte Leonard verlegen und verneigte sich leicht. „Ma, wie wäre es, wenn du uns jetzt etwas vorspielst? Ich wäre für Stille Nacht.“ Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, machte er seiner Mutter bereits den Platz am Klavier frei.

„Oh ja, endlich singen“, rief Joanna aus und hüpfte von der Couch.

Jim konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt Weihnachtslieder gesungen hatte. Das war so ewig lange her. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er die Texte überhaupt noch kannte.

Eleanora löste ihren Sohn am Klavier ab und nickte ihm zu, als dieser sich hinter Jim stellte, als versuche er, Schutz hinter seinem besten Freund zu finden.

„Du hast magische Hände, Bones“, flüsterte Jim ihm über die Schulter hinweg zu.

Leonard leerte sein Weinglas in einem Zug und krächzte nur ein sarkastisches: „Ja, klar.“ Für einen flüchtigen Moment fing er Rebeccas Blick auf. Sie sah nicht glücklich aus, da er lieber bei seinem Freund stand, anstatt sich zu ihr auf die Couch zu setzen, wo sie extra einen Platz für ihn freigehalten hatte. „Wie werde ich die Frau los, ohne ihr wehzutun?“, flüsterte er dann in Jims Ohr und versuchte, dabei die Lippen möglichst nicht zu bewegen.

Jim fielen sofort mehrere Möglichkeiten ein, aber keine von ihnen war wirklich sanft. Noch ehe er Bones antworten konnte, begann Eleanora zu spielen. Und abgesehen von Jim begannen alle zu singen. Jim kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und brachte kaum mehr als den Refrain zustande, von einer melodischen Stimme konnte auch keine Rede sein. Doch egal wie sehr er auch versuchte sich an den Text zu erinnern, er wollte ihm nicht einfallen.

Joanna zupfte prompt an seinem Arm und hielt ihm ein kleines Buch entgegen.

Jim lächelte sie dankbar an, als er auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite den Text zu Stille Nacht fand und ging in die Knie, um mit Joanna zu singen. Irgendwie kam es ihm nicht mehr so unangenehm vor, wenn er ihr damit eine Freude machen konnte. Sie strahlte ihn an, während sie gemeinsam sangen. Er hatte die Leute immer belächelt, die zu Weihnachten in die Kirche gingen und Weihnachtslieder sangen. Leute, die im Kreis ihrer Familie und einfach rundum glücklich waren. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er im Grunde nur neidisch gewesen war, weil er nie ein so schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt hatte. Jim schwor sich, dass er jeden einzelnen dieser Momente wie einen Schatz in seinem Gedächtnis aufbewahren würde. Denn auch wenn vielleicht nie etwas aus Bones und ihm werden würde, so war er sich dennoch sicher, dass es kaum ein perfekteres Weihnachten geben konnte. Er wollte es nie vergessen.

 

***

Der Abend verging viel zu schnell, das fand nicht nur Jim, sondern auch Joanna, als Leonard sie darum bat, sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen. Delia war längst auf der Couch eingeschlafen, und Rebecca zog sich bereits den Mantel an.

„Ich bringe Joanna ins Bett“, bot Jim an, wollte Bones damit die Möglichkeit geben allein mit Rebecca zu reden.

„Liest du mir noch was vor?“, fragte Joanna hoffnungsvoll und sah zu Jim auf.

„Es ist fast Mitternacht, Baby. Wenn du nicht bald schläfst, kommt Santa nicht zu dir. Du weißt doch, dass er nur zu Kindern kommt, die brav schlafen“, gab Leonard zu Bedenken.

„Ich war das ganze Jahr lieb, er kommt auf jeden Fall zu mir“, sagte sie mit Bestimmtheit und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. „Außerdem hab ich ihm Kekse gebacken.“

Jim grinste. „Santa müsste man sein.“ Dann schnappte er sich Joanna und warf sie sich über die Schulter. „Wenn du in weniger als fünf Minuten umgezogen bist und Zähne geputzt hast, lese ich dir was vor“, versprach er und warf gleichzeitig Bones einen ‚Ich mach‘ das schon‘ Blick zu.

„Yeah“, rief sie voller Freude. „Nacht Rebecca!“ Sie winkte der Nachbarin kopfüber von Jims Schulter hängend zu, die gerade ihre Tochter in die Jacke gesteckt und damit notdürftig angezogen hatte.

„Gute Nacht, Mäuschen. Lass dich reich beschenken“, sagte sie zum Abschied. „Könnten Sie mir mit Delia helfen?“, wandte sie sich dann an Leonard.

David und Eleanora verabschiedeten derweil die anderen Gäste.

„Natürlich“, sagte Leonard höflich, zog sich rasch Stiefel und Mantel über und hob Delia auf die Arme.

***

„Es war ein wundervoller Abend, Leonard. Ihre Eltern sind ganz fantastische Menschen“, sagte Rebecca und schloss die Haustür auf. „Kommen Sie noch einen Moment mit rein?“

Leonard hielt ihr Delia entgegen. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, sagte er direkt. Vielleicht etwas zu direkt, wie er feststellte, als er Rebeccas enttäuschtes Gesicht sah. „Sie sind eine sehr anziehende Frau, Rebecca. Aber ich fürchte, dass meine Mutter Ihnen einen falschen Eindruck von mir vermittelt hat.“

„Ganz und gar nicht“, erwiderte sie und lächelte sanft. „Sie sind ziemlich genau so, wie Ihre Mutter Sie beschrieben hat.“

Leonard sah Rebecca einen langen Moment an, während er seine Gedanken sortierte. „Wie alle Mütter weiß jedoch auch meine nicht alles über mich. Daher kann ich ihr nicht vorwerfen, dass sie versucht hat uns zu verkuppeln.“

„Aber es hat nicht gefunkt?“, fragte sie leise.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die Sache mit Jim wollte er nicht erwähnen. Dazu war es noch zu früh. Abgesehen davon kannte er Rebecca schließlich gar nicht. „Nein, es tut mir leid.“

„Nein, mir tut es leid, Leonard. Sie sind ein wunderbarer Mann. Und ich hätte gerne die Möglichkeit bekommen, Sie noch besser kennen zu lernen. Dennoch bin ich froh, dass ich diesen schönen Abend mit meiner Tochter bei Ihrer Familie verbringen durfte. Zu zweit ist es einfach nicht annähernd so schön.“

Leonard lehnte sich vor und küsste sie auf die Wange - keusch und freundschaftlich und mit völlig platonischen Absichten. „Sie sind jederzeit willkommen.“

***

Als Joanna umgezogen aus dem Bad kam, saß Jim bereits mit dem offenen Buch im Schoß wartend auf ihrem Bett. Sie war viel zu aufgedreht, um schlafen zu gehen, wie er fand. Sie hüpfte voller Energie auf ihn zu und sprang neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Hat dir der Abend bei uns gefallen, Jim?“ Sie sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf, ehe sie sich an ihn kuschelte.

„Oh ja, sogar sehr. Ich glaube, ich hab noch nie ein so schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt“, gestand er ihr. „Obwohl“, begann er und brach dann ab.

„Obwohl, was?“

„Ich vermisse den Schnee. In Iowa, wo ich herkomme, gibt es fast immer Schnee im Dezember. Und ich vermisse es, dass alles unter dieser dicken, glitzernden, weißen Decke vergraben ist. Irgendwie sieht mit Schnee einfach sogar der hässlichste Ort schön aus.“

„Vielleicht musst du es dir nur ganz doll wünschen und dann lässt Santa es für dich schneien.“ Sie nahm seinen Arm und legte ihn sich über die zierliche, kleine Schulter. „Rutsch mal weiter runter.“

Er lächelte und kam ihrem Wunsch nach. Dann konnte sie sich vollends auf seine Brust legen. „In manchen Regionen schneit es eben einfach nicht, Jojo. Das ist zwar schade, aber nicht zu ändern.“

„Du musst nur glauben“, sagte sie beharrlich, ihr entschlossenes Gesicht dem ihres Vaters in diesem Moment viel zu ähnlich.

Jim küsste liebevoll ihr Haar. „Ich will es versuchen“, sagte er und drückte sie ein wenig an sich.

„Tut dein Finger eigentlich noch sehr weh?“ Sie drehte leicht den Kopf, um die Hand in Augenschein nehmen zu können, die auf ihrer Schulter ruhte.

„Eigentlich nicht. Dein Dad macht seine Sache wirklich gut.“

Sie nickte. „Weißt du, du kannst hier schlafen, wenn du magst. Ich mach mich auch ganz klein.“

Ihr plötzlicher Themenwechsel entlockte ihm ein kleines Lachen. „Du bist klein genug. Aber ich glaube, dass dein Bett nicht für zwei gedacht ist.“

„Dann wünsche ich mir von Santa ein größeres Bett.“

Jim grinste nur. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir jetzt vorlese?“

 

***

Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis Joanna dann doch erschöpft eingeschlafen war. Jim hatte ihr nur zwei Seiten vorlesen müssen, ehe sie ins Traumland versunken war. Er kam gerade die Treppen herunter, als die Haustür aufging, und Bones ins Haus zurückkehrte.

„Hey, wie ist es gelaufen?“

„Ich glaub, dass es für mich schlimmer war als für sie.“ Er zog eine kleine Grimasse. „Sie ist eine tolle Frau. Eigentlich ein Jammer, dass sie geschieden ist. Ihr Ex muss ein Idiot sein“, sagte Leonard und hängte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe. „Schläft Jojo schon?“, wechselte er dann schnell das Thema, weil es ihm im Grunde unangenehm war mit Jim über Rebecca zu sprechen.

„Jep. Zuerst hab ich gedacht, sie sei noch topfit. Dann hat sie sich an mich gekuschelt und war in wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich auch diesen Effekt auf Frauen habe“, grinste Jim.

„Schade. Ich hatte gehofft noch mit ihr sprechen zu können.“ Es kam Leonard so seltsam vor, dass er es jetzt kaum erwarten konnte mit Joanna zu reden und ihren Segen einzuholen. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er die Möglichkeit kaum in Betracht gezogen und plötzlich war es, als sähe er Jim mit anderen Augen. Dabei war er immer noch derselbe Jim, den er schon so lange kannte und liebte.

„Noch Lust auf einen Schlummertrunk?“, fragte Jim und deutete Richtung Wohnzimmer. „Deine Eltern sind glaub ich schon schlafen gegangen.“

„Warum nicht“, nickte Bones und kredenzte Jim und sich ein Glas Bourbon, das sie in trauter Zweisamkeit genossen.

„Wo hast du gelernt, so Klavier zu spielen?“, wollte Jim dann nach einer Weile wissen, in der sie schweigend ihren jeweiligen Gedanken nachgegangen waren.

„Meine Mutter war Klavierlehrerin. Sie hat es mir beigebracht. Und für viele Jahre wollte ich professionell spielen.“

„Warum hast du es nicht getan?“

„Wegen eines Mädchens“, gestand Leonard und sah nachdenklich die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit in seinem Glas an.

Jim gluckste tief. „Hat ihr dein Spiel nicht gefallen?“

Leonard schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Sie hat mich nie spielen gehört.“

„Was ist dann passiert, dass sie deine Meinung so geändert hat?“, hakte Jim nach und drehte sich so auf der Couch, dass sein Rücken von der Armlehne gestützt wurde, und er Bones direkt ansehen konnte.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ich die Hände eines Chirurgen hätte“, sagte Leonard, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt, dass man nach so einer Aussage automatisch diesen Berufsweg einschlug. „Sie war kein Mensch, aber die schönste Frau, die ich bis dahin je gesehen hatte.“

„War sie deine Erste?“

Leonard rollte die Augen. „Jep.“ Dann rieb er sich den Nacken und lachte leise. „Wir waren nur ein Wochenende zusammen. Aber sie hat meinen ganzen Lebensweg geprägt. Sie war einfach traumhaft.“

„Warum hat es nicht länger gehalten? Wenn sie dir so gefallen hat, hättest du versuchen sollen sie zu halten.“

„Ich war siebzehn und sie Anfang zwanzig, Jim. Ihr Planet ist zig Lichtjahre entfernt und damals hatte ich keine Möglichkeit die Verbindung zu halten. Sie war lediglich für ein Leichtathletik Turnier hier auf der Erde.“

Jim nickte leicht. „Hast du je versucht sie wiederzusehen?“

„Nein. Aber ich hab sie nie vergessen“, gestand Bones, leicht verträumt. Als er wieder vollkommen zurück in die Realität kam und Jim ansah, sah er nichts als Wärme in seinem Blick. Da war kein bisschen Eifersucht auf eine romantische Begegnung, die schon ewig zurücklag. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass, auch wenn sich seine Beziehung zu Jim geändert hatte, er dennoch auch seinem besten Freund gegenüber saß, dem er so etwas anvertrauen konnte und wollte.

„Weißt du“, sagte Jim leise, „ich beneide diese Frau darum, dass sie dich schon so lange vor mir kannte. Gleichzeitig bin ich ihr dafür dankbar. Ohne sie wärst du heute nicht dieser unglaublich talentierte Arzt. Du wärst vielleicht nie in diesem Shuttle gelandet, das uns zur Akademie brachte. Wir wären nicht hier. Ist es nicht erstaunlich, wie eine Person oder eine Entscheidung, unser gesamtes Leben beeinflussen kann?“

Leonard nickte und brummte zustimmend, dann trank er seinen Bourbon aus. „Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Jojo wird uns allesamt noch vor Sonnenaufgang wecken.“

„Nicht dein Ernst“, entkam es Jim ein wenig wehmütig. Wann würde er endlich wieder genügend Schlaf bekommen? Die letzten Nächte waren alle viel zu kurz gewesen.

„So ist das mit Kindern. Also husch ins Bett, sonst bringt Santa dir nichts“, feixte Leonard und zwinkerte Jim zu, ehe er nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer verschwand.

„Santa“, flüsterte Jim kopfschüttelnd und zog sich rasch um, ehe er es sich auf der Couch bequem machte. Und noch ehe er sich versah, schlief er tief und fest ein. Irgendwann nahm er im Halbschlaf wahr, dass jemand zu ihm auf die Couch unter die Decke kroch. Er war jedoch viel zu müde, fühlte sich unter diesem Dach viel zu sicher und geborgen, um die Augen zu öffnen und nachzusehen. Und aufgrund der Körpergröße und des kaum merklichen Gewichts wusste er ohnehin, dass es eigentlich nur Joanna sein konnte. Also rutschte er instinktiv etwas dichter an die Kante, damit das Mädchen hinter ihm und im Schutz der Lehne würde schlafen können, ohne vom Sofa zu fallen.


	8. Chapter 8

Ein klingelndes Geräusch weckte Jim aus seinem ohnehin leichten Schlaf. Joanna lag halb auf ihm, das Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge vergraben. Es dauerte einige lange Augenblicke, bis er sich des Geräuschs gänzlich bewusst wurde, was er schließlich als das leise Bimmeln von Glöckchen identifizierte. Zunächst dachte er an die Glöckchen am Weihnachtsbaum der McCoys, die vielleicht durch einen Luftzug in Bewegung geraten waren. Sein schlaftrunkener Verstand reagierte sehr viel langsamer als sonst, weswegen ihm erst nach einigen weiteren Sekunden klar wurde, dass sämtliche Fenster geschlossen waren, was einen möglichen Luftzug ausschloss. Widerwillig, aber doch neugierig, öffnete er blinzelnd zuerst ein Auge, dann beide und suchte den Raum nach der Quelle des Geräuschs ab. Als Jim seinen Kopf leicht drehte, so dass er den Weihnachtsbaum ins Blickfeld bekam, sah er das Unmögliche. Da stand ein großer, gut genährter Mann in Rot mitten im Zimmer und zog ein Päckchen nach dem anderen aus einem Sack.

Jim hatte aufgehört an den Weihnachtsmann zu glauben, als Sam ihn mit der ganzen Brutalität des älteren Bruders darüber aufgeklärt hatte, dass es weder ihn, noch Jack Frost oder den Osterhasen gab. Damals war Jim kaum älter gewesen als es Joanna jetzt war. Und so schloss er die Augen, in der festen Überzeugung, dass er entweder noch träumte, oder ihm sein Verstand schlicht einen Streich spielte. Vielleicht hatte er zu viel von Davids köstlichem Wein getrunken und halluzinierte. Ja, so musste es sein. Doch als Jim die Augen erneut öffnete, war der Mann immer noch damit beschäftigt, die Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum zu platzieren.

Unbewusst hielt Jim den Atem an und beobachtete ungläubig das Geschehen. Als der vermeintliche Weihnachtsmann mit seiner Arbeit fertig war, schnürte er den Sack wieder sorgfältig zu und bemerkte erstmals Jim, der ihn skeptisch musterte. Jim hatte gehofft, in Bones‘ vertraute Augen zu sehen. Die Augen des Weihnachtsmannes waren jedoch von kleinen Fältchen umrahmt und wesentlich heller. Bones hatte die Augen seines Vaters, also konnte es sich bei dem Fremden auch nicht um David handeln. Wer also war der Mann, der offenbar einfach so ins Haus der McCoys gelangen konnte?

„Santa“, murmelte Joanna verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen.

Jim verharrte an Ort und Stelle und konnte nur staunen. Joanna stützte sich auf seinem Brustkorb ab und strahlte den Mann in Rot an.

„Ich hab dir was gebacken“, ließ sie ihn wissen.

„Die Kekse sind köstlich. Hab vielen Dank, Joanna“, sagte der Mann mit tiefer Stimme und sein langer, weißer Bart tanzte bei jedem Wort.

 _Das ist nicht Santa Claus_ , sagte Jim zu sich. Und doch konnte er sich nicht erklären, wer der Mann sonst sein sollte. _„Den Weihnachtsmann gibt es nicht, Jimmy. Das sind nur alberne Geschichten, die Eltern ihren Kindern erzählen. Mom kauft die Geschenkte und verpackt sie.“_ Sams Worte schossen schneidend durch Jims Erinnerung. Sein Blick wanderte von dem Mann in Rot zu Joanna, deren Augen voller Freude leuchteten. Sie glaubte ganz fest daran, dass sie den Weihnachtsmann vor sich hatte, ganz im Gegensatz zu Jim.

„Ihr solltet jetzt weiterschlafen. Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht.“

„Gute Reise und fröhliche Weihnachten“, erwiderte Joanna nickend und kuschelte sich wieder an Jim.

Aber Jim würde nicht einfach so auf die Worte des Fremden hören. Er konnte sich doch nicht einfach damit zufrieden geben, dass da jemand mitten in der Nacht ins Haus kam, Geschenke unter den Baum legte, Kekse aß und wieder verschwand.

„Wer sind Sie?“, verlangte Jim zu erfahren.

Der alte Mann lächelte und hob seinen Sack an. „Du weißt wer ich bin. Ebenso wie ich weiß, wer du bist, Jim.“

„Denken Sie ja nicht, dass Sie mich damit beeindrucken, dass Sie meinen Namen kennen.“

Der Mann nahm sich noch einen Keks vom Teller, den Joanna am Vorabend wohlweißlich für ihn auf den Couchtisch gestellt hatte, und lächelte Jim gelassen an.

„Jim, wieso sagst du sowas?“, fragte ihn Joanna direkt. „Glaubst du etwa nicht an den Weihnachtsmann?“

Er hasste es, das Mädchen anzulügen, das ihm so ans Herz gewachsen war. Aber er konnte ihr auch nicht sagen, dass er längst aufgehört hatte zu glauben. Also schwieg er und sah wieder zu dem Mann hinüber, doch der war plötzlich verschwunden, als hätte er sich sprichwörtlich in Luft aufgelöst. Natürlich gab es dafür eine plausible Erklärung. Beamen war eine Möglichkeit, gewaltlos in ein Haus hinein und auch wieder hinaus zu gelangen. Jim würde sich nicht einfach so überzeugen lassen. Er …

„Jim?“

„Was glaubst du denn, wie viele Weihnachtsmänner es gibt?“, fragte Jim, anstatt ihr zu antworten. „In jedem Kaufhaus, auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt, an den Straßenecken … überall stehen Weihnachtsmänner …“

„Die sind doch alle nicht echt, Jim“, sagte Joanna belehrend und verdrehte die Augen. „Die tun nur so. Der einzig wahre Weihnachtsmann ist nur eine Nacht unterwegs. Die anderen Männer sind Schauspieler, um uns schon mal in Weihnachtsstimmung zu bringen. Daddy glaubt mir auch nie, wenn ich ihm von Santa erzähle. Ich sehe ihn aber jedes Jahr. Vielleicht seht ihr ihn nur deshalb nie, weil ihr nicht an ihn glauben wollt.“

„Aber ich habe den Mann eben gesehen“, argumentierte Jim und starrte noch immer an die leere Stelle, an der bis vor wenigen Momenten der Fremde gestanden hatte.

„Klar hast du ihn gesehen, weil es ihn ja auch wirklich gibt“, erwiderte Joanna ungeduldig und zog die Decke etwas höher. Sie gähnte und schmiegte sich in Jims Armbeuge. „Lass uns schnell schlafen, damit wir unsere Geschenke bald aufmachen dürfen.“

An Schlaf war für Jim nach diesem Ereignis kaum mehr zu denken. Tausend Möglichkeiten und ach so plausible Erklärungen schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf. Joannas Worte ergaben einfach keinen Sinn. Wie hatte er den Mann sehen können, wenn er nicht an ihn glaubte? Wenn es den Weihnachtsmann tatsächlich geben sollte, warum kauften dann so viele Leute selbst die Geschenke, anstatt sie sich direkt vom Nordpol liefern zu lassen? Nein, es war ausgeschlossen, dass es Santa Claus tatsächlich gab.

***

„Es schneit!“, schrillte Joannas aufgeregte Stimme durch das ganze Haus. Und damit weckte sie nicht nur Jim, der schließlich, erschöpft von all der Grübelei doch wieder eingeschlafen war, sondern mit Sicherheit die ganze Nachbarschaft. „Schau dir das an, Jim. Es schneit!“

Jim bekam kaum die Augen auf. Sein Rücken war vollkommen steif, da er sich die ganze Nacht lang kaum hatte drehen können. Als er es schaffte, sich halbwegs aufzurichten, konnte er beobachten, wie Joanna freudig von einem Fenster zum anderen lief.

„Er hat dir deinen Wunsch erfüllt, Jim. Das musst du dir anschauen!“

Jim erhob sich seufzend und wickelte sich die Decke um die Schulter, als er zu Joanna an eins der Fenster trat. Tatsächlich lagen draußen sicherlich bereits zehn Zentimeter Schnee.

„Glaubst du jetzt an Santa?“

Er sah vom Schneetreiben vor dem Fenster hinab zu Joanna, die ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte.

„Spielst du nachher im Schnee mit mir?“

„Lass Jim doch erst mal wach werden, Jojo.“

Jim wandte sich zu der vertrauten Stimme um und sah Bones im Türrahmen gelehnt stehen, eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand und verschlafen lächelnd.

„Wir haben gestern Nacht Santa gesehen, Daddy“, strahlte Joanna und lief zu ihm.

„Wir?“ Leonard ging neben Joanna in die Knie und sah von ihr zu Jim hinüber, der sprachlos am Fenster stand.

„Jim wollte zuerst auch nicht an ihn glauben. Aber schau nur, Santa hat ihm Schnee geschenkt. Das beweist doch, dass es ihn wirklich gibt. Richtig, Jim? Jetzt glaubst du doch auch, dass du gestern wirklich Santa gesehen hast.“

„Ich …“, begann Jim und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus, auf die dicke Schicht aus glitzerndem Schnee, ehe er sich wieder Bones und Joanna zuwandte. Letztlich zuckte er nur die Schultern. Er wusste absolut nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte.

Selbst wenn Bones oder David sich nachts verkleidet hätten, erklärte das noch lange nicht, dass es plötzlich in Georgia schneite. In Georgia. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es in diesem Teil Amerikas zu Weihnachten schneite – wie auf Bestellung! – war so verschwindend gering, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte.

Bones schmunzelte nur. Jim stand da und war schlichtweg sprachlos, was eher selten vorkam.

„Das Frühstück ist fertig!“, erklang mit einem Mal Eleanoras Stimme aus der Küche. „Wer zuerst hier ist, darf das erste Geschenk aufpacken.“

Das ließ sich Joanna natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und flitzte davon.

„Das warst du, oder?“, fragte Jim und ging zu Bones hinüber.

Leonard schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich wie ein Stein geschlafen habe. Joanna erzählt jedes Jahr mehr oder weniger dieselbe Geschichte. Und ich bringe es nicht übers Herz ihr den Glauben zu nehmen.“ Er ließ seine freie Hand durch Jims zerzaustes Haar gleiten und ließ sie einen Moment in seinem Nacken verweilen.

„Dann warst du es nicht?“ Bones schüttelte den Kopf, löste seine Hand aus Jims Haar und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Jim musterte ihn eingehend, die zärtliche Geste hatte er kaum wahrgenommen. „Und dein Vater? Könnte er es gewesen sein?“

Leonard verzog den Mund zu einer kleinen Grimasse, ehe er die Augen rollte und erneut den Kopf schüttelte. Er wusste, wie gerne Jim Rätsel löste. Und hier hatte er offenbar eines gefunden, das ihm tatsächlich Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. „Nein. Er hätte es mir erzählt. Joanna etwas vorzumachen ist eine Sache, aber mir würde er es sagen. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wen Jojo immer wieder sieht oder zumindest glaubt zu sehen. Aber solange sie daran festhalten will, ist es für mich in Ordnung. An den Weihnachtsmann zu glauben schadet ihr ja nicht.“

„Aber da war wirklich jemand, Bones. Und wenn du es nicht warst und auch nicht dein Vater, dann schleicht hier Jahr um Jahr ein fremder Kerl in euer Haus“, sagte Jim und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Das muss dich doch beunruhigen.“ Jim konnte kaum fassen, wie locker Bones die Sache zu nehmen schien.

„Hattest du den Eindruck, dass wir durch diesen Mann in Gefahr sind?“ Jim schüttelte den Kopf, als Bones ihn nur ruhig anlächelte. „Dann sehe ich keinen Grund, in Panik zu geraten.“

„Hey ihr beiden, wollt ihr keine Geschenke?“, rief Eleanora ihnen zu.

„Wir kommen, Ma!“, antwortete Leonard ihr und legte Jim eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mach dich nicht verrückt, Jim.“

„Aber …“ Jim kam nicht dazu weiter zu sprechen, da Bones seine Lippen mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss versiegelte.

***

Eine halbe Stunde später hatten sie mehr oder weniger zu Ende gefrühstückt. Joanna war so ungeduldig auf ihrem Stuhl herumgerutscht, dass die Erwachsenen beschlossen hatten, ihren zweiten Kaffee im Wohnzimmer auszutrinken.

Eleanora verteilte die Geschenke, wie es schon seit jeher Brauch bei den McCoys war. Jim war mit jedem Tag faszinierter davon, wie perfekt einstudiert die Weihnachtstage in dieser Familie waren. Nichts wurde dem Zufall überlassen, Improvisation ein Fremdwort. Es wunderte ihn daher auch nicht, dass Bones ein solcher Kontrollmensch geworden war. Er hatte es ja nie anders gekannt.

„Oh wie schön!“ Joanna hatte ihr erstes Geschenk in Sekunden vom Papier befreit und holte nun mit spitzen Fingern eine feingliedrige, goldene Halskette aus einer Schatulle, an welcher ein kleines Herz baumelte.

Jim sah in die Gesichter der McCoys, um herauszufinden, wem Joanna dieses Geschenk verdankte. Und dann sah er, wie Bones sich über Joannas Reaktion freute.

„Soll ich sie dir anlegen?“, fragte Leonard und rutschte etwas näher zu ihr. Sie nickte und überließ ihm die Halskette, ohne die Augen davon zu lassen. „Ich hab noch nie Schmuck bekommen“, sagte sie und tastete an ihrem Hals danach, bis sie das kleine Herz unter ihren Fingern spürte.

„Jim, das ist für Sie.“ Eleanora überreichte Jim ein ziemlich großes Geschenk, das überraschend schwer war.

Erneut wanderte sein Blick zu Bones, der nur schlecht ein verspanntes Lächeln unterdrückte. Sie hatten sich noch nie etwas geschenkt, und er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich das in diesem Jahr ändern würde. Natürlich hatte er etwas für Bones besorgt. Aber eigentlich war er davon ausgegangen, dass er es ihm erst am Ende der Ferien würde geben können, wenn sie sich an der Akademie wieder sahen.

„Willst du es nicht öffnen?“, fragte Leonard wie beiläufig.

Jim hörte jedoch, dass Bones angespannt war. Vielleicht befürchtete er, das Geschenk könnte Jim missfallen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?“, bot Joanna beinahe selbstlos an.

Jim schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah von ihr zu Bones und wieder auf das Geschenk auf seinem Schoß. Dann öffnete er die Schleife und hob den Deckel an. Schwarzes Leder kam zum Vorschein und Jim hob ungläubig den Kopf, um Bones in die Augen sehen zu können. Dann holte er sein Geschenk vollends aus der Schachtel, so dass alle es sehen konnten. Es handelte sich dabei um eine gefütterte Lederjacke.

Joanna hatte längst das Interesse an Jim und seinem Geschenk verloren. Sie war zu ihren Großeltern hinüber gerutscht, um zu sehen, was in ihren Päckchen war.

Bones nutzte den frei gewordenen Platz neben Jim und rückte zu ihm auf. „Diese Jacke soll kein Ersatz für die deines Vaters sein. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dein Vater würde wollen, dass du es im Winter warm genug hast.“

„Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll“, gestand Jim und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, roch an dem feinen Leder.

„Du lieber Himmel, das sind ja Flugtickets!“ Eleanora zeigte ihrem Mann die Tickets. Darunter lag noch ein kleiner Reiseprospekt. „Leonard, war das deine Idee?“

„Ich fand, ihr habt euch etwas Urlaub redlich verdient, Ma“, erwiderte dieser leicht nickend.

„Das ist zu viel, Junge.“ David konnte es nicht fassen. „Der Flug geht übermorgen.“

„Und ich habe sichergestellt, dass ihr beiden die nächsten zwei Wochen nichts vorhabt“, zwinkerte Leonard. Seit Jahren hatten seine Eltern darauf verzichtet in den Urlaub zu fliegen. Und seine Mutter hatte schon öfter erwähnt, dass sie über Neujahr gerne mal eine Kreuzfahrt machen würde. Eleanora und David nahmen ihren Sohn gemeinsam in den Arm und drückten ihn.

„Daddy, jetzt musst du eins aufmachen“, sagte Joanna und wollte sich schon auf Eleanoras Platz setzen, um ein Geschenk für ihren Vater zu suchen. Der strenge Blick ihrer Großmutter veranlasste sie aber, sich wieder neben Jim zu setzen. Im Grunde wollte sie nicht mal unbedingt wissen, was ihr Vater bekam. Sie wollte einfach schnell wieder an der Reihe sein, um ihr nächstes Geschenk zu bekommen.

Jims Geschenk an Bones war ein antikes Stethoskop, wie es die Ärzte vor Jahrhunderten benutzt hatten, um die Herzfrequenz und Atemgeräusche ihrer Patienten abzuhorchen. Natürlich war das Gerät inzwischen längst technisch überholt. Aber da Bones sich selbst gerne als alten Mann und einfachen Landarzt bezeichnete – was sowohl eine glatte Übertreibung seines tatsächlichen Alters und eine maßlose Untertreibung seiner tatsächlichen Fähigkeiten war – hatte Jim die Idee für originell gehalten, ihm ein antikes medizinisches Instrument zu schenken.

„Cool, darf ich das auch mal testen, Daddy?“, fragte Joanna und wollte ihm schon das Gerät wegnehmen.

Leonard hielt es jedoch ebenso fest, wie Jims Blick. „Später, Jojo.“ Sein Hals fühlte sich wie zugeschnürt an.

„Lass uns mal nachsehen, was du noch bekommen hast“, mischte sich schnell Eleanora ein, der nicht entgangen war, wie Leonard Jim ansah.

Leonard war absolut überwältigt von Jims Geschenk, und das nicht nur, weil es nahezu unbezahlbar war. Es musste ihn einen immensen Aufwand gekostet haben, überhaupt an solch ein Instrument heranzukommen. Sie wurden seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr hergestellt. „Du bist verrückt, Jim“, flüsterte er und legte sich das Stethoskop um.

„Dann gefällt es dir?“, fragte Jim und achtete darauf, ebenfalls zu flüstern.

„Es ist einfach unbeschreiblich“, lächelte Leonard und wünschte sich, allein mit Jim sein zu können. Verdammt, er musste endlich mit Joanna reden. Allerdings lagen noch sehr viel mehr Geschenke unter dem Baum, und es dauerte noch eine gute Stunde, bis alle verteilt und ausgepackt waren.

„Jetzt will ich raus in den Schnee“, ließ Joanna die Erwachsenen wissen, schnappte sich ihre Geschenke, die sie eher schlecht als recht in ihren kleinen Armen tragen konnte, und stapfte die Treppen hinauf, um sich umzuziehen.

„Leonard, du hättest uns kein so wertvolles Geschenk machen sollen“, sagte David erneut, als Joanna außer Hörweite war.

„Werdet ihr denn allein zurecht kommen?“, fragte Eleanora fast schon etwas überbesorgt und sah von ihrem Sohn zu Jim.

„Ich bin erwachsen, Ma.“

„Halte nur Jim von scharfen Gegenständen fern“, feixte David und klopfte Jim sanft auf die Schulter.

„Haha“, machte Jim nur und fiel in das Lachen der anderen drei mit ein. Kleine Sticheleien gehörten bei glücklichen Familien dazu, nahm er an. Jedenfalls empfand er Davids Worte nicht als bösartig, ganz im Gegenteil. Es kam ihm vor, als gehöre er bereits dazu.

„Ich werde mal zusehen, dass ich Jojo helfe ihre vielen Lagen Winterkleidung anzuziehen“, sagte Leonard, aber eigentlich war das nur die halbe Wahrheit. Endlich hatte er eine Möglichkeit gefunden, allein mit ihr zu reden, auch wenn dies bedeutete, dass er Jim für einige Minuten allein mit seinen Eltern lassen musste.

David verschwand gleich darauf im Badezimmer, um sich frisch zu machen, während Eleanora und Jim das zerrissene Geschenkpapier aufsammelten.

„Jim“, begann Eleanora nach einiger Zeit und nahm hielt ihm einen Papierkorb hin, „ich bin froh, dass Leonard jemanden wie dich gefunden hat. Er ist sensibler, als er sich manchmal gibt. Jocelyn hat ihm damals sehr weh getan und ich möchte nicht, dass er so etwas jemals wieder durchstehen muss. Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr für ihn, als dass er glücklich ist.“

Jim nickte und versuchte nicht allzu überrascht zu sein, da sie ihn plötzlich duzte. „Das geht mir genauso.“

„Ich weiß“, nickte sie. „Jetzt weiß ich es.“ Sie stellte den Papierkorb auf den Boden und trat näher an Jim heran, legte ihm eine Hand an die Wange. „Willkommen in der Familie.“

Jim straffte leicht den Rücken und sah Eleanora nur an. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Immerhin war das zwischen Bones und ihm doch noch gar nicht fest, noch nicht sicher. Sie befanden sich doch noch ganz am Anfang … von was auch immer sich da zwischen ihnen entwickelte. Eleanora schien jedoch davon auszugehen, dass ihre Beziehung von Dauer sein würde.

***

Leonard wickelte Joanna behutsam den Schal um. „Wäre es für dich okay, wenn Jim von jetzt an immer mit mir hierher käme?“ Es war eine so schlichte Frage, aber dennoch fürchtete er sich ein wenig vor Joannas Antwort. Er wusste, wie ungern sie ihre Mutter mit Clay teilte.

Sie musterte ihn einen langen Moment. „Ihr seid also doch wie das Paar bei uns in der Straße, oder?“

„Irgendwie schon, ja“, nickte Leonard. „Unsere Freundschaft hat sich weiter entwickelt, weißt du.“

„Wenn ihr heiratet, darf ich dann das Blumenmädchen sein?“, fragte sie und lächelte ihren Vater hoffnungsvoll an.

Leonard setzte sich aufs Bett und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Ich weiß nicht, ob wir heiraten werden, Jojo. Wir haben gerade erst angefangen unsere Beziehung auf romantischer Ebene zu bekunden.“

„Hä?“ Joanna verstand kein Wort.

Leonard biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich nochmal heiraten will“, gestand er dann ein. Davon abgesehen glaubte er nicht, dass Jim jemand war, der sich für immer binden wollte. Er hatte Jim immer mit seinem Raumschiff verheiratet gesehen, niemals mit einer anderen Person. Und schon gar nicht hatte er sich je vorstellen können, dass er selbst vielleicht einmal mit Jim verheiratet sein würde.

„Aber Mom hat Clay geheiratet. Warum willst du nicht mehr heiraten?“

„Das ist kompliziert, Baby.“ Er streichelte Joanna eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Er konnte nicht erwarten, dass sie in ihrem Alter begriff, was es mit dem Ehegelöbnis auf sich hatte.

Joanna sah ihn einen langen Moment an, dann nickte sie. „Wenn du Jim nicht heiraten willst, frage ich ihn, wenn ich groß bin.“

Leonard lachte und küsste ihre Stirn. Irgendwann würde sie verstehen, dass das nicht ging, aber das musste er ihr jetzt nicht sagen. „Dann ist es für dich okay?“

„Klar, ich hab Jim genauso lieb wie du“, nickte sie und hüpfte von seinem Schoß. „Und jetzt komm, ich will einen Schneemann bauen.“ Sie schnappte sich ihre Mütze und stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer. Leonard konnte ihr nur kopfschüttelnd nachschauen.

***

Als Leonard vors Haus trat, fand er Jim und Joanna bereits in trauter Zweisamkeit vor und er gönnte es sich, den Anblick zu genießen.

Jim trug seine neue Lederjacke und den blauen Schal, die Handschuhe, die Eleanora ihm gekauft hatte und die Stiefel von David. Er zeigte Joanna, wie man aus einem kleinen Schneeball eine immer größer werdende Kugel rollte, die als Rumpf für einen Schneemann dienen würde. Und Leonard stand einfach auf der Veranda und sah ihnen zu. Er hätte Stunden lang dastehen und die beiden beobachten können. Ja, es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass diese beiden einander ins Herz geschlossen hatten.

Ein Schneeball traf ihn plötzlich mitten auf die Brust und ließ Leonard aus seiner verträumten Starre erwachen. „Hey!“

Joanna kicherte und formte schnell ebenfalls einen Schneeball.

„Wer von euch beiden war das?“

Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe und zwinkerte ihm zu, ehe er hinter seinem Rücken einen weiteren Schneeball vorzauberte und in Leonards Richtung warf.

Diesmal verfehlte Jim jedoch und fluchte leise, als er sah, wie Bones im letzten Moment hinter einer der Verandasäulen in Deckung ging. „Du entkommst uns nicht!“, rief Jim ihm zu und baute bereits das nächste Schneehäufchen.

Joanna rannte lachend Richtung Veranda und warf ihren Schneeball.

Eine wilde Schneeballschlacht entbrannte, in der Jim und Joanna gemeinsam gegen Leonard spielten, dann wieder Leonard und Joanna gegen Jim. Die drei tobten ausgelassen im Vorgarten, bis sie schließlich erschöpft nebeneinander im Schnee lagen und Schneeengel machten.

Eleanora und David standen am Fenster, im warmen Wohnzimmer, und sahen ihnen zu. Irgendwann lehnte sich Eleanora an Davids Schulter und schlang die Arme um ihn. „Diesmal wird er zurechtkommen.“

„Er kam immer zurecht“, sagte David leise und küsste das Haar seiner Frau, „nur diesmal wird er wirklich glücklich sein.“

Sie nickte und seufzte zufrieden.

Draußen wandte Leonard seinen Blick zu Jim und sah ihn einen langen Moment an.

Joanna lag zwischen ihnen, hielt eine Hand von ihrem Vater und eine von Jim. „Das ist das schönste Weihnachten, das wir je hatten“, flüsterte sie beinahe.

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Leonard ihr heiser zu, ohne den Blick von Jim abzuwenden. Nach einigen gedehnten Sekunden, lehnte er sich vorsichtig über Joanna hinweg zu Jim, um ihn zu küssen.

Joanna lag reglos unter ihnen und kniff die Augen zu. Dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und schälte sich unter den beiden hervor, um ihnen eine Ladung Schnee ins Gesicht zu werfen. Sie rannte kreischend vor Lachen davon, als Jim und ihr Vater sie schließlich quer durch den Garten jagten.

***

Spät am Abend lagen die drei völlig erschöpft, aber glücklich in Leonards Bett – Joanna in der Mitte - und lasen abwechselnd aus Joannas Buch vor, bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Jim hatte es sich ein wenig anders vorgestellt, die erste Nacht im selben Bett mit Bones zu verbringen, aber als er Joanna so friedlich zwischen ihnen liegen sah, kam es ihm natürlich vor. Bones war eben auch Vater und wenn Jim etwas nicht wollte, dann war es, Joanna auszuschließen. Er hatte schon so viel Geduld aufgebracht, da kam es auf ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger nicht mehr an. Jocelyn würde Joanna bald für ein paar Tage zu sich holen, Bones‘ Eltern würden ihre Kreuzfahrt machen, und er würde endlich, endlich ganz allein mit Bones sein.

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Leonard flüsternd, als ihm Jims sanftes Lächeln auffiel.

Jim schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. „Ich bin einfach rundum glücklich.“

„Das bin ich auch“, sagte Bones, dann fiel sein Blick auf Joanna. „Tut mir leid, dass sie …“

„Das ist in Ordnung. Ich habe zugestimmt, schon vergessen? Sie gehört zu dir, zu uns. Und du läufst mir nicht weg“, fügte er mit frechem Grinsen hinzu.

Bones nickte und lächelte. „Frohe Weihnachten, Jim.“

„Frohe Weihnachten, Bones“, erwiderte Jim und lehnte sich bereits über Joanna zu ihm hinüber, um Bones küssen zu können.

 

~ E N D E ~


End file.
